Naruto and Wolf
by Icarus K
Summary: He never stays in one place long enough to forge any meaningful bonds. A lonely way of life but for someone who will eventually outlive everyone, it's an ideal alternative for a traveler without a home to return to.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Spice and Wolf.

 **Warning, this will not be a typical Naruto shounen like story. It will still have the some elements that you'll come to expect from Naruto but it will not be full blown story of raising power level to fight an evil force. It will still have those elements but that's not the focus of the story. I will be focusing more on dialogue and relationships instead of crazy plot lines. I want to try my hand on writing in a different way than the one's I've written before. You'll find that Naruto seems more eloquent and completely out of character. I justify it by saying that if you speak in the same manner today as you did 10 years ago then I'd ask you if you've left your house at all in the past 10 years. People change they're way of speaking to fit the social norm and Naruto's no exception to that. As for him demeanor, well you can't expect him to always be that love-able idiot we all love his whole life. It's still there but at this point cynicism has buried it. Well that's all I have to say, I know people have preconceived notions of how certain characters should act since its fanfiction but I implore you all to keep an open mind and not to say that this is how it should be done or this is how someone should act. If you have a complaint about why you think I'm doing something wrong with the character then know that I have probably already thought of it and have a reason for why they are the way they are. Well that's all for my warning, I hope you all enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1

The weather was good; there was no wind. It was a perfect day for dozing in the wagon as he crossed the plains. It seemed absurd that only recently he had felt the chill of the approaching winter.

He wasn't completely sure how long it had been since his time but it was only recently that he had taken to traveling the world to see what had become of it. If he had to guess this would be the tenth year since that decision, as time was a bit temporal to him. He had no concept of time after living so long. Decades was but a blink of an eye when compared to the life he had, and will, live.

He gave a huge yawn in the driver's box. He didn't really need a wagon to cross any great distance but it would look strange to the common man if he traveled by foot. Humans had grown weak. The thought of controlling the elements and ensnaring the mind of others were considered the 'devil's' work. There were very few that would believe that such feats could be done without the help of evil entities from the, now, ruling religion. He would have chuckled at the thought of God when he, himself, had defied the laws of man and lived far longer than any mortal was even remotely capable of. Then again thinking of himself as man would be a stretch.

At the edge of his field of vision, he could see a monastery that had been built some years ago. The masonry of the building was magnificent, even more so since it had an iron gate. Another change in time was technological advancement. It seemed that humans had ended up degrading to the point where electricity was not even a seed of thought and running water in your home was the epitome of wealth. How this happened during his solitude could have been for a number of reasons but he just shrugged off the occurrence as a quirk in the advancement of man.

"What's this?"

From the direction of the monastery, someone was waving at him. The figure did not look like a manservant as his clothing was of different colors. Naruto reluctantly turned his horse towards the figure. Even after having realized that he was heading his way, the figure did not approach the wagon after having stopped his waving. Focusing a bit of 'unholy' power, which would no doubt land him in the throes of the church should anyone learn of his ability to use chakra, through his eyes he found the figure clearing up. Naruto muttered in spite of himself once he was able to ascertain just exactly who had waived him over.

"…A knight. Of course, only they could be so arrogant as to wave a man over and not even meet him half way."

He had to stop himself from visibly scowling at the so called soldier of this time. Waving their over weighted swords like a child. Most were a disgrace to the true practitioner of the sword from his time. Though he could not refute that there were a few worthy of being called a true swordsman even without the aid of chakra, the few did nothing to sway his opinion on knights when the many far outweighed the skilled.

"You, there! What is your business here?" The distance made it so the knight had to shout, and apparently found no need to introduce himself as if his position were obvious.

"I am Naruto, a traveler. Is there something that I can help you with?" Even though his tone was cordial and polite Naruto was far from feeling friendly. He would have done away with the knight if there wasn't another nearby as a witness.

"A traveler you say? There are no towns from the direction you came from," said the knight haughtily, sticking his chest out, as if to proudly display the golden cross embroider on his clothing.

He wasn't impressed though. He could tell from the gray mantle over his shoulders that he was of low rank. Even if he did not have his colors shown he could easily tell than the man was green from the way his body moved clumsily in armor. Usually he wouldn't care to humor them as the types tend to be excitable but he traversed through this road often and didn't want to have to deal with future problems.

"About a day's travel to the east of here is a small village. It's quaint but I stayed there for a night as sleeping in my cart tends to get tiresome."

"For a mere traveler your cart seems to be filled with a lot of cargo."

It was actually a fair question but he couldn't help the slight annoyance he felt. "Aye, I do carry a lot," he turned around and removed the tarp that covered his load, revealing bundles of golden wheat. While usually the crop would not be such a value, but with the coming of winter it wouldn't be a stretch to say that the knight's yearly salary was a mere portion compared to his stores. "I deal business with a town near here. Sadly they do not always give the best prices for what I have but you could say… that I have grown attached to the people and find my loyalty outweighs my greed."

At the mention of the nearby town the knight perked up as if finding something worthy of his attention. "The monks have heard of a pagan festival that's approaching. Thus the increase in patrol and guard around the area, you wouldn't happen to know of this festival?"

"I fear that I know nothing of this festival," that was a huge lie of course but he hid the truth with a pained expression as if truly troubled for not having been of help. "Even though I deal around this area I don't tend to stick around long enough to hear whispers of festivals or celebrations. There is much to see in the worlds and a day or two is the most I can spare for any one area."

The knighted nodded and thanked him for his help anyways, "Perhaps it truly is held in secret, the pagans are a cowardly lot, after all. Still I thank you good sir for your help. If you should come upon more information then know that the church is willing to reward the deeds of man for their service to god."

He nodded and bid the knight farewell and made his way down the dirt road. He had no need for money and such possessions; such things were bellow someone like him. He had long past done away with such things but still he did dabble from time to time with the workings of a merchant. He didn't do it for the need of money but because he found it to be his current muse.

Living for, what seems like, centuries he found that he didn't always want to stay in the profession of fighting. He had lived lives where he was a cook, mason, carpenter, fisherman, and even as a slave just to understand the nature of man even more. He found that only a few things ruled in the world of man and among those was wealth. He already knew the side of power and was quite curious how the side of money goes, and what better way to learn than to live as a merchant whose whole life was to deal in money and greed.

Still he calls himself a traveler, even when he lived life as those other professions, because in the end that was what he truly was. Even when he would put up the façade of a cook, a carpenter, or any of those other lines of work in the end he was just a man going from place to place because it was the only this he could do. He did not have a place to call home anymore and he could not stay in any one place long enough to settle for fear of others learning of his inhumanity but also because in the heart of all things he had grown used to traveling.

It was a lonely way of life, that he could not refute, but it was his only way of life. He had tried, once, after his love ones in Konoha had died to live a life filled with the warmth of a family, once again, after he had succumbed to his loneliness. He had given in once, and he would rather live as a traveler than go through such a thing again. From the experience he concluded that a life of perpetual loneliness was better than to hurt, and lose, the ones he stayed near.

Still it wasn't in his nature to push away everything, and everyone, which manages to worm their way into his heart. There were few such people, like those in the village he was heading to deal his wheat, but even then they were kept at arm's length and he was never there long enough for a true bond to form. Regardless their easy nature and friendly acceptance had earned a spot in his frozen heart.

So to think that he would give out information to those 'knights' on what was more of a harvest festival as opposed to a pagan festival was preposterous. He would sooner convert to Christianity and proclaim himself a scion of the devil for his immortality.

This talk of a pagan festival was nothing more than a struggle for control. He knew that the church was desperate to reign control around this are as they had trouble keep an eye out here. True the festival was somewhat grander than the typical celebration, which was probably why the monastery was keeping an eye on things and reporting to the city. The church had been eager to hold inquisitions and convert heathens, as clashes between natural philosophers and theologians in the city were far from rare now a day. The time when the church could command the populace's unconditional submission was vanishing. The church had realized this and so did the people. Thus the church was desperate to regain its authority.

"And business everywhere shall suffer for it," said Naruto with rueful smile.

* * *

The skies were of the same golden hue as the wheat in the fields by the time Naruto arrived in the plains. Birds were but a shadow in the sky as they flew home to their nest as the insects sang a frenzy for the coming of darkness. The wheat field looked to be mostly harvested, so undoubtable the festival should begin soon.

Before him were the expanses of the village of Pasloe's fertile wheat field, the better the yield of the land the more prosperous the village. The area was managed by a noble of the name Count Ehrendott. He was peculiar in a sense that he found it enjoyable to join in with the farmers and get his hands dirty. Thus it was only proper that he joined in during the festival providing an abundance of wine and food.

Naruto had not once participated in the festival. Though this time he could not say that it was because of his reluctance to stay and enjoy such an event with those he felt a connection with, as slight it may be. No the reason why was due to the fact that outsiders were not permitted.

"Ho there, is that Naruto I see with my dim eyes?"

He smiled a tight smile but felt a slight warmth at being recognized. He did not know the name of the old man tending to the field but his name was somewhat well known around the town, regardless of how hard he tried to keep a low profile.

"Aye, 'tis I. Might you happen to know where I could find Yarei?"

"Oh, Yarei'll be over yonder – see where the crowd is gathering? It's all youngsters at his place this year. Whoever is slowest will wind up the Holo!"

Naruto flashed him a smile that he liked to call his merchant smile. It was the fake trustworthy grin he put up when dealing in trade that made him look less like the hollowed man that he was and more principled.

Just as the old farmer had said, there was a crowd gathering within its confines, and they were all shouting something. There were jeers and teasing aimed at those still working the field but it wasn't truly malicious. The taunts were only a part of the festival.

"There's a wolf! There's a wolf!" He heard some of the shouting.

"A wolf lies there!"

"Who will be the last and catch the wolf? Who, who, who?"

"If you cut too greedily, you won't catch the harvest god, and it will escape"

None of them noticed when Naruto pulled up with his cart. Holo the wolf was the harvest god, and according to village legend, it resided within the last stalk of wheat to be reaped. Whoever cut the last stalk down would be possessed by the wolf, or so it was said.

"Who, who, who will catch the wolf?" The crowd continued to chant.

"Who, who, who?"

"It's Yarei, it's Yarei!"

The shouting men suddenly gave chase to Yarei. The god of bountiful harvest, once cornered, would possess a human and try to escape. Capture it and it would remain for a year. Though not many believed the old tale anymore, the villagers still repeated it each year as it was tradition.

Naruto didn't bat an eyelash at the tradition that true believers of faith or church officials would have found outrages. He didn't believe anything when he defied the laws of nature with his very existence. Still the fact the Yarei was to be this year's Holo was an inconvenient. He would be locked in a granary stocked with treats until the festival was over, about a week, and would be impossible to talk to.

He had wanted to quickly unload his stocks and leave by sunrise but it looked like that would not be happening. At least the first part since he was still planning on leaving at sunrise. He would not be able to stay either way as he would be chased out due to the coming festival, which should begin tomorrow now that 'Holo' had shown.

Years before the Count had begun managing the region; it had come under heavy taxes the drove the price of export. Naruto had bought some of the unfavorable priced wheat and sold it for a slight loss. He did it to help the people and in turn he had won over their gratitude. To this day the village was thankful for his business and Yarei had become sort of the middle man for the deals.

It was just bad timing and even if he felt something for the people here he would not return until the next year. He could not allow himself to linger for too long. As he passed through the town he made polite small talk with the various people that called on him in recognition. He politely declined the offers to stay the night putting the village behind him.

Having to return to his lonely travels, Naruto couldn't help but feel a twang of jealousy at the free nature the farmers have. Nibbling on some vegetable he had been given as a souvenir, he took the road west, past the cheerful villagers returning from their days work.

* * *

Naruto looked like a young man that was on the edge of teenage years and just about to enter adulthood. If anyone were to guess his age then they would usually guess, between, 18-20 as his youthful appearance hid the age his eyes showed.

He would not be able to tell you his true age since even he does not know the exact number. Still his bright blond hair never grayed and his tanned skin were free of wrinkles regardless of the years he had lived. There was an air of maturity about him but not many could get past his boyish looks to take him as seriously as you would an adult. Still that never held him back as he was above such things.

Naruto looked up at the moon and sighed. He realized that such sighs were more frequent now. His thoughts were filled with things pertaining only to the now. He held no hope for the future and the past was best left alone. He thought of the many places he visited and as much as he wanted to vehemently deny it he still longer for the companionship that people took for granted.

He would deny, deny, deny, and deny some more but he knew that the truth was he would break at some point. No human, not even the inhuman, could live in perpetual solitude. That was why he had decided to end his isolation and travel the world. Still the way he had kept others at arm's length did little to sate his need for companionship.

Sighing once again he pulled back on the reigns to stop the beast. His horse stopped at the signal all too happy to finally receive its long-anticipated rest. He felt bad for the creature for having to run it ragged. If he could travel on foot without suspicion then he would gladly spare the horse of the tiresome task of lugging around his possession.

Giving the rest of the vegetable he received from the villagers to the horse, Naruto took out a bucket from the wagon bed and drew some water from the river and set it before the animal. The creature happily drank the liquid while he too drank his fill from the water he had gotten from the villagers.

He would have preferred some alcohol, the stronger the better, but drinking without company was not something he indulged himself in often. That is to say it's been quite a long time since he had a taste of alcohol and the craving itself was peculiar.

With little to do he decided to sleep to rid himself of his silly thoughts. He whisked the tarp off the wagon bed to make himself comfortable. Usually he would sleep on the ground or the trees if he could but with a bed filled with soft wheat was too good of a luxury to pass up. Of course it would lower the quality as his weight would no doubt crush the sheaf under him but he cared little. If he made a silver or five less than what he would have made if he chose to sleep in a more comfortable spot then he would make that choice 9 times out of 10.

The only reason he didn't shout was due to his discipline and the sheer absurdity of the sight. Apparently, he had a guest. He actually had to rub his eyes and pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't caught in some genjutsu but the idea was quickly out of his mind when he was reminded of the fact that he was the last of his people.

A beautiful girl was sleeping soundly on the bed of wheat he had planned on slumbering upon. She looked so peaceful and content that he almost wanted to just let her lay there.

"Hey," none the less he still inquired to wake her. It wouldn't be good if she was some village runaway that had somehow managed to sneak into his cart. Still he would give her respect for being able to enter the wagon without his knowledge. "Wake up."

"…hrmmm?" came the girls defenseless response, her eyes still close, her voice so sweet it could make a lonely man lightheaded. It was alluring, the girl herself was alluring, despite her obvious youth. Nestled in between straws of wheat and illuminated by the bright moonlight he found himself entranced by her.

"Hey, you there. What are you doing, sleeping in someone's cart?" Regardless, a pretty face was nothing new to him. Despite the fact that it had been many of years since he had been in the company of a woman as beautiful as the one before him it was not enough to distract him from his main objective.

"…mhmmm." The girl did not awaken.

Naruto reached out and shook her shoulders and to his slight shock found skin. Now he wasn't surprised at skin contact but the fact that her shoulders were not covered. In the old days during his ninja years provocative clothing was nothing new yet in this age a woman showing her shoulders would be considered a prostitute. He didn't take the girl to be such a woman but then again he did not know her and could be wrong.

The shaking seemed to have done the trick as the girl slowly awakened before him. Her body rose from the bed entirely naked, and unspeakably beautiful. Her hair, illuminated by the moonlight in the wagon, looked as soft as silk and fell over her shoulders like the finest cloak. The strands that fell down her neck to her collarbone drew a line so beautiful it put the finest paintings to shame. Exposed now in the middle of her body were two small breasts, so beautiful they gave the impression of being carved from some inorganic material. She gave off a strangely vital scent, as if housed within her arresting charm was warmth.

While her beauty was the first thing that drew his eyes it was the appearance of two soft mounds placed upon her head. The same colors as her warm auburn hair were two furry ears with white frosted tips. Now he would be the first to admit that he was anything but normal but the sight of animal ears on a beautiful young girl was something he had never seen before.

His eyes caught hers and felt himself entranced by those wine red orbs. The girl slowly opened her mouth and broke their gaze and looked skyward. Closing her eyes she howled.

"Auwoooooooo!"

He felt the sound blow through his body like the wind. The howl was like that of a wolf calling its comrades, to chase and corner its prey. This was nothing like the playful howls of the villagers pretending to be beasts.

She dropped her head and let the howl fade away. Drawing her chin up, and smiling lightly Naruto felt like a spell had broken when she spoke.

"…Hmph, 'tis a good moon. Have you no wine?"

He wasn't sure if it was a wolf or if it was a girl but still she was beautiful.

"I have none," he said in a slow drawl as if considering what to say. "What _are_ you?"

"What so you have no wine? Food, then?" said the girl completely ignoring his question. Her nose twitched slightly as if catching a scent before diving into the pile of wheat with her butt straight up. A tail, of course since she had the ears of a beast he should have expected a tail to come with it. How silly of him not even anticipate it.

The fluffy tail swished to and fro as she dug into the pile. At once it straightened and the girl returned from underneath the wheat with a bag of jerky he had hidden within. As she chewed on the smoked meat he did not fail to notice the two sharp fangs behind the girl's lips.

"So what are you? Maybe a demon?"

The girl stared owlishly at him with a piece of jerky hanging from her mouth. A moment passed before she started laughing at him heartily.

"Ahahahaha! Me, a demon?"

He thought it was a fair assessment considering the circumstance but he couldn't help but feel a little sheepish at her reaction. Though he did find her to be disarmingly adorable, added on with the two sharp fangs to her charm, it did not deter his curiosity.

"So not a demon then, well I figured it to be a good guess."

"Oh, that was quite amusing! This is surely the first time I have been called a demon."

She bent over to pick up the meat that had fallen from her mouth due to laughter. Every now and then the fit of giggles would return making the sheepish feeling return.

"Well if you're no demon then what are you?"

"Me?" She pointed to herself as if asking if he was talking to her.

"Who but you would I be talking to?"

"Perhaps the horse?"

Naruto gave the girl a blank look drawing a grin from her— a completely charming and guileless grin.

"My apologies! I had forgotten myself. I am called Holo. It has been some time since I have taken this form, but, well, it is quite nice, isn't it?"

"Holo?"

"Mhm, Holo. A good name, no?"

Naruto had been to many places far and wide but there was only one place where he had heard of the name Holo.

"What a coincidence. I know of a harvest god that goes by Holo."

The girl's moonlit face drew back slightly as a troubled look formed on her face but the moment passed as a smile replaced it.

"I am nothing so great a deity to be called a god. I have long been merely Holo but I was also called a god just as long."

He couldn't deny that she wasn't anything 'normal'. The ears and tail had long doused that but it would be a stretch to believe that this girl was the pagan god of harvest. The again his own existence was a contradiction so it wouldn't be too hard to believe in a wolf god existing if he did.

"I'll say you're taking this in far too calmly. Is this situation not strange to you?"

"I've seen stranger." He replied with a rueful smile.

The ears on her head twitched as a pensive look crossed her face. "You do not lie. I find that to be even stranger."

"You could tell?"

"Of course," she replied with a hint of pride in her tone. "These ears of mine are quite handy when ascertaining the truthfulness of a man words. They're not there merely to enhance my already beautiful features you know."

He couldn't help himself but find the pride she had for herself to be quite amusing, if not adorable. "Yes I suppose they are more than what they seem."

"As are you," she said her eyes narrowing a bit. "I would think only a young child, still full of wonder, would be the only ones unafraid of me."

"You're not a threat to me." He said with a shrug. "You haven't done anything wrong so there is no reason for me to be afraid of you."

"'Tis true," she said looking slightly put out. "Still I find it slightly bothersome that you find me to be of no threat to you. Why I am Holo, the wise wolf of Yoitsu!"

She tried to pose an imposing figure with her hands at her hips but without clothing she looked as regal as any naked girl. Suddenly she sneezed shattering any thought of any imperialistic image.

"While I do not mind taking human form, it is unavoidably cold. Not enough fur." Said Holo, laughing and hiding herself in the pile of wheat once again to stave off the chill.

Naruto did not find the action quite as amusing though. He found her existence to be quite intriguing but he did not like the fact that she had smuggled herself in his cart.

"Please refrain from doing that as it will damage the wheat. Also please return to your home at once as I would prefer not to have a stowaway lounging around my wagon."

The girl stopped her rolling on the bed and gazed out into the distance.

"My home is quite a ways away. I was born far in the North where the summers there are short and the winters long. A world of silver." For a second Naruto felt a connection with the girl as he felt her loneliness, the same kind he had been feeling. The moment passed and a grin formed on her face as if the sadness was never there. "Have you ever been there?"

Naruto paused. "I'm assuming you mean Yoitsu?"

Her eyes lit up having heard the name of her home. "Yes! You know of it? How is Yoitsu these days? Is everyone well?"

There was a slight slump in her demeanor that the sadness couldn't have been an act. Naruto forced himself to say, "I don't know it," to quell the unease that rose from within him. He _did_ know of a place called Yoitsu, from an old story he had heard at an inn but that place was said to have been destroyed.

Her shoulders slumped even more. "Yet you know of the name of my home."

"Only because you mentioned that you are the wise wolf of Yoitsu."

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape before she once again giggled madly. "I see that there is another worthy of being called wise." She said once she was able to get her giggling under control.

"I have been called many things yet wise might be a first for me."

"That I can believe, most men are surely fools."

"Yes, well my foolishness aside I'll ask you, why are you in my wagon?"

"You are a peculiar one," she said with a slight teasing tone. "You could ask many a question about me yet you ask only the obvious."

"If the answer is obvious then you have me at a disadvantage." He said knitting his brows in confusion.

"The answer is quite simple really. I am in your wagon for I want to return to Yoitsu."

The answer was quite obvious. From his observation it was easy to see that the girl longed to return to her homeland. The signs were all there regardless of how she tried to cover it up.

"I see, I guess you were right. I did ask a question with an obvious answer. Still if I'm incline to believe that you truly are Holo, the god of harvest, then should you not be within Yarei now since the wolf resides in the one who cuts the last stalk. Or so they say…"

The mischievous smile on the girls face looked more appropriate on a fox than the wolf she claimed to be. "Heh-heh-heh, I am Holo the Wise Wolf! I know well my own limitations. It is true that I live within the wheat. Without it I cannot live. And it is also true that during the harvest I was within the last wheat to be harvested, and usually I cannot escape from there. Not while any were watching. However, there is an exception." She paused for dramatics which truly did make him more curious. "If there is nearby a larger sheaf of wheat than the last one to be harvested, I can move unseen to that wheat. That's why they say it, you know, the villagers. 'If you cut too greedily, you won't catch the harvest god, and it will escape.'"

Naruto glanced at the pile of wheat in his wagon an ascertained that she had used his stores as a way to escape.

"So that is how it was done." She had a smug smile on her face as if telling him to praise her for her wit. "You could even say that it wouldn't be a stretch to call you my savior. If you haven't been there, I would never have escaped."

The haughty look on her face disappeared and in place was a demure appearance that accentuated her innocent face. Truly if he was a lesser man he would have easily fallen for such beauty. As he was cold and hollow such a tactic would not work on him.

"I see, well perhaps I should take that wheat back to the village, then. They'll be in a bad way without their harvest god. While I do not have close relations to the people of Pasloe I would still hate to see them suffer."

Holo looked at him as if stricken. "You… surely you're jesting?"

"Why not, I have no need for a pagan god willing to resort to trickery to get her way. Your beauty may win you the favor of any man but you'll find this one is a bit harder to charm."

When he looked back at Holo, her earlier bravado was almost entirely gone— now she truly looked down, as apprehensive as any princess in an old knight's tale. Yet he didn't falter at the sight. He felt her look to him and saw the young woman gazing at him beseechingly.

"Please, help me… won't you?"

He... didn't like the sight of Holo so meekly bowing her head. While he would be honest and say that he had found her early ruse of manipulation to be annoying, the sincerity behind her eyes when she looked at him like that made it hard for him to meet her gaze.

He had found that it was easier to say no when you never got asked a question. He stayed true to that belief and kept people at a distance so he would never have to come to a decision like this. For all of his power and all of his intellect Naruto found that he was still weak at the sight of sincere cry for help. Maybe it was the 'chosen one' in him from his days as a ninja that propelled him to give in, regardless the decision was made when the wise wolf herself discarded her pride and truly showed herself.

"Very well, I will help you. Though there is something I must ask of you."

"…all right."

"If you leave the village, will they still be able to raise wheat?"

He had expected Holo to answer in a way that wouldn't weaken her position. He would have accepted her answer regardless of the outcome if she was telling the truth. When he looked at her, she wore an expression completely different from what he had seen so far; she looked angry and near tears as she stared at the edge of the wagon bed.

"The village's crops shall continue to harvest in abundance without me," she spat, her voice surprisingly irate.

He said nothing as he saw that the girl still had much to say. Already he could tell how prideful of a woman she was and would not allow anyone to think little of her.

"Long did I stay in the village; as many years as I have hairs on my tail. I had wished to leave so long ago, but for the sake of a promise I made with a youth of the village I stayed. I stayed to ensure the village's harvest would be fruitful."

Perhaps it was because she couldn't stomach it, but she could not even look at him as she spoke. Earlier her wit and words had been quick and easy; now she stumbled uncertainly. Yet he found that this side of Holo to be more trusting.

"I… I am the wolf that lives in the wheat. My knowledge of wheat, of the things that grow on the ground, is second to none. That is why I made the village's fields so magnificent, as I had promised. But to do that, occasionally the harvest must be poor. Forcing the land to produce requires compensation. But whenever the harvest was poor, the villagers attributed it to my caprices, and it has only gotten worse in the recent years. I have wanted to leave. I can stand it no longer. I long ago fulfilled my promise."

Now he understood. It was true that the years before the land came upon Count Ehrendott's control that the villages suffered droughts of little harvest. With the new farming techniques the yield had increased in the years. Holo thus felt her presence was no longer necessary. If the people were starting to think the God of Christianity could not be real then a pagan god such as Holo would no doubt be painted with the same brush.

"The village's good harvest will continue. There will be a poor yield every few years, but that will be of their own doing. They will overcome it on their own. The land does not need me, and the people certainly have no need for me either."

With her piece done Holo sighed deeply and fell over on the pile of wheat yet again. She curled up and pulled the crop over her to cover herself. Her tailed curled into her body and her ears folded down as if to hide herself even further.

He could tell that she was not crying. Even now she tries to use trickery to make him feel sorry for her but there was no need. He had already felt a connection with her from her tale and couldn't help but relate. She had no doubt suffered as he has the loneliness of isolation.

"In any case there is no need for you to act in such a way. I have already stated that I will help you and I don't give my word out so freely."

The ears on her head twitched as she uncurled herself from her ball and gave him a dry look. "You are a hard man to read."

"And I plan to stay unreadable. Still what will you have me do to help you. Where do you plan to go, having left the village?"

She did not answer immediately, but Naruto saw her ears prick at his questions, so he waited patiently. She had just delivered a significant confession, ignoring her acting afterwards, and he figured that she simply couldn't face anyone for a moment.

"I wish to return north," she said flatly.

"I would assume to Yoitsu?"

Holo nodded, turning her gaze up and off into the distance. He didn't need to follow her line of sight to know where she was looking: true north.

"My birthplace, the forest of Yoitsu. So many years have passed that I can no longer count them… I wish to return home."

He could understand the feeling. He didn't need to guess at her loneliness because he already knew the feeling.

"Though I would like to travel a bit," she said with a guilty smile. "I've come all the way to this distant place and surely much has changed over the months and years, so it would be nice to see what have become of this world. So to ask for your help I only ask of two things. I wish for you to help me return to Yoitsu and I'd like it if I could travel with you."

She regarded him with a friendly smile that suggested that she had seen right through him and knew he would not betray her. She sounded like an old friend asking for a simple favor.

"You are a merchant, are you not?"

"A traveler," he replied almost instinctively. "I dabble but I am just a traveler."

The smile on her face was charming yet her eyes pierced his as if searching for more. "I see, well traveler that just makes this partnership all the more accommodating."

"I have already agreed so you need not try to convince me further."

"'Tis true," Holo said with a coy smile. "So you have asked your question traveler so might I ask you one of my own."

Naruto tilted his head as a way to say yes.

"You already know that I am Holo the Wise Wolf, yet I still do not know the name of the one that I shall be accompanying during our travels."

He paused and found that he had indeed never introduced himself. Then again he was never really planning to give out his name in the first place. Though with the change in plans he figured it would only be prudent to give out his name.

"My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Naruto rose early the next morning. He was use to waking up early and hand never really found the need to change the habit. However when he woke he was surprised to see that Holo was awake and was next to him rummaging through something. He raised his head and looked over his shoulder to find that the girl had been looking for clothing among his things and was just now tying her shoes.

"You should ask before taking things that aren't yours, you know."

Turning around at his voice she spread her arms and smiled at him without a hint of shame for the theft.

"Oh, you're awake. What do you think of this? Do you think it looks good on me?" Far from chastised she actually looked proud. It would seem that the real Holo, the one he'd have to contend with from here on out, was this impudent, prancing thing.

He could only sigh at what he had gotten himself into. Coincidently the clothes she wore were one of the best outfits he owned. Though he had never worn them, preferring his more comfortable attire, they were still reserved for when he would need to make deals with rich traders and the like. He didn't particularly care for such etiquettes but if he was to learn how to be a merchant then he would need to act like one, outfit and all.

The top was a dark blue shirt with a slightly puffy three-quarters length vest. The pants were a combination of linen and silk with a skirt that wrapped fully around her lower body, tied with a fine fox sash. The boots themselves were of even higher quality made of tanned leather and triple layered good for even in the snowy mountains. Over all this she wore a bearskin greatcoat. This outfit had cost him a good amount of silver and now Holo wore those garments.

Despite that he couldn't find it in him to be too angry with her. All the clothes were clearly a few sizes too big for her yet it only made it look more charming on her. He never wore them anyways so in the end he decided it wasn't worth the fuss.

"The greatcoat is black— my brown hair looks lovely against it, eh? Though these trousers do get in the way of my tail, could I put a hole in them?"

While he did not care either ways what she did with them he still shook his head no. "If you were to parade through the city in those I'm certain that I could sell them for a big profit. Then we can find a set of clothes for you that are more appropriate. You may put as many holes as you want when that happens."

She jumped down from the wagon and gave a little twirl. "So you think my beauty will entice some poor merchant to think these clothes are of higher quality than they are?"

The coy smile on her face was teasing and playful. Yet he could not refute the statement as that was exactly what he thought.

"For a traveler that denies being a merchant you sure do think like one."

"I never denied being a merchant. Merely that I am more a traveler than one."

She took off the greatcoat and tossed it in the wagon bed. Evidently the coat, which was made in his height, was too big for her. "Tricky, tricky. Your words hold hidden meaning; one must look beneath to find more than just what your words offer."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her words. "A good ninja must look underneath the underneath."

She tilted her head in clear curiosity. "A ninja you say? I have never heard of such a term. Still I find myself learning more. Look underneath the underneath? I quite like that."

He just smiled ruefully and gave her his merchant smile. Glancing up above he took his place to drive the wagon and gave her a look.

"In any case, it will rain soon. We should make haste."

Holo just chuckled at him and scampered on board the wagon. She joined him in the driver's seat. It was too big for one person, but slightly too small for two. It wasn't uncomfortable but he wasn't inclined to say he was comfortable either.

He roused the horse and took the reins in hand. A tug on his shirt caused his eyes to stray from the road and land on his new companion.

"This proud wolf made a bit of a spectacle of herself last night," she said a bit self-deprecatingly, as if her flustered demeanor reflected her true feelings. "In any case, it is good to meet you Naruto."

Holo smiled and held her hand to him. A small smile did manage to for on his face as he took hers and shook it.

Her hand was small and warm.

"Yeah, it's good to meet you too Holo."

With the neigh of a horse, the pair's strange travels had begun.

 **Authors Note:**

 **If you have any complaints or questions please read the warning up top before voicing them but other than that I'd love to hear feed back! I want to know what you all think so...**

 **Leave me a nice long Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Spice and Wolf

Chapter 2

The rain was a true downpour. The threatening storm finally caught up with Naruto and Holo. They did manage to catch sight of a church through their rain blurred vision but Naruto was reluctant to stay within the dry walls of the cathedral. He was never one to take refuge with the church and having a wolf eared woman with him did not help to make him want to any more.

Of course Holo had at first been a bit miffed with him but a promise of food and ale of her choosing once they reached town quickly quelled her anger. Though he could not, for the life of him, figure out if the anger was genuine or if she had just swindled him. Even with his ability to see through peoples intentions he would have to admit Holo was more cunning and deft than he had first given her credit for.

Taking refuge under trees to offset the down pour they had made barely any ground towards the city. With the rain making the grounds muddy and wet his poor horse had a hard time pulling the weighty cart. Finding the whole excursion a loss cause they had instead sought to find refuge from the chilly rain.

"Surely we could have been warm and dry with something hot to eat if you had not been so scared to set foot in that monetary."

"I was not scared," said Naruto has he wrung out his shirt causing a good amount of water to splash on the ground. "I don't like the church so I tend to avoid them. Dislike does not equal fear."

He heard a rustling, and turned to see that it was Holo's tail waving madly. The tail fur was very fine, and shed water readily. Naruto frowned as his face was dampened by the flying drops, but Holo seemed the least bit contrite.

"I see, well for moment there I almost believed that I wasn't the one with wolf ears and a fine tail— Oh how I hate human clothing."

He would have refuted the notion even more but his words were caught in his throat when discovered that she was now quite naked and wringing her own clothes free of water. Water fell in great, undignified drops from her beautiful brown locks. It seemed his new companion had no taboo with nudity. Then again he should have known that after his first meeting with her was with her naked.

"So what shall we do with your wheat?" he asked hoping to change the subject.

"Mm, what do you mean 'what'?"

"I mean, shall we thresh it, or shall we leave it as it is? Assuming the talk of you residing in the wheat is true, that is."

"As long as I live, the wheat will neither rot nor wither. But should it be burned, eaten, or grounded into soil, I will likely disappear. If it is in the way then you could thresh it and keep it safe somewhere; that might be better."

He nodded; he would need to keep at least a portion of the wheat safe to keep the young girl from disappearing.

"I shall take your advice to heart. Though I do want to sell some of it elsewhere, I will keep some aside so you won't fade away."

"Will you keep it in a pouch and hang 'round my neck?" she asked trailing a line down her neckline. It was tantalizing and he got the feeling that she was doing it more because she still couldn't figure out how to deal with him.

"I think my own method will prove to be more efficient." He said not raising to her actions. While he could thresh the wheat and keep it in a pouch the likelihood of misplacing or losing the bag would be high. Even if he kept it in his person at all times it would still be possible to lose it.

"And what will your method entail?" she asked with curiosity.

"An old forgotten method of hiding things, I am certain that we will never lose the wheat that I set aside."

"That doesn't fully answer my question," she said actually pouting. "I would start to think that there's more to you than just a simple traveler if you act this secretively all the time."

He just shrugged his shoulders unresponsive. There was more to him but just like he didn't know everything about her she didn't need to know everything about him. Once they reach Yoitsu, if it still stands, they will part ways and that would be the end of that.

"Still I find myself curious as to why you try so hard to avoid the church," the annoyance at having the conversation turned back to the subject he tried to avoid must have showed on his face because the girl smiled mischievously and continued. "If you will not tell me what you can do then surely you could at least tell me the _why_ of the things you do."

Naruto didn't say anything. He had his reasons for hating the church and its followers. He supposed that his grudge on the religion shouldn't trickle down to its new era of followers but whenever he saw their worship of the cross all he could think of was the cold fury of anger. They are not as corrupt as they were in the past but only because of their dwindling power. Absolute power corrupts absolutely but just because the power is no longer absolute does not mean the corruption had left as well. No, they were not as bad but that didn't make them any better in his mind.

"The church and I do not see eye to eye," he said after a period of time. "Their beliefs and narrow minded views have taken away from me and I refuse anything to do with them because of that."

That was the only thing he would say about the subject and it seemed like Holo felt his reluctance to speak more on the matter because she too fell quiet. She had a pensive look on her face as if trying to find more in the little amount he spoke. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to uncover more and more of him, but she will find that the more questions he answered the more she would have questions.

Silently he walked back to his wagon and took out the camping gear he kept safe underneath all his wares. He pulled out a brown sack that contained a myriad of pots and utensils. Finding the proper sized pot that he was looking for he gathered some water from the rain fall and quickly began constructing a pit for a fire.

Holo continued to stroke her tail to groom the appendix she was so proud of. Her eyes trailed after his form with an unreadable expression while he tried his best to ignore her gaze on him. He would admit her lack of clothing was a very big distraction but having a clear task made it somewhat easier to keep his eyes from wandering over to the beautiful girl.

He had a few fire woods within his wagon designed for moments like these. He kept them in a little compartment that he made on the bottom of the cart so as not to take up too much space. He kept them there for that reason and also to make sure that they always stayed dry. He only used these kindles for rainy days since the branches and wood on the ground would be too wet to properly catch.

He easily made the pit and set up the wood and put his hands together to go through some hand signs to mold fire chakra but he paused when he remembered that he wasn't alone. His eyes drifted back to the girl for the first time since he began setting up for camp and caught her eye. She looked curious and was observing him intently when he started to form the first hand sign for the simple jutsu. Playing it off, he just walked back over to the wagon and took out a flint to light the fire.

"What was that you were doing with your hands?"

He figured that she would ask about it. She was too perceptive to let an uncharacteristic gesture like that go unnoticed and her curious nature would not let it go unanswered.

"Just a habit."

"I would think it more than a habit. Your eyes flickered to me just as you made," she tried to form the horse sign with her fingers, as she scooted over to be closer to the flames, but she lacked the dexterity to properly make it. "Something like this with your fingers but stopped when you saw me."

"I was just an old habit of mine that you shouldn't concern yourself with; it wasn't due to you being here." It was clear that she would not get anything from him with such a direct approach. She looked at him impassively before she again spoke.

"Have you been traveling alone for long?"

"You could say that." He grabbed the pot filled with water and hung it over the flames that he had constructed.

"So you must not be used to the company of such a lovely woman."

"I've had my share of lovely women," he said throwing in some ingredients that he had into the pot. "It has been a while so I cannot say for certain if my eyes see true or if its dues to my lack of interaction with the opposite sex."

She looked slightly affront at the little jab he sent at her but it was quickly covered up with an amused grin.

"Well fear not for I know your eyes still see true. Why I would even dare say that your reluctance to let your gaze wander towards me even once while you make camp is because of my state of dress, no?"

"Or perhaps I was just too engrossed in my task that my mind had completely forgotten about you."

"Then why do you still keep your hardest to keep your eyes on anything but me?" If he looked at her now he would probably see a coy smile on her face if her tone was any indication. She was enjoying this little back and forth they were having.

"If one takes their eyes away from the food they are preparing then they better be prepared to eat a meal less than adequate of their skill. Any fine chef knows not to let anything distract them when they are working."

His day as a cook had taught him many lessons; one of them was to properly keep attention to what you are doing in the kitchen. One mistimed preparation and your meal could end up tasting worst the gruel. The ingredients were not of fine quality so proper timing and mixture would be the only thing to enhance the taste and its flavor.

"Ah so you admit me to be a distraction."

He paused and silently berated himself. He had been so engrossed in his cooking that he had allowed for her to gain the upper hand in their little verbal spar.

"I never denied that you were a distraction merely that I didn't want the food to go bad if I let my eyes wander." His eyes swiftly glanced at her confirming that she was smiling with amusement.

"Well regardless of my 'distracting' beauty I would still have to say whatever it is you are making smells absolutely wonderful."

He actually smiled at the comment even if she had won this round. He was proud of his cooking and it wasn't every day that he got a compliment for it since it had been so long since he had last cook for anyone.

"Would you like a taste?"

Her ears perked up and he tail swished back and forth behind her in excitement. "I don't know, while the smell is exquisite I do not know if the taste would match the smell."

She had a look like she wasn't interested in giving the stew a taste but her animal ears and tail told a different story.

"Well if you're so reluctant I guess I shouldn't push you on it."

He had to visibly restrain himself from allowing his emotions to show on his face when her ears drooped down in disappointment and the tail stopped its excited movement. He wasn't sure if she was even aware of it.

"I-I see well you are quite an understanding lad."

Naruto nodded and brought the wooden ladle he had been using to stir the pot and brought it up to his lips. With an exaggerated 'mhmm' he brought the ladle back in the pot and continued his stirring.

"You're right I shouldn't have tried to make you taste something you didn't want. It might not be to your liking so I'll be sure to keep that in mind from now on."

Her ears continued to droop like those of a sad puppy making her look absolutely adorable. He was about to break and say she could take a sip but she spoke before he could.

"W-well if you continue to insist on it then I wouldn't mind giving you my opinion on your creation." She bit her lip with her fangs making her full use of her innocent looks and Naruto found it hard to come up with anything to say.

Instead he just offered up the ladle to her and brought the utensil up to her mouth. She blew on it a few times before tasting the stew. Her eyes widened and the flopped ears on her head roused from its depression and sprang up. A look of absolute bliss formed on her face as her tail once again excitedly swished back and forth.

"Forget courtesy! If you need anyone to sample your cooking at any time then you better allow me the honors of getting first taste."

Naruto chuckled at her excitement. She may act sly and guarded sometimes but the moments she allowed herself to truly show was something he could not deny liking. He felt just as weary and guarded as she was since they were but strangers, regardless of their circumstance. Still he found this side of Holo much easier to trust and maybe even closer to.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind then."

"Be sure that you do!"

He smiled and continued to make the last preparations for the stew while silently patting himself in the back in his mind. He may have lost the first battle with her but he could safely say that he had completely won in the end.

* * *

The river Slaude meanders slowly across the plains. It is said to trace the path left behind by a giant snake that slithers from the mountains to the west through the plains to the eastern sea, and its wide, slow path is an essential transportation route for the region.

Pazzio is a larger port town situated near the midpoint of the river. Not far upstream lay large fields of wheat; even farther are thickly forested mountains. Logs are floated downstream year round; barges carrying wheat or corn, depending on the season, navigate up and down the river. That alone would be enough to ensure the town's prosperity, but because there are no bridges across Slaude, its ferries make it a natural gathering place.

The rain had not cleared until late night forcing them to keep camp and continue on the next morning. It was past afternoon, but not yet dusk, that Naruto and Holo arrived, during the busiest time of the day.

Pazzio's trade had grown since the town recovered its autonomy from the monarchy— now merchants and aristocrats ruled it. Consequently, there were heavy tariffs levied on goods entering the town, but there were no immigration checks or demand for identification. Had it been a castle town, the opposite would be true, and Holo's nonhuman status a problem.

"Have they no king here?" was Holo's first utterance upon arriving in the city.

"Is this your first time coming to a city of this size?"

"Times surely change. In my day, a city of this size would have been ruled by a king. I suppose this is a sign of the times then… much has changed."

There was a melancholy to her words that made him think that she wasn't just speaking about things in her perspective. He had the distinct feeling that she was worried about her home of Yoitsu. He didn't know what came over him but he placed a hand on her head in comforting gesture.

"I suppose things have changed, but change is only natural. You cannot say that you are the same person from years back. Can you? "

Holo shook her head wordlessly. It was a somewhat childish gesture but it matched her young appearance.

"Change is necessary but change is not an ending. It's merely the beginning of something new."

As someone that could understand her pain he could feel slightly happy knowing he could raise her spirits with his words still he felt slightly guilty for his what he said, even if he said it with good intentions. He remembered the tale of Yoitsu and its destruction so saying such a thing would no doubt raise her moral but could also be a lie.

Holo nodded, her face emerging slightly from underneath the cloak. There was a small smile on her face and slight tint of red on her cheeks, feeling a little embarrassed.

"'Twould be a disgrace to the name Wise Wolf to be comforted by you, though," the smile turned slightly mischievous but he paid it no mind. Her eyes wandered the sights once again but it trailed back to him in a sidelong glance that could've been interpreted as gratitude.

She leaned out of the cart and scanned the merchant stalls they passed looking every bit the country bumpkin on her first visit to the town.

"This isn't… a festival, is it?"

"If this were a church celebration day, the streets would be so crowded we couldn't pass through them. Today, though, there is still space. And I would not be here if it were." He said the last bit under his breath but he was sure that Holo had heard him with her enhanced hearing.

"Ho, difficult to imagine that," she said with a smile ignoring his last comment as she looked around the stalls happily.

Naruto couldn't help smiling at Holo now. She'd cheered up completely and was excitedly looking at the delicious fruits they passed with a childish glee. She had her moments when she showed her old age but he thought that this childish side of her suited her more. Not just because her appearance was that of a young woman but because he thought that it was just a look that suite her completely.

"There's quite a collection of fruit! Are they all picked nearby?"

"It's because Pazzio is the gateway to the south. When the season's right, you can even see fruits from regions impossible to visit."

"There are fruits in the north as well but they are tough and bitter. To make them sweet they must be dried and cured. We wolves can't do such work; we have to take it from the villages if we want a taste."

He honestly didn't expect wolves to have such a sweet tooth, birds, horses, or sheeps maybe but a wolf and liken for sweets wasn't something he expected. Then again he did have a toad that demanded candy from him whenever summoned so he shouldn't have been too surprised.

"I would think wolves would prefer something else other than sweets, spicy things maybe?"

"We don't like spicy food. Once we found red fang-shaped fruits among the cargo of a shipwreck. We ate it and regretted it out loud and long!"

"Hot peppers?"

"We dunked our heads in the river and decided humans were terrifying indeed," she said with a chuckle, enjoying the memory as she gazed at the stalls. After time, her smile faded, then finally reappearing as she sighed. He knew all too well the pleasure of nostalgia is never without its companion, loneliness.

Naruto was trying to decide what he should say when Holo seemed to perk up.

"If it's a red fruit we're talking about, I'd rather have those," she said, tugging on his clothing and pointing out a stall.

Beyond the stream of people and wagons, there was a stall with a generous pile of apples.

"Oh, those are apples."

"Are they now," Holo's eyes glittered behind the cloak. He wondered if she noticed that her tail was swishing back and forth underneath her skirt. Perhaps she really wanted the apples. "They do look rater appetizing, no?"

"Indeed, they will sell very well for that vendor."

What Holo was hinting at was clear enough, but Naruto pretended not to notice. He was reluctant to give into her every desire and it wouldn't do him well to act too accommodating towards her.

Holo's expression shifted as if to say 'that's not the point I was trying to make,' but again Naruto pretended not to notice.

As silence befell them, they continued along the road with the clop-clipping of the horses hooves as accompaniment. She was becoming anxious; she clearly wanted the apples but was loath to say so. They passed the apple booth, and it began to recede behind them.

"Mm… the apples…"

He pretended not to hear her but as they got farther from the stall a hand gripped his shirt from the side. He could not ignore her pleas anymore as he was forced to acknowledge his companion.

"What is it," he asked glancing down on her. She looked at him with a troubled look accentuated by her beauty. She looked quite meek and vulnerable yet it didn't have the same dishonesty that the look had when she was trying to get him to do something.

"I… I want… I want the apples…"

He had to actually strain to hear her words even though they were so close. He would have thought her pride would have kept her from admitting her desires but to his surprise she had admitted what she wanted and looked quite embarrassed for it.

Sighing knowing that he was about to give in he pulled out a small brown pouch that jingled in sound when he took it out. She tilted her head as it looked like the bag just appeared out of nowhere.

"Here I'll give you a silver _trenni_ coin. Go and buy yourself as much apples as you desire. It'll be my treat to you for asking instead of trying to gall me into buying you some."

She flashed him a charming smile and took the coin from his hands greedily. She returned to his cart moments later with more apples than she could carry. She appeared to not know the meaning of the word _restraint_ as she used the whole coin to make her purchase.

Her face and hands were sticky with juice, well into her fourth apple, when she once again spoke to him.

"Earlier, you pretended like you didn't notice."

"I did, but I had no way of knowing if my observation was correct."

She munched down on the apple with a loud snap. They both knew that, while, what he said was true, it was also a bit of a white lie since it was obvious enough to dissertate what she wanted.

"So you would have just kept on going unless I told you for myself?"

"Yes, if you don't tell me for yourself honestly then there would be no reason for me to buy you the apples."

"You know," she said licking the juice from her hand. Her pink tongue traced her fingers in an way that he didn't know if she knew that such an action would be found exceptionally erotic by any man. "Most men would foolishly throw money at a beautiful woman's object of desire if they knew what it was. And here you are, knowing full well that I was yearning for the fruit yet you tell me that you would have just let the opportunity pass you by unless I had been honest with you."

"That is correct; I have no desire to win your affection. We are bound by my promise to help you reach your home and I intend to see that through."

She looked slightly miffed at his words but he continued before she could say anything.

"But that does not mean that I wouldn't do something for you if you ask. For the time being, during our travels to your homeland, I consider us partners. I will grant you your desire if you are honest with me and I would hope you do the same for me. As for me ignoring your pleading looks. I will not strain myself to make you happy if only to shield your ego of asking. As a partner I consider us equals. I will not lower myself for you, or anyone, and I would not want you to do the same for me. What I have is yours and what is yours is mine. If you want something from me know that you'll have it but only if you give me the curtesy of asking instead of trying to pull and prod me to that direction."

She fell silent at his words and grew pensive. Her eating stopped as she looked at him in the eye with a mixture of curiosity, wonder, and little bit of happiness.

"…You truly are a peculiar man." A smile tugged on her lips as she reached for another apple behind her. "To consider yourself equal to the Wise Wolf of Yoitsu would sound insulting from any other person that would say that to me yet I feel more relief that you consider us equals."

Naruto said nothing and allowed himself a moment to glance down on the girl. The smile never left her face but she was staring at the apple in her hand slightly hesitant.

"I _am_ slightly crossed at what you said about having no desire to win my affection. What sane man would not want to win my favor! Am I not striking enough to catch your eye?" He actually had to chuckle at that. He could tell she was joking but he got the feeling there were some slight truth in her words. "Still I will admit to have judged you wrong. You are not a man that I can twist with my words and appearance. You hold the same pride as I do, and perhaps the same strength. It does not happen often but when it does this wise wolf is willing to admit to it. I was wrong."

A smile wormed its way on his face. He couldn't help it. As much as he wanted to suppress the feeling he could not deny it completely.

"Here," she said offering the apple in her hand. "As my equal 'what is mine is yours' right? Since you were kind enough to give me money for this fruit it is only right as your partner to offer you a piece."

Now it was his turn to hesitate. The offering, he could tell, was a bit more than a simple exchange. It was a sign that she was willing to put her trust in him and it meant the bonds between them would only deepen. It would be a big step for him but he could tell that it took as much courage for her to give the offer.

Hesitantly he took the apple from her hand.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Apples truly are the fruit of temptation." Holo said with a content sigh. Her belly bulged slightly from the amount of fruit she had eaten as she lounged around on the bed of their room.

She had eaten a whole silver _trenni_ 's worth of apples so he wasn't surprise to see the tiredness, that came after a big meal, appear. The one apple she had offered him seemed to have been the only one she was willing to give him but that was okay since he did not want anymore. That one apple was a load in itself.

"Shouldn't a wise wolf be able to conquer temptation?"

"While one may lose much because of avarice, nothing was ever accomplished by abstinence." The sight of Holo licking her fingers clean of the sweet juices strengthened her argument. If it meant missing such a sight as this, asceticism was the height of folly. Really, he wondered if she knew that her actions could drive a lonely man wild.

Choosing to ignore the comment Naruto strapped on his boots and stood up. "I will be at the tavern."

All of a sudden the grogginess in Holo disappeared as she seemed to perk up at his words. "The tavern? Will there be drinks and food?"

He actually had to pause at her sudden change in demeanor and answered slowly. "…yes?"

For some reason he felt a slight urge to shiver when he answered. It was probably just in his mind but the sudden change in her made him think that his wallet was going to be hurting after the day was over.

"Then allow me to accompany you. It would be a shame to go without an escort."

"It'll probably be very boring for you. I'm just going to hear some of the on goings in the city. If you like I could just bring you back something, if food and drinks are what you're after."

"I think I'd rather go with you. I can help with discerning if any news you learn is coming from a truthful source," she said with her ears twitching. "Plus I would rather be in your company than to stay in this stuffy room all by my lonesome."

She made a fair point. He did have his own way to tell if a person is lying but with Holo's ears she would be able to do it in a more subtle manner. Plus he did tell her that he would grant her request if she only asked first.

"Very well you can come with me."

She gleefully jumped from her bed and tied a handkerchief around her head to cover her ears. She followed him out with a happy look on her face causing many townspeople to stare at her as they walked by. He could not blame the men for their wandering gaze, though I'm sure lovers and wives would not think the same. She had a captivating beauty to her that seemed to just draw people's attention. If he was not as strong willed as he was then there was a large chance that he would have fallen for all of her tricks and be strung around to her every whim.

Thankfully he did possess a will stronger than the average man and put a stop to her wire pulling. Hopefully now that she knows that there was no need to trick him to get him to do what she wanted then things would be easier for them and will allow him to find the needed information so he can bring her to Yoitsu as quick as possible.

The tavern they entered was dinky and stuffy. The place was barely lit with only a few candles lighting the inside and only the sunlight to help illuminate the rest. Tables were lined up all around the room filled with gleeful men smiling and drinking. It was the picture perfect scene of a midafternoon bar. He didn't particularly like being in bars because drunk men were never his favorite company. He only ever entered this kind of scene when he wanted information on a particular town. From the bright smile on his companions face he would have to guess that she was of the complete opposite.

"Let us drink ale!"

"We're not here to drink you know," he said dryly but his words were left on deaf ears as the young woman dragged him to a table and they were quickly greeted by a barmaid.

"What can I get you both?"

Holo looked at him expectantly almost begging him with her eyes. He gave a sigh and ordered them a couple cups of wine and some dried fish to chew on. The barmaid flashed him a smile and quickly got their order ready.

It only took a few moments for the girl to comeback with their drinks and food. Holo looked at the mug before her and quickly chugged almost half the contents within. She placed the mug back on the table with a heavy thunk and gave a sigh of content. She would break any poor man's fantasy if they were to see her like this.

"'Tis wine is quite bland but it has been so long since I've had alcohol that even the watered down taste is heavenly on my tongue."

Naruto sipped his wine with a little bit less enthusiasm but he did agree with her. It had been a long time since he had drank any form of alcohol and like a babe that craved his mother's milk the wine was like a long forgotten friend that he happily greeted.

"This dried fish is quite good as well! I would not have thought that such a simple combination of wine and fish would be so good."

Naruto just smiled at her and felt content. Holo's enthusiasm was more than contagious and he found himself smiling and joking around with her more. He would blame it on the wine but really it was because of the company. He found himself caught up in her pace and completely forgot that he came into the tavern for a reason.

He was reminded of this when a man approached them. Given his dress and affect, he had deduced that the man was a merchant. His bearded face looked young; he probably hadn't been working on his own for very long.

"Heh-heh I'm quite envious of the company you come with lad."

Naruto's eyes lost the shine it had as if froze and his joyous grins switched to his professional smile. "Yes, she is quite something."

Holo hid a smirk from behind her cup but said nothing.

"So young yet you already managed to sweet talk such a lovely girl to be with you. Thinking that it's traders like you, who is so young, that I'll be going up against in the future, why, it's hard not to despair."

The man grinned as he spoke, revealing a smile that lacked one front tooth, giving it a certain charm. Perhaps he pulled the tooth on purpose to lend his foolish smile persuasion. As a merchant, it would not be a far guess as he'd use his appearance to best effect.

"I'm merely a traveler like any other," Naruto said shortly. Beside him, Holo straightened. The cloth over her head shifted slightly; only he knew that is was her ears pricking.

"Far from it, lad! There's no need to be modest I can tell even with your youthful appearance that you are a merchant not to be trifled with. There's no need to call yourself a mere traveler or I would feel very inadequate."

"Then I rescind my comment," he said realizing that he'd better not be careless. In the world of money it meant little if you could run faster than the sound barrier or break boulders with your own fist. This was a world where wit and cunning won. "Yet I would prefer it if you wound not call me lad. It would be ill fitting if you think me as a lad but praise me so much."

Holo tried to stifle a laugh but the merchant still noticed. He just smiled tightly and ignored the girl.

"Yes, forgive me master," the man said using the respective title of a merchant of higher stature. "I meant nothing of it. If anything it's a compliment to be so young yet so successful in not only trade but in passion."

The man glanced at Holo who looked as pristine and noble as her looks would have people assuming. He was obviously drawing up conclusions of his own so Naruto felt no need to correct his assumptions.

"Yes well, it's certainly providential that I've met the both of you. Can you spare a moment to hear my tale?" Silence descended as he flashed his grin that was one tooth short and moved closer to the pair

* * *

While the man, who introduced himself as Zheren, went to fetch them ale the two companions whispered to each other under low whispers.

"So you told me that you can tell truth from lies?"

"Hm? Oh, more or less." Wiping her hands on the back of her hand in very un-lady like manner, Holo turned her attention back to the plate of dried fish.

"So, how good at it are you?"

"Well, I know that he did find you impressive," she smirked and held her cheeks in a fake demure manner. "Though it was because he found me to be so lovely and in your company."

Naruto said nothing but the look on his face made Holo giggle happily.

"It's not perfect, though" Holo said impishly, licking cheese from her fingers. "You may believe me or not… as you wish."

Before he could answer the young man came back with three mugs of ale and some bar snacks that had Holo salivating. Though she did hide it well but the slight movement from underneath her skirt gave away her excitement.

"I rejoice at our meeting!" said Zheren, raising his wine cup. It knocked against Naruto's with a pleasant _klok_. "I pray for you and your companions, good fortune!"

"So, to business." Naruto said after they had drank from their cup.

"Ah, right." Zheren composed himself and looked at Naruto, but looked briefly to Holo as well, as though he knew she, too, was a figure not to be underestimated.

"There is a certain silver coin in circulation that is due to be replaced by a coin with a higher concentration." The man paused for dramatic effects. It truly was big news. Such information could make a person very rich if they knew the right coin. "I know which coin is due to be replaced, due to information I got from a small mining town, and would gladly share this information with you… for a price."

Naruto didn't say anything at first and looked to his companion. If one knew in advance which coin was due to be replaced, one could buy them up in bulk, and then exchange them for the new coins, thus realizing amounted to pure profit. Zheren claimed that he knew which coin among all those circulating in the world would be replaced, and share the information in exchange for a piece of the profit. Since Zheren would certainly have made the same offer to other merchants, Naruto could not simply swallow the whole story.

Holo just stared back at him with an unreadable face to the normal man, but to Naruto it was like they were having a conversation with words. She left the decision to his discretion but she confirmed his thoughts that while the story might be believable there was some falsity in it.

"And what exactly is your price?"

"In exchange for selling you the information of which silver currency is due to become purer, I want a portion of the profit you'll make, ten _trenni_ for the information plus ten percent of your profit."

"Is this story of a purer coin true?"

Zheren faltered slightly at the directness of the question. "Well like I said it was based on information I learned of in a mining town. I think it's trustworthy, but… there are no guarantees in business."

"I see well then I see no further need for us to conduct business."

"N-now, hold just a minute," the man was stunned. It was a fair deal yet it was met with a quick denial. "I think the deal was fair for both side. Don't just deny me so quickly, maybe think on it for a day and then reconvene when you've had time to think it over."

"There will be no need; I will not change my mind today or tomorrow."

There was a stunned silence as Naruto would not budge on his decision. Holo was actually shocked as well. She did not have a lot of dealings with money and currency but even she thought that the deal would be fair for both parties.

"W-well if that is your decision then I guess I have nothing else to say."

"We thank you for the food and drinks."

At his curt response Zheren's once cheerful face vanished and turned twisted with rage. "Now see here _lad_ ," Naruto's eyes narrowed at the venom in the man's voice. They were starting to make a scene and he hated being in the center of everyone's eyes. "I have been nothing but kind and truthful with you. You will not grow to be a fruitful merchant if you spit in the face of your elders. You should learn to treat those of your better with respect."

"I believe you already established that I was your better, did you not?" Naruto was calm as he took a drink from his cup. "If my rebuke has angered you then I will not apologize. As a merchant you should know that the other party has every right to decline a transaction no matter how fair each side believes the trade to be. Should you have not already known this? Considering you are my 'elder' in our profession then it would be quite sad for you to have forgotten such a simple lesson."

Zheren grew red at his words but like a true merchant knew when to back out when he had taken a loss. Clearly he could not win with the young blond so he turned his attention to the lovely young woman who accompanied him.

"So what is your name miss?"

"Mine?"

"Yes, if you will allow me to know of the name of such a lovely flower then I shall whisk you away and show you a life far better than you know." Zheren grinned shamelessly as Holo fidgeted in her seat nervously, occasionally pausing to say things like "Oh, my,", an affection Naruto found amusing causing him to snort from behind his cup.

Zheren glared at him but smiled sweetly back at Holo as she nervously stared. A second passed and the timid look disappeared from her face. She took Naruto's hand into her causing him to scowl but the mischievous look on her face only widened even more.

"The traveler is happiest before the journey; a flower is more beautiful in bloom and a woman when mysterious. To give out my name to another when the one that has plucked this flower would not be proper, thus it is something I cannot do."

Gone was the impish look on her face as she started to fidget in her seat once again, occasionally looking at Naruto with a blush on her face and quickly looking away as if embarrassed. It was an elegant way of denying the man but the implications of her words were not lost to those that had been listening in causing a mass amount of men to blush.

Zheren looked between them with a look of shock on his face. Naruto had a scowl on his face but that only made her words seem truer in the man's eye. He left in a flash to salvage whatever dignity he had left.

Holo giggled once the man was gone while Naruto gave her a look that said 'did you really have to say something like that.' She just shrugged and gave him a coy smile.

"Though I do not disagree with your decision, I have to ask. The deal that he suggested was more than fair. Why did you deny him?"

"He gave too much information," Naruto said with a knowing look on his face. "He tried to lure me with an interesting piece of information but he gave me too much that I would have no need for a middle man."

"So you have a way of finding out which coin is to rise in value?"

"Perhaps, who do you take me for? But I will not limit my search to an increasing currency but a depreciating one as well. After all there is still profit to be made with a depleting value as well."

Holo gave him a thoughtful look before chuckling to herself. "You continue to surprise me. At this point I should always expect the unexpected with you, shouldn't I?"

 **Authors Note:**

 **N/A**

 **Leave me a nice long Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Spice and Wolf

Chapter 3

Naruto and Holo had been walking around the market for the better part of the day. It was just around midday, so fresh-baked bread was lined up in neat rows. In front of a stall, a maid was buying more bread than she could possibly eat, probably for the midday meal of some craftsman and his apprentice. He could tell already that his companion wanted a taste of the bake goods they were passing. It wasn't a hard connection to make considering he had spent the better part of the day paying for the food that the glutinous deity craved.

"Mm, I want to eat one of those."

He had to suppress a sigh from coming out. He had told her that he would allow her the freedom to make requests from him but he was beginning to think that it would have been better to just allow her to believe that manipulating him was the best way to get what she wanted. At least then he could play ignorant. Now that she knew that he would do as she asks, the proverbial flood gates had pretty much broken.

"You want some bread?"

"Mhm, that one there. The one with the honey on it."

Holo indicated to the long thin loaves that were on display. The honey drizzled bread was a popular snack for those that could afford to indulge themselves and spend a little extra coin for the sweets. He wouldn't say that he was that fond of the overly sweet treat but he could see how it would appeal to the sweet tooth of his companion. The loaves themselves were standard plain bread hung from eaves. This had become a certain policy for bakers selling the sweet bread as the generous honey coating poured on top would cascade down the loaves in a tantalizing manner that attracted many customers.

"You have money from the allowance I've given you," he told her. The bread did look delicious but he was starting to worry that the girl would end up moaning and groaning by the end of the day from the amount of food she had consumed already. "Go ahead and buy some if you want."

"I do not like that you have so freely given me your money." It didn't look like it from his point of view, though she had made her desires known to him before making a purchase. "'Twould be a shame to the name Wise Wolf if I were to hang on your pocket throughout our travels. No, you have said so yourself we are equals and I refuse to bleed you of your money like a leach. I would like to be of more assistance to you."

Ah, he could understand where she was coming from now. It's easy to see that Holo is a prideful woman. She would never allow herself to be in debt to any person. Anyone within her presence would have picked up on that trait of hers.

"You should have at least allowed me to accompany you when you met with that cambist to exchange coins. I would have been able to ascertain which silver coin has dulled or lustered."

That was a meeting that Naruto did not want to happen. Weiz was a person that he could barely stand. They had met many a seasons ago at one of the local taverns he used to stop by, back when he was just starting out with this new profession.

He had frequented the bar they had met in not because of the pretty barmaids that the other patrons seemed to trip themselves over. It was because it was the one place in the whole world that had a dish similar to ramen. Even in the millennia's, of however long he's lived, the tasty noodles and broth was still his favorite dish. Yet, somehow during the decline of man, ramen had disappeared. No chef that he had learned under knew the dish. He would freely admit that once the realization had sunk in that ramen was no more that it had left him depressed. It was one of few comforts he had in his long life but without the true knowledge of how the dish was made he had to settle for poor imitations that didn't compare.

It was thanks to blind luck that he had discovered the bland version of the dish served at the bar. It wasn't ramen but it was as close to the taste and texture he had found so far. It was a few years ago but to him it might as well had been a few days. Years had become such a short period of time for him that sometimes he forgets that a few years was a long period of time for regular humans.

"I told you that I did not need your assistance for something like that. I did well enough on my own to learn that it is the _trenni_ coin that is depreciating."

She just huffed with crossed arms before looking up at him from underneath her cloak. "Could it be that you're just trying to keep me all to yourself? A young woman such as I knows not the wonders of this world. Perhaps you're trying to keep from other men from sinking their claws into me."

He just flicked her on the forehead as a response causing her to yelp softly in pain.

"Do not treat me like a pup!" Holo said holding her forehead with her hands and a bit of color on her face.

"Then don't act like one."

She glared at him before turning away. "I don't imagine apples and bread are far apart in price. Will you carry the mountain of bread I'll bring back with me? Or shall I ruin some unsuspecting bakers day by asking him for so much change?"

He actually had to stop for a second to understand what she was talking about until he realized that a silver coin would be too big of a currency to pay for such a small purchase. He considered just shooing her away and seeing which of the two she would do but decided instead to replace a coin in her possession with several brown and black copper ones. If he had to guess which of the two she would choose then he would be the one holding a load of bread instead of the baker weeping at the amount of change he would have to give up for her purchase.

Holo scrutinized the currency exchange as he pointed at the coins she would need to use. After a moment of examining the coins Holo turned on her heel and headed for the bakers stall with a slight giddiness that she failed to hide.

Naruto let out a sigh that he felt he had been holding in for the better part of the day. As necessary as it was to have the girl follow him around, since he couldn't just lump her into a room and expect her to keep herself from trouble, it was as exhausting an experience as he's ever had.

He did enjoy the witty banter that they see to always fall into but having to always be on his toes whenever they spoke made his head hurt. He had to admit that her title of Wise Wolf wasn't just a title. She was fast to pick up on subtle hints and could discern half-truths easily. He had never met an individual so vexing yet charming at the same time, half the time he had to keep himself from wanting to hit her for her silver tongue but the other half he couldn't quite put into words. It was gratifying and pleasant but also a mixture of content and, dare he say, fun.

"Always with the quick tongue," Naruto said, but in truth he couldn't claim he wasn't enjoying himself.

"Who has a quick tongue?"

Naruto craned his head to the side to see who had spoken.

The owner of the voice came from a pretty young woman with mahogany hair, violet eyes, and impressively pale skin, despite knowing that she's worked in the wheat fields for most of her life. There was a bright smile on her lips and a knowing look that always seemed to be a fixture on her face whenever they met.

"Chloe," he said trying not to let the surprise show on his face. "What are you doing here?"

The smile seemed to widen some as she sauntered over to him with a slight sway to her hips. As Yarei's little sister he had a lot of dealings with her. It was sort of impossible to not encounter the girl when she would always hover over them whenever he was in town.

"I didn't see you this year."

The briefest of smile formed on his face as she stood before him with her arms open. He didn't return the gesture or make a move to close in for the hug that she desired but that had never stopped the young girl before as she just swooped in and gathered him into her arms regardless of his willingness.

If he was to be truly honest the real reason that he held such a soft spot for the little village that he visited was due to the girl in front of him. He had tried to keep her at arm's length and never showed her any warmth but it didn't seem to matter as she still pursued his approval each year.

"It's good to see you Naruto."

He allowed himself a smile since she couldn't see his face. She always smelled like the earth and the sun. As a farmer's daughter she didn't have the luxury of daily cleanliness but he found that he liked her scent more than if she was showered and perfumed. It was a fragrance that would make most nobles flinch but to him, it was nice. It was a nostalgic scent that put him at ease, though it never showed on his face.

"Were you going to leave and not say a word to me?" She held him away from him and looked him over, as if to compare what she saw in front of her from her memory. "I'm trying very hard not to feel angry at you but if you have a good reason for not visiting me, then all will be forgiven."

"Things came up," was his lame excuse. "As you know Yarei is the Holo this year and I wouldn't have been allowed in the town anyways. I'm not a part of the village."

"You could be, though." She said firmly. "Everyone from the village knows of the thing's you've done for us. No one would be opposed if you were to permanently stay."

"I know," he replied.

"As long as you know," she always had the same response and the same knowing smile as if she always knew his answer before he even spoke.

"So tell me," she said with a bright smile, changing the topic. "How has your travels been?"

"It's been well," he said. "How were the crops this year?"

The smile on her face vanished.

"They were great, the village has never been more blessed," though from her tone of voice it didn't sound like she felt the same sentiment. "We had been laboring away each day. Even with winter approaching the mornings was still tough and when the chill did settle in, it just posed different hardships."

With the cold weather slowly coming, warm days had become far in between. Yet, still there had been days when you could have sworn that summer was still around and that winter was still slumbering. He felt for a girl, someone like her had to work every day from morning till dusk whether it was cold or warm. It was a lifestyle that wasn't for everyone, and for someone like Chloe, pale skinned and petite, manual labor had been tougher on her than for someone like her burly brother.

"I wish I could travel like you and never have to stay in one place for more than my heart desires." She had that far off look on her face, fantasizing about the places she'd see and the people she'd meet. It was a curse for a farmer's daughter to have a traveler's heart. "But someone such as I can only dream."

He didn't say anything. There were a number of things he could have said to make her feel better but he couldn't say any of it.

"Soon though," she said, her smile coming back. "Soon I think I'll be able to follow you."

"What do y—"

"I see that you have managed to ensnare a poor maiden in the time I was away."

The sharp tone made him inadvertently shrink. Her words and tone were chilling making it it seem like it had come from an intimidating individual but the appearance of the girls honey smeared cheeks made it seem more like it came from a pouting maiden than a scorned woman.

"Holo."

Holding onto a bag filled with honey drizzled bread on one hand and the food itself on the other. Holo looked like a young girl that just got told that she would have to share her favorite toy with someone else. Though her young features made her look less threatening, the sweets smeared on her lips didn't help, he knew enough of her to know that he would need to mind his words in the next few minutes lest he gives more ammunition to her already growing bank of rebuttals.

"To think that a woman could leave her companion for but a moment and be faced with a scene that would leave her in tears."

These kinds of moment are when the urge to hit her was really felt. Her continuous game of making others confuse their relationship for sheer amusement was not something he reciprocated.

"I see no tears marring your cheeks."

She just went on as if he had not said anything.

"I would say that it's the sweet atmosphere you seem to exude that causes flies to be drawn to your person but then the lord would strike me for uttering such falsities."

"I think the flies would swarm to you before they even acknowledge me," he said with a dry look.

"But of course, 'tis only natural. All creatures are drawn towards the sweetest of fruits." She gave him a look as if just realizing that he was there.

"I agree animals covet the natural sweetness that nature can provide, though I could say that they flock to you for that reason in the literal sense."

Almost as if the fates themselves were watching them in amusement, an insect flew by Holo's honey covered mouth causing her to swat at it. A faint tint of red flushed on her cheeks and he knew that he at least managed to rouse her slightly.

"Hmph, I need not honey's sweetness to attract the masses," she said absently, wiping away the sticky remnants from her mouth. "I am the Wise Wolf—!"

"Holo?"

The utterance of her name cut off the girl's proclamation, drawing the attention back to the cause of the whole banter. Chloe was looking between them with a mixture of bemusement and stun. His previous urge to smack Holo was back but only this time he felt like hitting himself as well.

"'Tis my name that you uttered," Holo replied in a gentle manner that only someone titled like her could achieve after being interrupted. "While you know my designation, I am at a disadvantage as I know not yours."

Chloe flushed and matted down her dress in fret at having the attention be drawn to her. He wasn't someone that cared very much about standings but for the normal civilian the status of a person dictated how respectful you should act towards them. Holo, who undoubtedly exuded an aura of fine upbringing, could make someone of Chloe's stature gait over her words. It wasn't that she had to do anything for people to sense that about her she just exuded the aura of a noble. As small as she was her demeanor made her seem big and untouchable like royalty, pure and unobtainable to those beneath her.

"My name is Chloe, my lady."

"'Tis a pleasure young one, as you are aware I am Holo." she tilted her head in greeting. "I would think that this man has already introduced himself, if my judge of his character were correct."

He had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes at her jabs at him. He knows proper social etiquette just fine and she knew that as well. It was just one of her ways of poking at him whenever he said anything to annoy her in their discussions.

"I've known Naruto for a very long time so his introduction happened quite a while ago."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, he's unsociable, hard to talk to, and tough to get along with but all those bad features of him had never stopped anyone from my village from approaching him. With all that said I think you could excuse my curiosity as to how you are acquaintance with him… ma'am?" She hastily threw the title in the end as to not seem too presumptuous.

"We're traveling together." He said before Holo could make a comment that would no doubt just give him more headaches. "Through circumstances I am accompanying her through her pilgrimage."

Chloe looked between them with a tilted head. It wasn't unusual for a girl of Holo's age, or what her appearance made her age seem like, to go on a religious pilgrimage. These women are usually referred to as nuns and sisters in association with the church but most of the time the women on these journeys aren't actually holy maidens of the religion.

"'Tis true," Holo said surprising him that she would play along that easily. "Naruto has been kind enough to accompany me on my pilgrimage as I traverse the land in hopes of becoming closer with the lord."

Chloe nodded and made the sign of the cross as it was accustomed. It was a believable lie that didn't have very many holes in it so he wasn't worried about any suspicion that might arouse the girl. Typically, young women of aristocratic background are the ones that go on these so called 'pilgrimage' so it could easily be believed with the way people seem to assume Holo was of noble birth.

"I see, well I pray that your travels go well."

"I thank you for your kindness as I believe I will be in need of your prayers. There are many forms of danger for those on the road. I lay awake at night with one eye open for fear of being consumed by the beastly nature of those I travel with."

It was a not so subtle jab at him that even Chloe picked up on but the young girl just smiled. "Then you should sleep soundly with Naruto around. He won't let anything happen to you as long as he's around."

Her words stumped even Holo as she did not expect the girl to come to his defense. Though she said it with a sweet smile there was barbs to her words that unbalanced even the wise wolf.

"Of course, I would expect nothing more from him."

Chloe just smiled, turned to him and drew closer to whisper in his ear. "Don't be a stranger okay? I know you'll only be around for a few more nights, so before you go off to another far away land I want to see you before you leave. There's something I'd like to discuss with you and I'm hoping that it will end with good fortunes for the both of us, for all of us."

She quickly hugged him once again before he could even protest and ran through the crowd and out of sight. She was hiding something and she was making it obvious to him that there was something she wasn't telling him. They both knew that he had easily picked up on all her dropped hints during their conversation but that only made him more curious.

She had always boasted that even though he was cold, aloof, and harder to get near than a mother near maternity that she knew him better than anyone in the village. So it made sense that she was dropping all those hints to grab his attention. She was up to something and from what he could guess it's something big, something that has her excited and wants him to know about.

"'Tis surprising to know that you are so popular with the fairer sex," Holo said grabbing his attention. "I had thought that such a dishonest man would cause most women to distance themselves from you. Is she someone close to you?"

"When have I ever been dishonest with you?"

"Oh, sure you have told no lie," she said absently while grabbing another of the sweets from her bag. "But there has been many a time that you have withheld some of the truth. If I had to choose between honest and dishonest to describe a man that tells just enough then I would have to choose dishonest. After all, an honest man has no reason to withhold information."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Don't tell lies now, you forget that I can tell when you are not being truthful with me." Holo said with a coy smile. "Still you refrained from answering my question."

He glanced at her wondering why she continued to ask him pointless questions about him. She was trying to judge him but there was no reason for her to keep meddling in his business.

"She… is not."

"Hmm," she said after a pause. "I retract my previous statement."

"Which one? You've made quite a few today."

She just flashed him a grin and walked ahead of him. "I cannot say that you are an honest or a dishonest man when even you don't know when you are not telling the truth. So I retract my statement in saying that you are a dishonest man."

"Are you telling me that I'm not being honest with myself?" He asked a little more than annoyed that he was being judged so poorly.

"Pigs cannot fly even if you tell them each day that they can. Just because you believe it does not mean it to be true." Turning around so she could face him, she looked him in the eye with a face that he couldn't quite read. "Trust me I am the Wise Wolf of Yoitsu, Holo. When I speak, I speak the truth."

* * *

It was suddenly silent. Naruto watched Holo, who seemed unable to return his gaze. She glanced at him just once, and then quickly looked away. He had seen this before. Sifting through his memories, he realized it had been the apple incident, shortly after they had arrived in Pazzio. Did she want more apples then?

It was a bizarre sight to find the girl turn so demure after endless hours of teasing and clever quips during the daylight. Now with the sun waning and the night slowly creeping in the girl had turned as docile as a deer. Quite a statement to make about the proud girl, who would no doubt rip into him with sharp words should he ever voice out his comparison of her to a doe.

Still the contrast was too apparent to ignore. He seriously doubted that the girl had suddenly turned meek because she wanted more apples. Her earlier gluttony had already shown that she was willing to voice out her desires should something catch her eye.

The lack of noise wasn't at all uncomfortable to him. He was, in fact, used to the sounds of silence yet it felt slightly off. It wasn't something he could put a finger on but then again the feeling was slight and hardly registered.

"You've become quite silent all of a sudden." He said finally breaking the lull between them. "Have all the sweets you devoured earlier comeback to make you pay for your over indulgence?"

Her ears twitched from under her hood.

"I would think that a woman shrouded in silence and mystery would be more appealing to the eyes of a male." She turned her head to him so he could see the slight curve of her mouth. "Or did you find me to be too charming in such a setting?"

"How could I find charm in a girl suffering from over eating? I had thought you were silent from stomach pains. If you have time to joke around then you must be just fine."

The girl paused before the edges of her lips curled into a smile. "Did you truly not find me charming in this light?"

He had a comeback ready on his tongue but Holo had started to walk towards him causing the quip to die in his throat. It was just a trick of the light with the way the setting sun behind her seemed to glow and wrap around her form yet still he found his throat dry. He took a step back as she seemed to move slowly, far too slow, towards him. It might have only been moments but it felt like time had slowed as she edged closer to him.

He looked down to the sight of her chestnut hair peeking from her shawl. She was small, far smaller than him so when she was so close to him he could only see the top of her head. He couldn't utter a single word when Holo's hand reach and grabbed his shirt to draw him closer to her.

The feeling lasted for but moments as harsh reality came crashing back and the feeling of unease that he had felt earlier returned. He felt like kicking himself for not understanding what his senses were telling him.

"We're being followed."

She was close enough to tickle his ear with her breath but it had barely even registered to him. There was an edge to her voice that he had never heard from her before which he realized was because she was on edge.

"It's been quite some time since I noticed but there are three people that have been following us."

"Yeah, I noticed as well." He drew her closer as if lovers in a tender embrace. "It seems there's no way of avoiding confrontation. We are still a bit from the inn and unlucky enough to be away from a crowd."

She stiffened underneath his body, "Do you have any of my wheat on your person?"

He would have questioned her on why that was important but the men following them seemed to have finally decided to make their presence known.

A pair of burly men flanked a short wiry individual donned in dark blue clothing. His outfit looked to be finely made yet his dealing in fabric told him that though the man's clothing looked the part of a wealthy individual, the material was as poor as the ones beside him. He was nothing more than a commoner wearing illusionary drags.

"Should you not do such an act within closed walls, travelers?"

Naruto separated himself from Holo quickly, acting as if they had been caught in a shameful position and spoke before Holo could say anything.

"Forgive us sirs; I had thought we were without company."

"That is not an excuse that the lord himself would forgive." The man said with a tsk. "What a man does with a woman should not be done upon outside of the walls of their own home."

Naruto bowed his head slight. "Too true, I feel as if I allowed myself to be caught up in the moment. Only the lord knows the guilt I feel for my sins."

"I too must apologize for the scene we have caused." Holo said playing along with his act as if knowing his plan without any words spoken between them. "We shall be on our way as we have already shown too much. I feel as though my maiden heart could not bear anymore embarrassment."

They had tried to turn and leave but the two men beside the man had moved to block their way. Naruto sized up the two and found little in their appearance to make him think they were anything more than a couple of thugs for hire.

While he had not practiced any form of self-defense, let alone the shinobi arts, for many a years he wasn't exactly helpless. His chakra had not dwindled in the slightest and though he did not possess the strength and speed he once had he could still be considered the most powerful human being alive. A couple of no named thugs and their handler were not nearly enough to make him feel any sort of fear.

The only problem would be his companion. While she did not seem to be frightened like any normal girl would be in her situation she didn't look all that composed either. The usual mischievous look on her face was gone and in place was a cornered wolf that looked ready to act at a moment's notice.

"I apologize but I don't think that we can let you two leave."

Naruto huddled Holo closer to him to put himself between her and the men.

"I don't quite understand." He said neutrally.

"You see we have a little business with you companion." The man said leering at Holo from behind him. "We found her to be quite an interesting individual. She may cover herself with those silken clothing but a fine woman such as her could not be hidden under such things."

His hand tightened into a fist, he was starting to feel annoyance more than anything for the sudden cliché situation. They had never really been in danger with him around but he had no desire to stand out in such a populated town.

A pair of soft hand wrapped themselves around his own drawing his attention away from the man. Holo had grabbed his balled up fist with a look of concern on her face. She must have mistaken his tension for fright because she left her spot from behind him and put herself in direct sight of their assailant.

"I feel as if we have played the innocent part long enough, Naruto." She said a slight frostiness in her voice. "It would seem that this thing has sought to escalate this little meeting into something more."

"That's quite uncalled for wench." The man said with gritted teeth. "Too call me a thing is beyond insulting."

"Oh, is that so? 'Twas but a mistake of mine, I had sought to insult you further but I feel as if I had not properly conveyed myself to you." She took a few steps until she was face to face with the man and glared down at him. "Let me properly express myself now. Leave now little monkey."

The short man balked a little at the intense look on Holo's eyes but the presence of the two towering individuals with him quickly gave him the courage to glare right back.

"You shall rue this day woman. Do not think that the night will be easy on you when we are done with your little tryst. Now stand aside so we can deal with this punk, 'fore we mar up that pretty little face of yours."

"Try it."

The growl that came from Holo's throat was so animalistic that the two thugs actually hesitated before they moved to grab her. Before they could even lay their hand on her though, Naruto appeared between them and gripped their wrist before making contact with her person.

Gone was the meek embarrassed appearance he tried to exude when trying to diffuse the situation and in place was a cold angry face that stopped all of them in place. A heavy atmosphere seemed to have rooted them all causing Holo to wonder if his anger was directed at her or if she was just imagining it.

"I think that is quite enough. My companion might have said it a bit crudely but the message is still clear. Leave now or make the mistake of not heeding my advice."

It was hard to tell if the man was shaking from fright or anger, perhaps a combination of both. Regardless he did not make a wise decision and instead raised his finger to point as he directed the thugs in command.

"Get him boys! Show this child his place!"

Naruto scoffed in annoyance and allowed the two thugs to pull away their hands from his grip. He did not want to deal with this at the moment. He was pressed for time.

The two thugs while quite large and imposing were as slow as snails, at least in his opinion. Naruto dipped and ducked under their assault, never allowing them to come close to touching him and never making the move to hit back.

He made a show of fumbling around like all his dodging were by luck or but a hair away which only seem to infuriate the thugs even more. Their angers were clearly showing on their faces as their attacks came at an even faster rate.

Naruto bumbled his way around the assault and pushed one of the thugs into the other and separated himself from the pair. He quickly grabbed onto Holo's hand, shocking her all the while, and dragged her away.

She didn't quite understand the situation at first allowing their assailant to recover but by that time the two had managed to gain a bit of distance between them. Any thought of pursuing the pair was quickly gone as even if they managed to catch up to them they would be in a more populated part of town.

Naruto dragged Holo along as they sped through the streets. She was lagging behind him, far slower than him with her shorter legs, but their clasped hands allowed them to stick together until they were running on streets with people turning their heads as they sped through.

They ran a fair distance before they deemed their location safe from their pursuers. They were on a familiar street now just a few paces or so away from their inn. There were still a few people out but they seemed to pay no mind to the slightly sweaty couple.

"Who knew that you were that light on your feet?"

"What?" Naruto gasped as he gulped down some air. "What are you talking about?"

"That little show you put on," she said fanning herself with her hand. "You were stumbling around like a drunken bear but there was grace to your movement. I had thought you were just a flighty traveler but you have some skill to you yet."

"I barely made it out of there with my head intact!"

"Oh come now, you're not even winded!" She pointed out. "A little excitement in your travels never hurts anyone."

"Until someone actually gets hurt," he said drolly. "And don't think that I haven't forgotten that little stunt you tried to pull back there."

She met his glare with a pleasant smile. "Oh, did you mean how I made you flush like a maiden in love?"

She put on the same look she had earlier and fidgeted nervously. He wasn't fooled by the act though and flicked her on the forehead. That seemed to have the effect he was looking for as the girl glared at him, holding her forehead in pain.

"No, I meant how you tried to instigate those fools to come after us. If I had not intervened then perhaps they would have had a nice wolf pelt to warm their night."

"But they don't!" She said rubbing her slightly red forehead. "You know as well as I that there was no more room for discussion. They had been followed us for quite a long time. If they meant us no harm then we would have never had to see their vile faces in the first place."

She had a point but that didn't mean he wasn't slightly annoyed with the way she tried to handle things. He had wanted to end things peacefully, perhaps pay them in gold and silver to loosen their hold. Money is of no issue to him and making less waves was a better option that instigating thugs.

"That doesn't excuse your rogue actions."

"I trusted that you would have acted accordingly and you did. You may fuss on the issue a bit more but I had faith that you would have not allowed any harm to befall on us."

It seemed that Holo found the conversation to be over because she started walking towards the inn with him following behind. True they never were in danger but she did not know that. Acting recklessly was a luxury she could afford with him around but it would not be a habit he condoned.

"Don't think that this discussion is over."

They were silent on their way back to the inn effectively ending their talk. Though the thugs were an unexpected turn of events but he still had his own agendas to deal with. Once they made it to their rooms Holo quickly took off her heavy clothing and frills and jumped into the lump bed with a solid thud.

"It has been quite a day. I would prefer to end the night with drinks and food that'll leave me stumbling like a three legged horse but I feel the excitement from the day will suffice as a nightcap."

She stretched out on her bed drawing his eye to the exposed flesh that showed when she moved. He took a glance at her before walking to his side of the room and rummaged underneath the bed where he stored a pale tan sack. He grabbed a few essentials from inside and turned to leave.

"I still have a few things to take care of tonight. I will be back soon but you'll most likely be asleep when I return."

Holo stopped her feline-like stretching and sat up on her bed.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, but I'll be back soon."

"Very well, I suppose I cannot keep you from your business. Have a safe trip."

Naruto hesitated before opening the door and leaving silently. It was a weird feeling to have someone send you off. He hadn't had someone say something like that to him in a very long time.

Though the thought was soon forgotten as the crisp night air hit his face when he walked out the inn. He pulled the collar of his coat higher to gain a little more warmth and walked towards his destination.

He felt his thoughts drifting to the craziness that had somehow befallen him recently. Though it has not been that long, only a few days, his time traveling with Holo the proclaimed Wise Wolf of pagan legends have been a torrent of highs and lows. Already he could see their time together either as a high point in his life or a time where he would want nothing more than to forget. At this point he could not clearly guess which of the two the future would come to fruition but at this point it was not in his hands.

Also the appearance of Chloe had been a bit of a shock, though he probably should not have been too surprised to have met her. Every year she had somehow managed to at least get a glimpse of him so this year should not have been a surprise. Her riddled words and excitement was something new though. Rarely does anything happen in the little country side but whatever it is seem to have her bursting.

The thoughts quickly left his head as he reached his destination. Blowing on his cold hands before knocking on the door twice, then a pause, and then a quick two times more he waited patiently for his acquaintance to open.

It took a few moments but eventually he heard the tall tale signs of bolts being unlocked as the door swung open revealing an old man. He had thin wispy grey hair and an equally grey short beard and goatee. He was hunched over slightly and a walking stick on hand to help him walk around.

"Naruto! What a surprise it is to see you. Come in, come in. The night air has gotten pretty cold as of late; the wife would not like it if I allow anymore of the warmth to escape into the night."

"Thank you for your hospitality." He said with a slight bow of his head as he walked in.

"It's quite a surprise to see you after so long. How has your travels been?"

"They've been well thank you for asking."

"Always such a polite boy," the elderly man said with a smile. "Come now, I know exactly why you're here."

* * *

He politely nodded to the elderly man as he hefted the box full of his purchase into his arms. It was a fairly large box containing the materials he would be selling to the next town. While not exactly heavy in his arms there was a fair bit of weight within the container that would have most men needing assistance by another.

The night had only grown colder with winter so near and the jacket he was wearing did little to ward off the chill. Clouds of cold vapor would appear from his breath as he walked down the deserted streets heading for the inn.

The purchase was actually something that probably would not wield him much profit but the sentimentality and flexability that came with the items he bought was too hard to pass up. The elderly man that he had bought his stores from was actually a past renowned blacksmith that use to make the share of the countries weapon stock. Now though, with no know war to fight, he had become a simple hardware salesman that repaired and sold tools and the like. Still his ability to created and forge tools was top notch. He's fairly uncooperative with people he doesn't like but for some reason Naruto was able to get on his good side and create an amicable relationship to the point that he could make his own inquiries.

Though the night air was fairly cold he enjoyed the peaceful silence that seemed to be missing from his life recently. With only the sound of his boots and the subtle clank of the contents of the box he felt the sudden pinching feeling that made him tense. He had missed the feeling earlier but a second time in the same day was not something he would miss. Sighing at the misfortune he seemed to be having recently he took a sharp turn into an ally and set the box down near a pile of fire wood.

"Oh no, I feel so tired from carrying such a heavy load. I wonder if there's anyone around to help me carry such a weight."

The sarcasm in his words was thick and hard to miss, though that was his intention. He would have made a show of it by tapping his foot in mocking but at this point in the night he just wanted the spectacle to be over with. His pursuer didn't disappoint as the same trio that had accosted him and Holo earlier in the night appeared from around the corner.

"Look what we have here gentlemen, a lost boy that's stayed out past his curfew."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the jab at his appearance. He may look the age of a budding young man but they were merely infants to his true age.

"It's quite a disappointment that his lady isn't with him but I wouldn't want to spit on god's gracious will and ask for too much."

"Is there a problem gentleman?" Naruto asked in the most neutral tone he could manage. He didn't think that a simple few words could diffuse the situation but there were a few certain things that had been bugging him since their past ambush. "I seem to have been seeing the three of you a lot recently. It's been a very long day so I would like it if we could make this as brief as possible."

"Huh, you think this exchange will be brief just because you ask for it?" The handler of the two brute puffed up in bravado and sneered at him. "I think you have this situation mistake good sir. We have all the time in the world and no one to interrupt our _talk_."

Naruto just stared at the man with a blank face. He slowly raised his hand and snapped his fingers. "I think you're the one's mistaken _good sirs_."

The three watched in shock as Naruto suddenly disappeared from their view and reappeared behind them. A pair of knives was placed against the throats of the two flunkies keeping them in place. The box that he had been carrying around was left open showing the contents of the container, inside were numerous amount of small knives that looked to be shaped as daggers.

"Now I have a few questions for you kind sirs and I would appreciate it if we could do this quickly. I've had a long day and I would like it if you would be cooperative enough to make this as painless as possible."

"H-how?" The handler asked quivering at the sudden disappearance and appearance of the young man. "A-are you a devil?"

It wasn't much but a quick genjutsu had them thinking that they had managed to corner him in a dark alley. While under the illusion he had merely walked around them and positioned himself with knives pointing. It was almost disappointing how easily he could take away the lives of those around him.

"I could hardly be called a devil but in a way I suppose you could think me of as such. Still the how's and why's of it all is of no consequence to you. I ask the questions here and I would like it if you answered them quickly." He moved his hands slightly, just enough to prick the necks of the one's under his grasp. "I'm feeling quite tired and I don't know how long my patience will last."

The man looked to be on the verge of wetting himself. The two under knife point weren't doing much better but he was willing to give them a pass considering he _did_ have their lives in his hands.

"We'll talk! Just don't do anything, we promise to cooperate!"

How easy it was to bend someone to his will with just a fraction of what he kept hidden. It was one of many reasons why he chose not to involve himself with the workings of mankind.

"Well then I'm glad we could come to terms civilly." The men gulped audibly at the calm and collected tone he was speaking in. "Now I would like to—"

"Quite a situation you find yourself in."

The voice cut him off before he could continue. He looked towards the speaker and felt the headache that had been on the cusp of forming finally appear. He really wished that he could just go back to the inn and sleep the whole evening away. Already he was starting to lean on the 'never want to remember' conclusion of this time in his life.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone! It's been quite some time since I've updated so first of I'd like to say sorry. I don't exactly have a lot of free time, zero to be exact, so updates are slow going. I can't promise you swift releases but I'll try to work on getting a chapter or two out before the end of the month since I'm on break. So I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, and I'd love to hear what you all think!  
**

 **Leave me a nice long Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Spice and Wolf

Chapter 4

The thugs held at knife point whimpered pitifully as Naruto scowled at the new arrival. They knew who the person was but didn't know the connection he had with the one currently holding a knife under their throats but anyone who angered the blond anymore was not someone they welcomed.

"Why is it that I find myself in this position and not the least bit surprised that you are somehow involved."

The man just boomed with laughter causing Naruto to scowl at the situation. Truly he actually was surprised at the man's presence but for some reason it felt somehow like fate that, Yarei, the elder brother of the persistent girl always chasing him would somehow be the one to show up at a time like this.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"I don't recall ever accounting you as one of my friends." The pair of thugs whimpered once more at his cold tone but Yarei just smiled brightly as if he had just proclaimed that they were the best of friends. "Are these yours?"

"I'd like to say no," Yarei said with an amused grin. He walked over to the two thugs, still with the knives held at the throats, and put his hands on their head. Although the two men were a good half a head taller than him Yarei towered over them. "But then I would be lying to an old friend. The lord does not take too kindly to liars."

With a flick of his wrist Naruto twirled the pair of daggers in his hands and sheathed them with grace that only someone with experience could.

"Keep your 'friends' on a tighter leash next time."

"Bahaha! Still the same cold and aloof man." Though there was a look of amusement on his face the pair of thugs felt safer under knife point than with Yarie's hands still gripping their heads. "Aye, I will take heed of your words and keep a closer eye next time."

"Pray tell why there would be a next time." Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"Forgive me it was just a slip of the tongue. These men were not meant to accost you and yours in such a manner. I had merely wanted to speak to you and the lovely new companion my younger sister mentioned you traveling with."

"I fail to see what business you have with me and—"

"Holo, if I'm not mistake."

"…Yes, Holo" he said in a drawl, pausing before changing topics. "You are supposed to be locked up in some shed somewhere, shouldn't you be?"

"As if I would stay cooped up in some crevice for so many nights. It is an outdated tradition for a false deity."

The grip on the thugs must have tightened some because the pair started to claw at his hand in an attempt to escape the vice. Yarei blinked and looked down to see the two struggling thugs. He loosened his grip allowing the pair to flee from his grasp as he just laughed loudly.

"Ah! Forgive me friends I had not realized you were still around." He looked every bit the picture of a carefree man that just didn't realize what he was doing. "Audley! Please escort these gentlemen's back to the hold; we shall talk about what had transpired, later in the evening."

The small man with faux quality clothing squeaked and proceeded to herd the groaning thugs away from the pair. Once they were gone Naruto turned once more to Yarei with a neutral look.

"How long has it been that Yarei, the poor farmer's only son, is now ordering around pissant's and small timers?"

"A lot can happen in a year's time my old friend."

"Again I fail to recall ever including you as such."

"Of course, of course" he said with the same booming laughter. "Forgive me as I consider many to be my friend."

Naruto ignored him and let the matter drop.

"Now will you tell me what it is that you want that you would send hired muscle to corner me?"

"Yes, of course. Forgive me for the way they treated you. I had merely asked them to relay a message to you and your companion but I believe their excitement got the best of them. I will be sure to have a proper talk with them in the manner they have treated my friend."

"That tells me nothing of your business with me." He said choosing not to comment on the last part. "I have nothing to say to you outside of trade. Seeing as there is nothing of that sort between us I fail to see what you have to say that would interest me."

Yarei just grinned completely unaffected by his cold words. "You seem to not mind my younger sister vying for your affection."

"That is neither here nor there," he said with a frown. "What Chloe chooses to do with her free time is none of yours, or mine's, concern."

"You say her name so freely yet we have spoken for a time now and you still hold your tongue from speaking mine."

"Enough with the back and forth, say what you came to say or I shall leave with my time wasted."

"Even now you can't even acknowledge my existence." The man said under his breath. "Very well I am sure that my younger sister has already clued you in."

Naruto paused wondering if the scheme Chloe kept hinting at involved her brother somehow.

"She had kept a tight lip about it but she was excited about something that she wanted to speak to me about."

"I'm surprised that she managed to stay silent. I would have thought that she would have told you the first chance she received, what with the possibility of following after her desire after so long."

"You have a terrible habit of speaking in such length yet still uttering nothing."

"And you are still as frigid as ice!" Yarei said in laughter. "Alright my friend I will tell you the scheme that shall make all of us rich."

* * *

It was way past midnight by the time he made it back to the room. He had attempted to enter as silent as possible but that was just not probable when the one you try to sneak pass has enhanced animal senses.

"When you said that you would not be back until late I had not realized it would be after the moons highest peak."

Naruto cursed silently; somehow he knew that the girl would be awake to throw her two cents into a day that he wanted to just end already.

"I had never specified a specific time, so I don't think you have any right to complain."

"I was not complaining." Even with her back turned to him he could practically see the annoyance forming on her face. "I was merely making an observation."

"An observation that I can do without."

Silence followed as he slipped in and started to undress. He took off his boots first as it was the piece of clothing that he always looked forward to taking off at the end of the night. His time as a shinobi had brought him the wonders of sandals and the freedom it provided but traveling in unpredictable weather had caused him to abandon his preferred footwear to less comfortable, but practical, attire. It felt good to finally have that moment of peace he had been craving all day.

He slipped his travel clothes off and got underneath the covers of his bed and was ready for sleep to take him. The silence felt so nice. Already he could feel the lull of slumber pulling him deeper.

"Are you planning on us leaving come sunlight?"

"Hmmm?" He said hardly paying attention, too intent on letting sleep overcome him.

"I asked if we are leaving this town in the morning."

"We'll stay for a few more days." The irritation in her voice brought him back. Already he was growing accustomed to her moods. If he had continued to ignore her in favor of sleep then she would just keep him from closing his eyes until she got what she wanted. "I have business to deal with so for a few more days we shall stay."

"Hmmm, and what business could you have stumbled upon so late at night?" She said in an insinuating voice.

"Keep those imaginations from running wild. I should think that a lady would have more tact."

"A wolf, such as I, need not concern myself with tact when I can freely speak my mind to you." There was a pause as if she was pondering something. "Still you humans sure are squeamish at the mere mention of the idea of flesh. I find it quite silly to fuss over such a thing."

"I could not care any less if you talk about whatever springs into your mind. I only warn you so you know that you shouldn't speak about such things freely to others."

"I know that," she snapped back. "You need not tell me. There is a difference between knowing and understanding. I did not have many chances to talk to humans, as you well know. So while I might know such a thing, understanding your human reasoning is a different matter."

Sighing, he rolled over on his back and stared at the dark ceiling overhead. Already the conversation was winding into a lengthy discussion.

"Humans are complex creatures. The things we do are not always rational. We are guided by emotions and the desires in our hearts. It is not always easy to understand and even harder to put into words."

"I feel as if we have deviated from the topic at hand." She finally said after he had spoken. "Tell me what is this business of yours that would keep us from the road, does it have anything to do with that girl from earlier?"

"I…" he paused. "I'm not quite sure."

"Hmmm, tell me. Would it matter either ways?"

Silence followed the question. His first instinct was to deny that Chloe's involvement in any of his dealings would not change the outcome but her words earlier rung in his ear. She was capable of discerning lies from him but would it have been a lie to claim Chloe held no sway in his actions.

After a period of silence he just pretended to have fallen asleep. He could not answer the question since even he did not know the answer.

"Try as you might I know you are not asleep. If you cannot answer that question then at least discuss with me our plans to make money?"

He figured that if he continued to play at sleep then maybe she would give up and allow him the rest that he desired. No one could blame him for being so tired after such a trying day. He only wished that his ignoring of her would somehow convey those thoughts.

For a while silence permeated between them giving him some hope that somehow he had finally gotten through to her. He enjoyed the prospect of finally resting his eyes and fell perfectly relaxed.

"Oowf!"he grunted as a sudden weight fell on top of him. The peaceful lack of noise was broken as Holo had sought to throw herself on top of him and straddle him like a child in tantrum.

"You will not ignore me!"

Her eyes were red and narrowed in a fierce glare causing her forehead to crinkle in anger. He could see the light protruding of her canines from just below her lips making for a fierce wrathful look.

"By gods woman, allow me to rest!"

"You will rest when I allow you to rest!"

Naruto glared back just as fiercely. He had allowed her a great deal of leeway all throughout the day and even indulged her curiosity whenever they were piqued. He had interacted with her more than he had interacted with anyone for longer than most people were born to satisfy her. He had treated her more humanely than he treated most people as he figured that was the best way to kill her curiosity of him. He thought he had a read on her and acted in a manner to make him dull in her eyes but, now, for the life of him he could not understand the things that go through her head.

"Pray tell how you have that _authority_ over me." He said in a hiss feeling angrier that he had ever felt in so long. He sat up bringing his forehead to hers sharply, not even caring at the possibility of the impact hurting her. The only thing he cared about was the fire that had been lit under him. "I will sleep when I want and wake when I want. How is it that you think you have this kind of sway in me that I would only rest when it is at your convenience?"

Holo did not back down even an inch. Despite the slight redness on her forehead, most probably bruised from his head-butt, she pushed back just as hard.

"I have this _authority_ over you because you, yourself gave me this power."

"When did I ever say you could command me to sleep when you felt like it and wake when you desire?"

"When you made it so that I would not be alone in this journey, when you made it so that we would be equal in everything and anything, when you made it so that I would depend on you and you would depend on me!"

"…What does that have to do with anything?" He finally said feeling the burning in his stomach cool off slightly.

"It has everything to do with everything!" She snarled showing those long canines even more. "You do not get off telling me that we are on the same footing and shove me off with your coin as if I am but a useless tagalong. I will not allow myself to be seen as a worthless woman that you feel is only a burden only to be abandoned later!"

Naruto felt as if his fatigue had been wearing on him and caused him to act on emotion. The way he acted was not the kind of man he had grown to be and he felt like kicking himself for assuming things of Holo without properly thinking things over. The burning anger in him was doused almost instantly when he realized that she was not keeping him up for her amusement but because of how he had been keeping things from her.

"Your stupid male brain and your stupidity. I should not have decided to start this journey with you!"

Naruto chose his words carefully, as he didn't think Holo showed this side of herself often. "Then you could travel alone, though, right?"

Upon hearing those words, Holo silently looked down.

"I'm tired of being alone," she blurted out, looking suddenly childish. She fell back and seemed so small that even the light from the moon threatened to swallow her.

Seeing such a small girl so meek made her seem almost fleeting somehow. The wolf ears she normally held so high lay flat and directionless and her proud tail curled up uncertainly next to her body.

It was suddenly silent.

"When… when I open my eyes, they're gone." Naruto stiffened at her voice. "When I open my eyes… all of them, they're all gone. They're nowhere."

She was talking about herself but those words felt so familiar to him.

"I—I can live for centuries. So I thought I would go traveling. I was sure, so very sure, that I'd see them all again. But… they were gone. There was no one." Her hands trembled as she sat up once again, unable to meet his eyes. "I don't want to open my eyes and find no one there… I'm tired of being alone. It's cold. It's… lonely."

Naruto remained silent at her outpouring of emotion. She was so distressed that anything he said would most likely fall on deaf ears, and he couldn't think of anything appropriate to say anyways.

There was nothing one could do in such times—nothing one could hear and find consoling. He would know. The only thing to do was find something to grab hold of and wait out the storm.

He continued to watch Holo who looked to be just barely holding it together, and at that moment he realized that her eyes were not red entirely out of anger. He didn't know what possessed him but his arms moved before he could even think. They snaked around her frail shoulder, they seemed so terribly small, and pulled her to his chest.

Naruto held her and Holo cried.

The moments of her weeping seemed to be a blur to him as his mind had not fully registered his actions. At length the waves of emotion subsided and she let go of his clothes. He let go of her, and she sat up, still sniffling slightly.

"…How humiliating," said Holo, her nose and eyes still red but her voice calm.

"Not any more than the way I acted."

Holo giggled shyly and sniffled through her stuffed up nose.

"Your face is a mess, hang on."

Naruto stood and took a white handkerchief from within his bag.

"But… this is…"

"You can have it. White is too much of a clean color for me to have." He said with a slight smile.

Holo returned his uncertain smile and took the white cloth. After blowing her nose mightily and wiping her eyes, she looked much better. She sighed and took a deep breath, then looked sheepish once more.

He felt a slight urge to embrace her again but refrained. Holo was herself again, and he was thinking clearly now.

"I'm in your debt," she said as he watched her try to stifle a yawn. She was probably tired from crying.

"I'm tired, would you like to rest?" She stiffened at his voice but he was quick to douse her worries. "It's been a long day and staying awake any longer would be counterproductive when we are to discuss a lengthy topic such as money making."

Holo smiled from her spot and laid down. "Heh, spoken like a true merchant."

He figured he had to hold on to his end of the bargain. He could not operate alone anymore and must make consensus that included her. As he had sworn, he would need to let her help him with his dealings, but that would come later. Once they have allowed themselves to rest and clear away the excess emotions they had shown tonight.

Naruto blinked at her action. "This is my bed you know."

"I see plenty of room for you to lie as well."

"You have your own bed." He said in a dull tone, starting to feel annoyed again.

Holo just giggled and pulled him down. "Don't be such a prude."

Naruto just sighed and resigned himself. Turning so his back was to her he allowed the girl to stay in his bed in hoping that maybe he would finally gain the sleep he'd been craving.

In moment he could feel the embrace of the night pulling him deeper. He had no problem with it as he let himself drift off to sleep.

He didn't know if it was a dream but he felt someone close to his ear whisper before black consumed his vision.

"Thank you"

* * *

Morning had come quickly and the hustle and bustle of such a lively town had woken Naruto in an unfamiliar way. He had grown so used to the silence of nature that the shouting coming from the busy townsfolks had roused him, despite the warmth of the bed beckoning him to sleep further.

Though he still felt the after effects of sleep he could not deny that the rest he had was one of the most pleasant and satisfying night's sleep he's had in a very long time. The warm bed was still inviting and the softness of the sheets seemed to caress his body. In fact the sheets were caressing him…

His eyes opened causing the light from the morning sun to blind him. Surely his eyes eventually adjusted to the excess light allowing him to see just what it was that was causing such a pleasant reaction.

With her arm hooked around his torso and her head pressed against his shoulder Holo held him tightly in her sleep while her tail seemed to drape over them, swishing back and forth in rhythm with her breathing.

Naruto gently pried her arm off of him and put a pillow in place. She subconsciously frowned in her sleep at the loss of warmth. The pillow seemed to have done little to bring her the same comfort as her grip tightened around it squeezing the piece tightly between her arms.

Naruto sighed as he quickly dressed in proper clothing and left the room to find them some food for breakfast. He ran a ragged hand through his hair as he passed by the desk clerk and out the building.

He walked by the working folks as he made his way to the edge of the commercial district where there were stands that sold food of many variety. He considered a simple basket of bread with some fruit preserves for the morning meal but he figured that Holo might be sick of the taste of bread and sweets after yesterday.

At that thought he suddenly froze as if cold water had been thrown over him. Since when did he consider Holo's opinion on any matter before making a decision? He could not pinpoint the exact moment when he first started thinking about her response to his action but he had only just realized now that he was making compromises on her behalf even when he didn't need to.

It would not matter if he bought bread in the morning because they were cheap and Holo disapproved. It certainly would not matter if he bought bread when she was the one that ate so many bread and sweet products that his choice in breakfast would seem too bland for her. So why was he thinking in her benefit when she was asleep in bed with no opinion on the matter.

His brows furrowed in annoyance that he would even think of allowing the girl to dictate his actions. Almost out of spite he walked over to the bread stand where they were selling an assortment of bread. From hard rolls to soft loaves the aroma of wheat grew stronger as he came closer.

"Welcome good sir! Could I interest you in the softest sweet rolls in all the land? Or perhaps a nice hardtack if that's more to your taste?"

Naruto ignored the sales man in favor of scrutinizing the selection. Most bread sold in the morning were the old unbought loaves from the previous day. They would be lightly baked in the morning for a short period of time to give it a fresh out of the oven look but if kept out for too long it would harden 'till it was like biting through wood.

Already he could see a few pieces that he would stay away from as he picked a variety that were either freshly baked or didn't seem as bad as the few he singled out. He paid the man a few rusted colored coins and walked away with his purchase on hand.

He made his way back to the inn when his eye caught something. At the stand next to the one he bought the bread from sold cheese product. As dairy things were a luxury and more expensive than bread there were far fewer customers than the one next to it but he would bet his money that the stand selling cheese would make more in this morning than the bread stand would make all day.

He strode over and looked over the variety of products they sold and considered purchasing a block. A single small block was almost as expensive as the amount of bread that he just bought and for some reason Holo's smiling face appeared in his mind for a second.

He shook his head of the image but still bought a chunk of smoked luxury cheese. It definitely was not for her benefit but because it had been so long since he had tasted the savory flavor of fine cheese.

He made his way back to the inn, only nodding at the man behind the desk in greeting before entering their room.

To his surprised Holo was already awake and fully alert. She was standing up with a somewhat distressed look on her face that quickly vanished once her eyes landed on him. Her tail swished back and forth like a dog excited to greet its master coming home, yet the regal and cool look on her face and the slight curve of her mouth was the opposite.

"I see that you have brought us breakfast."

He just placed the bread on the table in the room as he sat on his bed and took of his jacket.

"Bread once again?" She said picking up a soft roll still hot. "I've grown tired of bread."

Somehow the expected reaction brought a slight smile on his face but quickly schooled his features when she threw him a glare for his choice in breakfast.

"You don't get to complain about the choice of food I provide you with in the morning." He said coolly causing the girl to grumble but still take a bite with her ears drooping down. He couldn't help but feel the slight satisfaction at the sight and figured he had made her suffer enough and threw the block of cheese towards her. Her reflexes proved to be good as she deftly caught the block from midair with the bread still in between her mouth. "And who said I only bought bread this morning?"

Holo brought the cheese up to her nose and sniffed the piece as her eyes and ears perked up. The smell seemed to be to her satisfaction as she opened up her mouth and took a big chunk of the cheese eating almost a fourth of it in one bite.

"Hey! That's supposed to be split with the both of us!"

Holo just chewed happily with a satisfied look on her face.

"'Tis an exquisite flavor! I have never tasted something so creamy and savory like a block of fine solid milk mixed with ale."

Naruto snatched the cheese from her hands before she could take another massive bite. While it wasn't the smallest piece sold in the stands it wasn't the biggest either. He had bought this not for her enjoyment but his.

"I retract my statement," she said taking a bite of her bread, mixing it with the cheese still in her mouth. "There is still a wondrous amount of things I have not tasted of bread, 'tis a wonderful mixture of flavors!"

Naruto couldn't help the small smile from forming on his face as he took out a knife from his belt and split the block of cheese, a fourth for Holo and half of the whole for him since she had already taken that monstrous chunk for herself.

"You sure are quick to admit when you are wrong." He said holding out the smaller of the share for her.

Holo just blinked at his outstretched hand before taking a step toward him and grabbed the bigger piece as if he made a mistake in which piece he was giving her.

"Hey!"

"Of course, someone as wise as I know that I cannot be right every time, the sooner I realize my faults the more time I have to correct those mistakes." She said completely ignoring him and chowing down on the mixture of bread and fine cheese.

Naruto grumbled for a few seconds before giving in and settled for the smaller piece. His eyes found Holo's and had to actually think about her words for a few seconds. Whenever he laid eyes on her all he saw was a young beautiful girl so it surprises him when she spoke with such wise words as he sometimes forgets that she was a lot older than she looked.

"With that said I should apologize for the things that I said last night." She seemed to have found the piece of cheese in her hand interesting because she could not look at him and instead stared at it with a tint of red on her cheeks. "I admit to have allowed my emotions to get the best of me and I apologize for making a spectacle of myself."

Naruto blinked before running a hand through his hair. "Don't apologize. While you're words came out with barbs they weren't entirely false. I see now that I have not treated you properly as an equal and I too need to apologize for my actions and words."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them as neither were used to admitting to their faults in such a way. The awkward moment, though, seemed to have broken when they both glanced at each other at the same time causing a giggle to escape from Holo's mouth.

Naruto allowed a small grin to form on his face that he hid behind bread and cheese but she knew, and he knew that she knew, that the smile was there and he didn't mind for once.

"Now why don't you tell me about this 'business' that you seemed to have stumbled upon so late at night." Again there was a teasing insinuation in her voice causing him to scowl, the smile wiped from his mouth.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." He said in annoyance, but there was truly no venom in his tone.

* * *

Naruto strode into the building with Holo trailing just behind him. He offered the bystanders and onlookers no mind as they eyed him for entering the hold. Yarei had told him to come to this location come noon and he followed only because of the scheme he had cooked up.

Naruto didn't have to wait long before a familiar face popped up to greet him. Chloe appeared with a bright smile on her face and a pair of thugs following behind her like a pair of body guards.

"My brother said that he had told you a little of our plan but I told him that I would not believe that you would actually comply unless the news had come from my mouth."

She looked slightly amused at the scowl that formed on his face and greeted Holo politely; masking the surprise she tried to hind at seeing the girl accompany him.

"Good evening lady."

Holo just smiled and tilted her head from beneath her cowl in a reserved manner.

"I don't see how it would be any different if it came from yours, or your brother's, mouth. I would still have my doubts on any plan either of you come up with."

"I see," Chloe said with a chuckle while the pair behind him glared daggers his way. "Well in any case I'm still glad that you came."

She turned and strode pass the pair of muscle behind her. They stood still, waiting until he and Holo walked passed them to follow Chloe until they themselves followed behind.

"As you are aware the silver _trenni_ coin is set to depreciate sometime in the following season."

"I knew that before your brother even mentioned this to me."

She glanced back with a look as if expecting it.

"I expect nothing less from you Naruto." She chuckled at her own words like she was in on some private joke. "Still I would bet that brother did not tell you of our plan in completion."

"He didn't need to." Holo said finally bringing herself into the conversation. "It did not take me long to put together all the pieces to ascertain the whole picture."

Chloe actually froze in mid-step for a second as if she did not think that Holo would have any say in the conversation. She glanced at Naruto with a searching look but he did not return the gaze.

"There is a way to make money off of a currency set to lower in standard." She said lifting her hand up to count. "You could always collect the coin in abundance when it drops and wait until the currency rises again but I feel that too much of a gamble for a scheme set to 'make us all rich', wouldn't you say?"

"Y-yes, that's correct we aren't—"

"So I figured you would go with a different route," Holo said in stride. "To change a currency such as silver coins one would need to first amass most, if not all if you want to be thorough, said coin. Of course that's easily done with the general public unaware of the decline in purity set to circulate in the following quarter, but not so much if everyone knew."

Chloe stared between Holo and Naruto in silence completely disregarding any lack of politeness or decorum she was displaying. He couldn't put it past her since even he was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that he now has a partner in his dealings.

"I would think that the kingdom would pay quite a sum if someone were to accumulate a large amount of _trenni_ coins, though the amount to gain such a deal would be quite high in my estimation. After all they cannot lower the purity within them until they actually have said coins in possession."

Chloe gapped at the pair while Holo grinned brightly at the conclusion she had come up with. It was true that she was the one to put the pieces together so quickly. He probably would have been able to do the same, given enough time, but by then it would not have mattered since he would have come to meet with Yarei without all the information beforehand. He would admit to being impressed with her deduction skills after asking only a few questions to be able to come up with the answer.

"So the real question is," Naruto interjected once Holo finished speaking. "What exactly are we needed for when you are fully capable of amassing much more coin than we are capable of, considering the amount of people that you seem to have working for the two of you?"

The girl looked like a deer caught between predators. Naruto would bet that she had been giddy with the fact that she would have something over his head that he didn't know about but with the way Holo had broken down what he assumed was their plan left her speechless.

"Bhahaha!" A booming laugh echoed saving Chloe from having to answer. "Naruto my friend, it has been too long!"

"I just saw you earlier." Naruto said with a frown, unsurprised by the interruption.

"That is true," Yarei said coming from behind Chloe. "Still one meeting between old friends does not make up for a whole year."

"I have said it before but I don't recall ever calling you my friend."

Naruto scowled at the man causing Holo to look on in amusement. He was always so cool and grounded that it probably looked the more amusing to her that he would show any emotion towards another person, even if it be negative emotions. If anything that probably amused her even more.

"Bhahaha! You are always so quick with your denials!"

He moved to slap him on the back as if old friends laughing it up but Naruto dodged the hand and settled for just ignoring whatever came out of the man's mouth that didn't include business.

"Oh and who is this?" Yarei said looking at Holo for the first time. "Would this lady be the one to finally warm the heart of this frigid man?"

Holo curtsied gracefully and gave Yarei a charming smile that had everyone fooled… except for Naruto.

"'Tis a pleasure kind sir."

"Quite charming is she not, Chloe?"

The girl just nodded with a small smile.

"Will you quit this chatter? I came here not for idle talk but because I thought you had something of importance to discuss with me."

The easy going smile on Yarei's face vanished and a more schooled look emerged. A face that Naruto was more familiar with since most of his time spent with the man was for business.

"You're right; I called you here due to the assistance that you can provide for us."

Naruto adopted the same merchant face and settled down. Even if the man was a fool outside of business he was not someone to mess with when he was serious. Naruto had always had an uneasy feeling from Yarei like he didn't show all there is to him. His easy smile and aloof personality may blind other of his true nature but Naruto was not so easily fooled. He was as much a predator and intellect as any man out there.

Glancing at Holo he was actually relieved to see that she too seemed to have picked up the same feeling. He didn't know why that caused him to relax slightly but she seemed to be on guard and ready.

"You're travel companion said it before we could. Yes it is true that we are currently amassing _trenni_ coins to sell to the kingdom. If we are to gain enough coins then they would need to pay more than the market price or risk not accumulating enough of the coin to properly devalue it."

"'Tis the answer I came up with when given all the facts." Holo said with a slight frown. "Still would it not be a risk angering a king even for such a profit?"

"The risk is worth the reward." Chloe said from beside her brother. "Fore we are not necessarily after the money that comes with this venture."

Naruto paused in thought as he contemplated her words. The whole scheme was to make money so what could they possibly gain other than the ire of a king for trying to make profit off of the kingdoms actions. Naruto's eyes widened a tiny fraction as the answer came to him.

"You're after land. You're after land grants along with profit."

There were other commodities to be traded besides currency, and what most kingdoms have in abundance is land. Land that can be used for leverage in any dealing, or in this case a way to pay for a good in demand.

Yarei grinned like a wolf.

"Exactly."

"You would try to become a noble." Naruto said, more than ask.

"No, no I will not look to be a noble once I gain land from this plan. I will set to make the land I gain a state of the church."

"The church," Naruto said not even hiding his disgust. "You would allow those people to rule in your land."

"The church does not rule my friend. They are a beacon of hope for those troubled masses. They were the ones to provide me with these men and information to even begin this operation. No, no they do not rule. They merely guide."

"Is that so," Naruto said without a hint of showing what he was thinking. "And you believe the same thing Chloe?"

With the attention turned to her the girl stuttered out a response.

"I-I, yes I agree with Yarei that this will provide us the means to take hold of our lives."

"I see, yet I still don't see what you need me for."

Yarei placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder causing the girl to smile briefly at her brother. A silent conversation seemed to have taken place between them as the girl opened her mouth to speak for them.

"Naruto, you may not believe this but we have known all along that you have been selling to us even when it did not profit you or even when it did the opposite. We are truly grateful for everything you have done for our family and those in our village. We never said anything as we believed that it was your wishes to not voice that fact because I believe you to be a good man. So even with all the things you have done for us I, no we, ask more of you. We do not have a way to make this proposal to the king without terrible repercussions. Even with the church's help they cannot protect us should the kingdom decide to just take from a small village. You do not think yourself to be an influential figure because of your avoidance of others but I know you're aware, as we are, of the connections you have with prominent people. We ask you to please help us."

Naruto said nothing after Chloe's plea. His hair partially covered his eyes so none of the people around him could guess as to what was going through his head. It seemed almost too long until he said a word. He took a step back and place a hand on Holo's shoulder.

"So you knew all along." He said not specifying what he was talking about but the siblings knew.

"Yes," Yarei said. "We knew since the beginning and we are forever grateful for your kindness. We don't ask of you to do this free of charge of course. You are entitled to the profit but the land shall be ours."

"I see," he said cryptically. "You have given us a lot to think about. I cannot give you an answer just yet as this has been a lot to take in at once."

"Of course, you have all the time in the world. Though do not take too much time."

"We will think on this and let you know of our answer."

"Our?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, our." Holo replied for him.

Naruto nodded before he turned to leave with Holo trailing behind him. They would need to make a decision soon. He didn't think that Yarei would stay true to his words and give them as much time as he wanted.

* * *

There was only silence as they made their way back to the inn. Naruto was not in the mood for idle banter that they always fall into and Holo seemed to have picked up on the mood, choosing to just follow close by.

Once they entered their room Naruto plopped himself on his bed and lazily took out the pair of knives that he had kept from the stocks he bought. He threw one up in the air that barely just grazed the ceiling before coming down. He threw the second one as the first was falling and continued the action like a dangerous form of juggling.

Holo watched in silent fascination from her own bed as Naruto's own mind was miles away. If he missed either of the daggers in its descent then it left little doubt that he would be impaled in some painful fashion.

"You're quite skilled with those."

"Hmmm?" He lazily replied his hands not stopping their actions.

"Are you familiar with such a weapon?"

"These?" he asked catching the pair of daggers in midair and stopping his actions. "I know a few things."

"You handle them with ease. I find it hard to believe that you _only_ know a few things."

"Hmmm," he hummed in contemplation. "I guess you could say that I have some experience hunting."

If you count hitman and mercenary work as hunting then yes, he dabbled. It has been quite some time since he had taken a life with his own hands but like old muscle memory it didn't take him long to familiarize himself with any weapon in his hands.

"I was quite good with these, you know." He said flipping a single dagger in his hand in complex and flash maneuvers. "You could say I was considered one of the best at one point."

"In these hunts of yours," Holo said slowly. "Have you ever been attacked by wolves in the mountains?"

It was a strange feeling being asked such a question by a girl with ears, fangs, and a tail. He was having a conversation with a wolf about wolves.

"I've dealt with a few but I know enough to keep them away before they become too much of a problem." He wasn't quite sure what her plan was with moving the conversation towards such a topic.

"You know wolves attack humans because we wish to eat human brains and gain their knowledge."

The feral grin that she flashed him caused him to snort. He didn't believe in those kinds of tales and now even more so with the way Holo said it.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"You would be one of few then," she said with a small chuckle. "You're right wolves do not hunt people for their brains and knowledge. Wolves only know that they are hunted by humans, and that they are terrifying creatures. So we are always thinking what to do when they enter our forest."

Holo stared straight ahead as she spoke, as serious as Naruto had ever seen her.

"The world you and I live in might not be so different. That man, Yarei. He is one of those terrifying creatures, is he not?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her question.

"What makes you say that?"

"Like a wolf you are keeping your distance. You seem to know that he is playing at some sort of game but like a wolf you are unsure."

Naruto paused before speaking. He didn't think that she was trying to rile him up or anything but it seemed more like she was trying to help him come up with an answer.

"You're right, he is dangerous but not in a sense of his strength or intelligence but because I can't read him like most. He is unpredictable and I do not know where his mind lies."

"Does it matter if you can trust him or not?" She rose from her own side of the room and strode towards him and sat beside him. "Do you think that anything he has planned would hurt you in any way?"

He didn't answer because he knew the answer to that question easily. There was absolutely nothing Yarei could do to hurt him, whether it be physically or financially. Though his silence could have been construed as serious contemplation in his part, Holo just moved on as if she knew the answer as well.

"Let me ask you this instead, do you hesitate because you think there is anything he has planned that could hurt me?"

"Of course not," he answered almost instantly.

His answer only seemed to have delighted her as a gentle smile formed on her face.

"You silly man," she finally said after a time. She placed a hand on his cheek causing him to freeze at the overly familiar physical contact. "You always seem to forget at the most crucial of times that I know when you do not tell the truth."

"I-I…" He started before freezing.

Holo retracted her hand and stood up leaving his cheek feeling slightly cooler with the lack of warmth gone. She just smiled and turned towards the door as if to leave.

"Come now I'm sure you are aware that we are no longer alone. I think the time permitted to us has come to an end. Just in time too as I'm sure our decision is already made."

She opened the door revealing the same trio of men that had cornered them the previous day. They looked shocked at the sudden action.

"'Tis a bad habit that you three seemed to have gotten into, to interrupt such a tender moment once again." She shook her head as if in disappointment and strode past them with her nose turned up.

Naruto composed himself and moved to follow her not even sparing the three a single glance.

"How did they know?" One of the thugs asked as they scrambled to catch up with the pair.

* * *

The room was illuminated by candle lights all along the walls. Yarei sat behind a large desk with documentations and other forms of script littering the surface. He was looking down and was reading a letter in deep concentration so when the pair entered it did not even register with him that he was no longer alone.

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently as the man finally noticed their presence thanks to the noise he was making.

"Naruto," said Yarei standing up, surprise in his voice. "You are here."

Naruto just frowned in annoyance.

"We are here; you had called for us after saying you would give us as much time as needed. Yet here we are accosted once again after barely a few hours."

"Yes, yes of course. I apologize," he did not sound apologetic. "I had hoped to give you enough time to properly think things over but I fear that we cannot afford the time. We need your decision now as new matters have come up."

"And what matters would that be?"

"It is embarrassing to say," the man said looking somewhat angry. "One of our contacts had made an error in judgement. He had reached too high and alerted individual capable of running the same scheme. We do not have long before they take over the market and run things for themselves."

"So one of your birds tweeted at the wrong sort," Holo said in slight amusement.

"Forgive me; I don't know what you mean my lady." Yarei said in confusion.

Holo just smiled.

"Of course, forgive me." She didn't look overly sorry. "I did not mean to accuse you of having your men spreading rumors of a currency set to increase so that up starters would look to gather as much of the currency for your benefit."

"…you are forgiven." Yarei said his goofiness slipping to his true nature.

"Enough, we understand the problem now. Yet it doesn't change the fact that we were not given sufficient time to come to a decision."

"That is a fair point." Yarei said in a weary voice. "Yet my sister has taken it upon herself to push the plan forward."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in a neutral tone.

"This," he said handing over a letter. "She has, of her own making, decided to act while we still have the advantage."

Naruto looked at what was written. It was short and to the point.

 _I shall push for a deal myself._

 _Amass the needed amount of coin._

 _-Chloe_

Naruto frowned as he read over the simple letter.

"She decided without my consent and left before I even knew."

Naruto frowned and let the letter fall from his hand.

"It changes nothing, we will—"

"We have decided to offer our help at the price of five thousand pieces." Naruto glared at Holo for making the decision for him but she just smiled innocently at him. "There is no guarantee that even with Naruto making the plea that it will keep you for danger. Regardless we are expected to be paid in the amount of five thousand pieces for our part with the first half of the amount paid in advance."

Yarei considered the deal but there was really nothing he could do as the amount was not too significant and he wasn't in any position to haggle.

"Deal."

Naruto stifled a groan from escaping.

"As there is little time I expect you, Naruto, to follow after Chloe immediately."

"Fine," he said tonelessly. "I will return Holo to the inn and make my way from there."

"There is no need for you to return to such shabby accommodation." Yarei said with a bright smile. "There are far too much unused rooms here that we could host her with much better care than a run in the mill inn."

"That is unnecessary." Naruto said leaving no room for argument.

"Oh but it is. We are paying you in advance. It would be so easy to just slip away with the money and we would be none the wiser until too late."

"I agree," Holo said interjecting between them. "I shall stay here and allow myself to be fawned over with luxury while you finish our business."

After a moment of silence Naruto nodded.

"Very well I can live with those terms."

"Good!" Yarei boomed with a happy laugh. "We shall provide dear Holo with as much comforts as she desires. She will be in very good hand while you make us all rich!"

Naruto just quietly frowned as the man boomed with laughter.

"With that said I shall personally accompany our lovely lady to where she will be staying."

"Oh my," Holo said fluttering her eyes in such a meek manner causing a swell of annoyance to form in his stomach.

"I will take my leave then." Naruto said abruptly.

As he turned to leave Holo caught him by the arm.

"Come back soon," she said with a gentle smile reserved for him.

"I," he said with some hesitation, "I'll return soon."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well here's another chapter of Naruto and Wolf** **before the end of the month, as promised! I had meant to finish this earlier but I guess you could say life threw a few too many curve balls in the past couple of weeks for me to really just sit down and write. Anyways first I'd like to just say that you shouldn't take anything too personally if I make the church and Christianity be seen in a bad light in my story. I'm a christian myself so it's not like I'm doing it for my own religious opinion. None of my depiction is accurate and is merely a setting that I have created for the advancement of my story. Also I just want to say, and most importantly, I'm actually really excited to be almost done with this arc in the story! Not that I didn't enjoy writing what I have written (far from it) its just Yarei is hardly even mentioned in the book and Chloe come up for maybe 10 minutes combined in the anime so they're pretty much a mold to my own desire kind of characters. I can't wait to play around with Nora and Armati during their respective arc since they have an established personality and mannerisms. Plus I'll admit the two following arcs are much more interesting with the way I have pictured the interactions between Naruto, Holo, and everyone around them. So with all that said I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Leave me a nice long Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Spice and Wolf

Chapter 5

Naruto did not follow after Chloe immediately like he said he would. He could have but it would do him little good to beat her to the location. She couldn't do anything too harmful by attempting to broker a deal herself so reaching her was not the first priority.

No the first priority would be information. Yes, he had connections to prominent figures in this land. Surprisingly those connections were almost entirely business related. Even then some of those connections don't even know his name. It was not well known since he tend to keep those connections as closely guarded secrets.

To truly live the life of a merchant he did not use blackmail or subterfuge to win in his business dealings. No, to outwit and to outthink was the way of the merchant and it is the way he dealt with any possible business rival during his tenure.

That's not to say that he wasn't above gaining less than clean information on a rival to use to his own benefit. After all merchants are not knights, they do not fight with honor or justice. They fight on a field with cutthroats that would sooner sacrifice their mothers than lose out on coin to be gained.

Like in any battlefield information is key. The gossip of the town is one way to gain information but relying on such a thing is flighty at best. It would be better to hear it from a source close to the target if possible. Luckily he has one for the sort of thing he would be dealing with.

He reached his first stop and knocked on the door twice, paused, and knocked twice once more. He waited patiently knowing the person inside moved at a slower pace than most due to his advanced age. Eventually the sounds of bolts being unlocked could be heard from the other side of the door as it swung open to reveal the same kindly old man he bought his current stores from.

"Naruto! What a surprise it is to see you, twice, in such a short span of time. Come in, come in you know how my wife is with this cold."

He offered the old man a nod as he entered the house. The door closed behind him, the sounds of the bolts locking to keep whoever out.

"It's not too often that I am able to see so soon. The wife will be very happy to hear that you've visited once again." The man smiled kindly at him. "Let me just call out to her, dear Naruto is here!"

There was no response, which bringing a sad smile to Naruto's face. He did not expect there to be one but the old man patiently waited.

"Now where could that old lady have gone? She loves it when you come and visit you know."

"Quite well." Naruto said with a voice full of emotion. Emotion that he never seemed to convey in his usual tone but it was easy for him to show around the old man who continued to call out to a wife that couldn't answer back.

"Come, come maybe she fell asleep by the fire. It's a bad habit of hers that I really should watch out for."

The man dragged him into the living room where logs were crackling under fire. The set up was quaint and homely. It was more luxurious than most homes considering the old man's fortune.

"Now where could she be?"

"Sir," Naruto interjected before the futile search continued. "I was hoping you could provide me with a little information."

The old stopped his looking around and gave Naruto a smile.

"Of course, what is it that you need?"

"I will of course compensate you for your help."

"Stop that now," the man said with a frown marring his face for the first time. "The wife would be very angry with me if I were to take compensation from you for just a talk."

Naruto couldn't help but feel sadness at the man's mention of his wife.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Don't think too much on it," he said waving him off. "Just don't think that way with us. You're a close friend of ours so it would break our hearts if you didn't think so."

"No, of course not, I too feel the same way."

The old man just smiled happily as he took a seat by the fire and gestured that Naruto do the same.

"So what is it that you want to know lad?"

Usually he felt a slight annoyance when he was called a lad by others but when the old man said it, it felt strangely appropriate even with his age being so much more.

"The kingdom behind the _trenni_ coin, do you know if they are experiencing any problems as of late?"

"The _trenni_ coin, hmm" he stroked his beard as he thought deeply. "I had received pleas from such a kingdom not too long ago about possibly apprenticing one of their blacksmith's but I am far too old to be teaching a lad that doesn't know which side of the hammer is right."

"So they wanted you to help raise another skilled blacksmith?"

"Yes, yes from my understanding they seem to be having some border disputes as of late. Surely it will not end in warfare but I would think it still be a costly campaign regardless of the result. I think they're trying to stock up arms just in case."

So growing tensions have caused a decline in their economy, which could attribute to the cause of the coins decline. That was to be expected in times such as these. When everyone else it at peace war holds little to no profit, as it made it harder for trade to blossom as merchants are wearier of entering into such territories.

"I couldn't help them as the wife would not appreciate me taking an apprentice in my old age. I only had one such protégé in my lifetime but that was a long time ago, far longer than your whole life I'm sure."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a little at the irony of the statement.

"I'm sure I've mentioned it before but I think you look quite similar to him. He was such an earnest boy always quick to ask for more training even after hours of work. Very diligent, he was quite the hard worker, always jotting down my words in a little book. I always wonder what had become of him."

"I'm sure he has made great use of your lessons." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"Oh how the wife loved the boy like our own. She used to always fret over him. I'd say he didn't take too kindly having a woman like her mothering him like her own. Yet, even if he never voiced it, I think he didn't mind it so much."

"Forgive me for interrupting but could you tell me more about this kingdom." He said clearing his throat, trying hard not to let the subject deviate to old memories.

"Oh where are my manners! Rambling off like some uncultured old man like that, forgive me. Where was I…?"

"I believe you were saying something about a border dispute?" He offered kindly.

"Oh yes! Yes, a border dispute. Well that might not quite be the word to use. You see it's less of a border dispute and more of a disagreement with a change in policy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well from what I know it would seem that the church has claimed a mine within the kingdoms occupation. They are trying to claim the mine for themselves and are slowly starting to occupy the territory."

"I see," Naruto said vaguely. "I would think that the kingdom is on the losing side of this dispute?"

"Oh yes, it's blasphemous for them to quarrel with the church over such a manner. The mine is said to be of holy origins there is little they can do. The land is the Father's by divine right."

"Of course," he replied neutrally as he stood. "I thank you for your help in this. You have given me a lot to think about. You have been most helpful."

"Think nothing of it lad! It's not so often that I am able to see so much of you. Do try to stop by more often; the wife would love to have you over for a meal."

"I thank you for the offer but business waits for no man."

"At least stay for some tea. I'm sure my wife will want to at least get a glimpse of you before you leave once again. Now where could that woman be?"

Naruto just smile sadly. "I thank you again for the offer but I truly must go."

"I suppose I can't keep you against your will."

"It was a pleasure to have spent the evening." He turned to leave but paused. "I-I, please tell your wife that I am sorry that I could not see her. She was always someone close to my heart."

"Of course, she will be delighted to hear such things."

Naruto just nodded before he left as he didn't think that he could speak anymore on the matter. He could not as anymore words meant for her would be left unheard. His eyes lingered a few moments longer at the vacant seat beside the man before leaving knowing that the seat would be forever left vacant.

* * *

While the port town of Pazzio is considered to be large in definition of a town it's still fairly small compared to a city. So, while his destination was near the other side of the town, it did not take Naruto long to arrive at the _Trenni_ embassy located near the western wall.

He briefly exchange greeting with the guards upfront before being allowed to enter. While the security of the place may seem lax there is actually a fair bit of skulking individuals that provide surveillance around the building. It would be hard for any ordinary citizen to point out those undercover securities, but his keen eye easily picked out those with a certain gait that distinguished themselves from the everyday individuals.

He cared very little about the way these sorts of buildings chose to secure themselves but the illusion of open and friendliness was to be maintained. The inside was a bustle of people with too little to do and a little bit too much time to waste. Frankly there was probably nothing of pressing matter that such a place needed to attend to in a peaceful port town but of course presence itself spoke of power. The church's need to expand its influence spoke of that truth and the kingdom that produced the _trenni_ coins knew quite as well.

He could have easily strode inside and sauntered over to where the real authority of the embassy conducted business but that wouldn't have the effect that he wanted to make this sort of unannounced meeting more to his advantage. Instead he walked right up to, who he assumed was, the receptionist.

"Show me to the Grand Marquis'" He didn't exactly ask, more demanded. His presence had already drawn the eyes of the people inside but his voice was crisp and loud enough that those that did not notice him finally did. "I care not for your pleasantries. My time is more important than the words you are about to utter."

He cut off the man before he could even reply. This show of arrogance and demand might not be the best way to gain yourself audience with a Marquis but Holo was not the only one capable of putting up appearances of power. Even in modest clothing and young appearance Naruto drew up an imposing figure. He didn't have the regal air that Holo exuded but he was striking enough that many could mistake him as someone of a higher standing.

"…I'm sorry sir I don't believe that the Grand Marquis' scheduled to meet with anyone. In fact I believe he is quite busy at the moment."

"Did I ask if he was available? No, I gave you clear direction on what it is that you need to do. I certainly hope that incompetence is not a virtue that is shared by everyone in this building."

The man seemed to stutter out a response before composing himself. These people needed to think he was important before he even met with the one he would be negotiating with. It wasn't like he enjoyed this sort of persona but he knew well enough that he needed to come in with authority or he would have been blown off before he could even get his proposal in. Power only respects greater power.

"I'm sorry sir but the Marquis' too busy to deal with your needs." There was a little bit more bite in the response as the man had managed to gain a bit more steam.

Naruto just calmly reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a single letter. He turned over the envelope to show to the man.

"I believe he will make time to 'deal' with my issues."

The man's eyes widened once he noticed the seal enclosing the envelope. It was a simple red wax seal pressed with a coat of arms that would mean very little to many, except for those that knew of its importance.

"F-forgive me sir, I'll see to it that the Marquis knows of your presence."

"Again I am sure my directions the first time were quite clear. Show me to the Grand Marquis."

The man bowed pitifully, stuttering out apologies. He barked out orders to some people standing around in question, hurrying them from stupor.

It wasn't long before he was being led further inside by a pair of well-groomed big wigs until they came upon a well sculpted door that was made of fine oak. The carvings on it were simple but it was coated in a fine sealant that spoke well of the wealth of the man behind those doors.

Already he could hear noises of discussion from inside. He would bet his whole savings on knowing who those voices came from.

He didn't wait for his guides to announce his presence and instead opened the door before they could even knock.

The doors didn't even creak when opened like some of poorer make. He didn't put that much force in pushing the doors apart but enough to gain the attention of the people inside with his timely entrance.

Behind a big wooden desk, thicker and sturdier than the one Yarei had in his office, was a man in fine silken clothing. Unlike that one lackey that had cornered him and Holo under Yarei's directions this man's clothing were the real deal. He was dressed in a dark dyed purple blouse underneath a well make vest. He was well groomed despite his thick beard and slight graying hair.

His sharp eyes didn't stray away from the woman speaking to him despite Naruto's abrupt entry. He was poised and imposing never allowing the distraction to break his attention from the one he was dealing with.

Chloe, though, was not raised to have the same manners and broke in midsentence to openly stare at him with wide eyes.

"Naruto?"

Naruto walked inside the room calmly, not even giving Chloe a passing glance. He kept his eyes firmly on his target knowing that pleasantries had no room in dealing with a man like the one before him.

Finally the man took his eyes away from Chloe and shifted his gaze to the two attendants that had brought him here. He never even once looked his way, as if he wasn't even in the room.

"I hope that there is a perfectly good reason as to why you would interrupt us. It is unbecoming to allow such disrespect to happen before my own eyes."

Clearly the even tone in the man's voice cowered the two but not enough for them to lose their composure. It spoke well of their fortitude.

"Forgive us Grand Marquis but this sir has requested an audience with you, he bears the seal of the Duke."

The Marquis paused and stared evenly at them, giving nothing away, before a slight nod of his head sent the two away.

The door clicked close behind them as Naruto was left with only the Marquis and Chloe. Finally the man paid his presence some attention, locking eyes with him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked, clearly showing her confusion.

He could hear the apprehension in her voice but he dared not break the gaze between him and the man before him. Despite it being such a small gesture he could not be the one to look away first 'fore it would make him look weak.

Finally the Marquis broke gaze and turned his attention to Chloe. The man was raised as a true noble. Some might have a picture of the upper class as being lazy and unintelligent but the truth could not be any farther. Though there might be cases where that is true but for the most part aristocrats are hardened by the pressure of responsibility handed to them at an early age. It's not a stretch to say that nobles exude a presence that a common man cannot emulate. Like those of his kind the Marquis was a tough man that would not be swayed by pretty words.

"Do you know of this individual, Ms. Chloe?"

"I am her representative, along with those in her faction." Said Naruto answering for the girl, as he nodded at her. She looked disheveled and out of her league but she was standing tall with her back straight. It looked like she was putting up a good fight but she was in over her head. Frankly he was surprised that she even gained audience. "I am here to negotiate on terms that I'm sure we can all agree to."

The Marquis spared him a glance as he kept his unreadable eyes firmly on the girl to see if she would say otherwise.

This was what they had wanted in the first place; anything she might say now would only be a hindrance on his part. She hesitated for a second but stayed quiet, knowing better. Still the hesitation was enough for the man to infer that she was just as surprised with his intrusion.

That was okay though. He did not mind the man knowing that bit of information.

"Well then I shall tell you the same as I have said to Ms. Chloe. There will be no negotiation. It is in your party's best interest to quietly accept the exchange in market price."

Though he said this calmly there was a hint of threat behind those words. It essentially meant that they would get the silver coins with or without their cooperation. His hands clasped on top of his desk and his back perfectly erect against the back drop of his desk struck as quite an imposing picture of cool repose.

Still Naruto had years on the man and the underlying threat meant nothing to him. He had millennia's of experience dealing with such a man. He would not be able to change his mind unless he spoke from a higher foothold.

"Marquis, if I may," Naruto said slipping his hands inside his breast pocket and pulling the same letter he had showed up front. "I believe this will allow us some room to open up this negotiation once again."

He placed the envelope on the man's desk, turning it so the red seal stamp would show. It was unopened, as it should always be, but the thick papyrus envelope and the seal was enough for someone like the Marquis to know its contents.

"So you truly are an acquaintance of my dear cousin." The man said with the letter in his hands. "Still, even if you have his voice, it is not enough to gain my approval for such a transaction. If you are so highly regarded by the Duke then perhaps you could persuade him to accept your deal."

That would be a fool's errand. They may not know the exact time that the coin's value will change but they have enough sense to know that the travel time to reach the Duke's land would be too long of a period. By then the other faction collecting coins would have ample time to gather resources and make a similar proposal. They did not know if the rivaling faction had a way to make the proposal but it would be too much of a gamble to assume fortune was on their side.

"I fear that, that would be too much of an inconvenience. While that is a logical inference to make, the travel time and cost for protection would be too large. It would limit our resources along with the fact that we would need to find trustworthy help to guide us through the road, and I fear trustworthiness is a hard commodity to come by."

"So I am your only hope."

"That you are."

True he gave away a weakness but it was better than the alternative. He didn't think that the Marquis held the same level of hearing like Holo to spot a lie but Naruto had a feeling that lying to the man would not be a good idea. So instead he softened up the truth. It was true that the Marquis was their only hope but he made it so that it was out of reluctance for a bigger pay day than actual necessity.

"Then I believe that there is no need to discuss this further. You know where I stand on this matter and I see no other way for you to make me think otherwise."

From the corner of his eye he could see Chloe trying hard not to enter in the conversation. Their plans are so close to fruition and to see the last task be such a surmountable wall was taking all her will power to not interfere.

Before she could do anything to hinder him Naruto took the envelope from the Marquis' table and put it back in his pocket with a slight smile on his face. It was not gentle or warm but cold and indomitable.

"That is quite true, Marquis. It is quite clear that you will not be changing your mind even if we are on even authority."

The man narrowed his eyes at his words trying to find if there was more left to be said.

"You gain nothing from this deal, if anything you lose out. No, this would not be something you can accept when your currency is already falling."

"I fail to see where you are going with this Mr. Naruto."

"No I suppose you don't," he said fixing his gaze back on the man's eyes. "But I do, however, understand why you would decline such a deal."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, I do. You see I knew all along that such a proposal would be met negatively by you. I didn't think that you would agree to such a thing even if I were to be someone in the Duke's favor. Still as a traveling merchant how could I live with myself if I didn't at least try to gain the best possible return?"

Naruto pulled out a book from within his inner coat pocket and set it down on the table."

"No one would take a deal if they are on equal footing. One must always have leverage when proposing business."

The man reached out and took the book into his hand and flipped through it. His eyes widened at the contents as the pages flipped by under his fingers.

"Is this…?"

"Exactly what you need to level the playing field, and exactly the reason why you will reconsider our proposal."

"How do you have this?"

Naruto closed his eyes as the small smile on his face turned sad. It was only fleeting so those in the room did not even know if they were just seeing things.

"Do not ask me the how just know that I do."

The Marquis said nothing for the longest time with his eyes fixated on the little black leather book. Finally he tore his eyes away from it and the calm business persona he exuded was back.

"What are your terms?"

Naruto's cool gaze did not soften even when a bright smile formed on Chloe's face. The negotiations were not over.

"We ask only for a two percent increase on the market price."

The Marquis' eyes widened at the small amount before they narrowed in distrust.

"That is a very small for what you are giving in return."

"It is only a small gesture of faith."

"Yes a small gesture along with the favorable return you are giving us."

"Think nothing of it, Grand Marquis." Naruto said with a tiny smile. "The gesture is small, but a gesture none the less. What we truly want in return is land. The location is of little importance only that it be a suitable settlement."

The man paused giving nothing away. His face was unreadable but Naruto knew he had already won this battle the second he walked in the office. He came in prepared and informed. It was an easy victory.

Eventually the man nodded to himself as if coming to a decision and stuck his hand out.

"I can agree to those terms."

"Then we have come to an agreement." Naruto said shaking the man's hand and sealing the deal. "You shall hear more from us in the coming hour with a contract to formally seal this deal."

"It was truly a pleasure Mr. Naruto, Ms. Chloe."

Chloe squeaked softly having been in a bit of a daze. She fumbled response to the Marquis while Naruto just nodded in acknowledgment.

He gestured for the girl to follow him as their business was concluded. As they made to leave the office the Marquis called to Naruto.

"If I may ask," he said gaining their attention. "How did you come upon such a treasure of information?"

The Marquis held the book open showing the contents of the page. The whole page was filled to the brim with notes and drawings. Not an inch of it was left untouched.

"It is not often that someone is in the possession of such detailed instructions on the arts of smithing."

Naruto paused before answering.

"As I have said before do not ask me on the how just know that I do." He turned once again to leave but stopped. "Grand Marquis, I trust that you will keep such a thing safe."

With those final words he slipped away from the office with Chloe trailing behind him. The Marquis thumbed the spine of the book feeling the wear on the leather cover.

It was old, far older than the boy's age perhaps. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that there was a deep connection between the book in his hand and the young man that gave it to him.

* * *

Naruto had not expected the walk back to be as quite as it was. He had expected Chloe to be a bundle of excitement and chatter but she was the exact opposite. She was subdued and deep in thought through the whole time.

It was such an unexpected development that he actually caught himself turning to speak to her numerous times but opting to keep quiet. He was fully expecting a flurry of questions from her but she had surprised him and said nothing on what had happened in the Marquis' office.

It wasn't until they made it back that she finally opened her mouth to speak what had been swirling around in her mind.

"You know I had fully expected to walk into that building and present them with such a compelling offer that they would have no choice but to smile as they sign our dreams into fruition."

There was a small smile on her lips but it didn't look like happiness. It was almost like a smile of resignation, something that he never thought would be an expression he would see on her face.

"I had so much hope and determination that I would be able to do this on my own, that I could be more than just a small country girl."

She turned to him as they stood outside Yarei's office.

"Yet I could do nothing. I was so close, yet I could do nothing. If it wasn't for you coming in to save the day the news I'm bringing to my brother would be different. You made it look so easily."

"I only completed our end of the deal."

"No, I know that." She said with the same expression on her face. "It's not that I'm not happy with how things turned out. It's just that, I guess I'm… a little frustrated."

He wasn't completely sure how to respond so he just knocked on the door as Yarei's voice called out to enter from beyond the door.

There was a bright smile on his face as they entered, as if he already knew the results.

"Welcome back!" He said in greeting. "I have already heard the news. I knew that you would be able to do it my friend. I had little doubt that you were the right man for the job!"

The man's smile seemed infectious as the smile on Chloe's face grew larger at her brothers antics. Despite the difference in the two's built and stature it was easy to see the resemblance between them when they were both grinning so brightly.

"We will have party to celebrate this victory!"

"That's not necessary."

"Nonsense!" said Yarei as he clasped Naruto on the shoulder. "You and your companion shall be our guest of honor this fine night and I will not take no for an answer."

Naruto couldn't help but visibly sigh at the man's words. It would do him little good to try to sway the man's mind.

"Fine, but we will not stay all night. We plan to leave this town in the morn."

"Bhahaha, always with the last word! Very well, as long as you and your companion are there to celebrate I care little when you choose to leave!"

"Good," he said with a nod. "I have things to do so I will see you later tonight; I expect your end of the deal to be ready by then."

Naruto turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He craned his head to see Chloe with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," she said.

Naruto just gave her a small nod and left the room.

* * *

After asking a few of the men in the building on where Holo was staying he made his way to her.

He knocked on the door before entering. Inside was Holo happily munching on food of various kinds. The sight did not surprise him as he had fully expected her to use the situation to her full advantage.

"I had expected you to clamor for wine along with the food. I'm surprised that you are not drinking."

"I felt that it would be premature to have a toast before you returned. Now that you are here I can drink my fill in celebration to your success."

He chuckled at her coyish smile and took the seat next to her.

"How would you know if I had succeeded or not."

She swatted his hand when he reached over to take some of the fruit on the table. She gave him a glare with no real heat behind it and replied in a haughty tone.

"If the person I chose to travel with was incapable of achieving such a minor task then what kind of deity would I be?"

"The gluttonous kind." He said jib.

"I fail to see the negative in your statement."

"I'm sure you don't," he said before turning more serious. "We'll leave early tomorrow once we receive our pay."

"Hmm, leave so soon?"

"Yes, we have already stayed in this town longer than I have planned. Once we have our payment we are leaving."

"I have no complaints; we can leave as soon as possible." She said idly biting into an apple. "The food is quite good but I find the people to be far from my taste."

"Well endure for one more night. There will be a party later as a celebration."

"…I suppose we should attend."

"Is there a problem?" He asked perking an eyebrow at her reaction. "I would have imagined that you would be more excited with the prospect of fine wine."

"I am not so easily swayed by such frivolous things!"

"Is that so?"

"Do not presume that I am some mindless pup that would wag her tail for expensive food and drink." She crossed her arms and turned away from him. "I am Holo, the wise wolf of Yoitsu, I will not be blinded by such things."

"I see," he paused in thought. From his prospective he would have thought that she was enjoying herself. Having a lavishing room and food brought to her at a whim would have made him think that she was completely content.

"That man," she said. "Yarei, he had spent quite a lot of time with me while you were off on your own."

She turned her head slightly towards him.

"He was quite charming and full of questions," said Holo mischievously.

He couldn't help but twitch slightly at her statement. It seemed to have been the reaction she was looking for.

"Heh, I'm so lovely that even human male's fall for me. Not that one of them is fit to be my mate," she nodded her head, as if uninterested, and closed her eyes. "Though I suppose I would not mind a human as a mate, even if he is inadequate."

"What kind of questions was her asking you?"

She turned to him sharply with her eyes narrowed in a glare. She seemed irritated at the change of subject.

"Is that all you have to say to me."

He had to chide himself for finding her sulking as charming as it did. Knowing how devious she was it might have been a trap she'd set up for him. Undaunted he merely nodded neutrally hoping it would appease her. Holo was either childish or cunning– one extreme or the other.

She kept her eyes narrowed at him until she finally opened both eyes at length.

"He was curious about how we met."

"And what did you tell him?" He knew that she couldn't have possibly told him the truth.

"I had left it quite vague but I did mention that you were awestruck by my presence when we had met and that you had begged me to travel with you."

"I seem to recall things differently." He said dryly.

"Is that so?" said Holo, her earlier irritation completely gone. "I thought my memories of the event were accurate."

She just gave him a sly smile when he shook his head in exasperation.

"Though he did, also, ask me if I had any knowledge on harvesting."

Naruto wondered what she could have possibly said to him.

"He had told me that there was a deity that shared the same name as I," an amused smile formed on her lips. "Of course I could not have said that I am Holo the wise wolf. Still, I… it is pathetic, but I was so happy to hear that…

"In order to provide the greatest harvest, there were years I had to let the land rest, so there were seasons of meager harvest, too. Still, the field I lent my aid should've been more productive than others over time."

This was not the first time she had explained this, but Naruto nodded her head to continue wondering where she was going with this.

"The villagers did treat me as the god of harvest— but not out of respect. It was akin to a desire to control me. Do they not chase after the person who cuts the last sheaf of wheat, after all? Do they not bind him with rope?"

Holo hung her head stowing away her face behind a veil of her hair.

"But he said that the days when they had to worry about Holo's mood were over. That they needed no longer fear her fickle nature. That they were done with the old ways for good!"

Even the most devout prayer must eventually show results, or the spirit or god responsible will be discarded, and people will begin to find the idea of depending on their own efforts much more appealing. If new farming methods brought prosperity where prayers failed, it was not surprising that the people would start to believe that the god or spirit to whom they prayed was capricious, unreliable.

Even in the past he had sometimes ascribed the vicissitudes of his fate to some inscrutable god. But the girl before him was not what came to mind. She said she hated being alone. When a god forced people to worship it perhaps it was only out of loneliness.

"It doesn't really matter now, in the end. I want to return to the northland, so I must leave one way or another. If they have no love for me, I'll simply kick the dust from my hind legs and leave."

His hand once again moved before he could think. He stroked her head gently causing Holo to glance up momentarily, then down again. The thought her eyelashes looked a little damp.

"It's been centuries since I've had a proper conversation. My emotions are far too fragile. Do not think that I am always like this."

She was being almost unbearably dear just then and Naruto couldn't help but tease her a bit for all the times she had done so to him.

"I only brought you along to help make money anyways. Having someone emotional all the time is just a burden So—"

Naruto could not proceed with his jape. Holo looked at him as if stricken causing him to pause in speech.

"…I have already said but that will not always work, you know." He grumbled.

"Mm-hm, I will use it until it is no longer effective." She said happily. "Surely _I_ am the unfortunate one to be picked up by the likes of you!

Naruto thought about turning the tables with a response of his own but ultimately decided that it did not matter what he said.

"Then I suppose you are unfortunately stuck with me."

He had given in and allowed her the victory. He half expected her to continue the teasing but he had not expected the sensation of softness to fill his hand. His mind went blank at the realization that it was Holo's small hand that had reached over to clasp his.

"That— that is the first time you have said something like that."

Naruto's heart couldn't help stirring at those sweet, reticent, girlish words. As if to punctuate it, her hand squeezed his ever so slightly, as if she was embarrassed with her own words.

"I told you that will not always work," he murmured, and yet he didn't think of letting her hand go, which somehow felt pathetic. Like, somehow, Holo holding his hand made him unreasonably pleased.

It was quiet in the room.

Then it filled with the echoes of Holo's giggling.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter of Naruto and Wolf for ya'll. I really wanted to get this out at the beginning of the month but with the semester now in full swing I didn't really have the free time to work on this as much as I would want. It is far shorter than what I intended this chapter to be but in the end I decided to split it up because I liked the way I managed to end that last bit of interaction. For all those that encouraged me to keep writing, thank you! It's motivating to have people praise your work and it really does work and help makes me write even when I don't have the time to. Even the guest reviews have been really good! Surprising since usually those are flames but some of the most memorable reviews have come from guests. I'm talking about you SomeoneNotKnown, thank you! Anyways the last bit I wanted to say is that you can look at my profile to check on my progress. I've started to put down where I am with the upcoming chapter and what I'm working on. I leave a date on my update so it gives you a pretty good idea on when a chapter might come up. I encourage everyone to check that out! So that's it from me, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

 **Leave me a nice long Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Spice and Wolf

Chapter 6

There was no change. There was no change, in the way the sun still rose every morning. People still went about their daily lives and the animals still moved through instinctive actions. That's not to say that things were set in a constant unchanging path. Tiny seeds grow into tall proud oaks that reach for the sky and children matured into adults of various kinds.

So why was it that time had stood still, like a tranquil lake with water free of turbulence and ripples. It was because it was what he wanted. It was what he needed. It was because it was the only thing to do.

The world around him had moved forward in time switching from season to season yet he stood in the middle of winter with only the chill of the wind to speak to him and the icy frost to comfort him. He lived in a world incased in frozen tundra, unreachable, uninhabitable, yet comfortable.

"I'm surprised to see you here." A voice called from behind him. The soft footsteps moving closer until Chloe stood beside him with her eyes staring at the crucifix hanging over the altar. "You were never one to stand before the house of God with that expression. Are you perhaps praying?"

Perhaps he was. Standing before the cross of the son, perhaps he had come here to pray. He didn't really have any place he had to be at the moment. He couldn't return to the room he shared with Holo because she had kicked him out. He had just been wandering around and somehow here he was.

"You know I don't believe in prayer."

"How blasphemous," she gasped audibly though it didn't really sound like she thought that. "You shouldn't say things like that in a church, Naruto. Lest the Almighty hears you and expunge you of your sins…"

He turned to her with a reply but she continued before he could.

"Though I already knew that you hold no belief in God." She must have sensed his gaze on her because her eyes shifted to him and a thin smile crossed her lips, her eyes twinkling in tease. "You needn't have to say it out loud for me to find out. Perhaps my brother was also aware but sometimes even I do not know the full scope of what goes through his mind."

She giggled at her own words bringing a small smile to form on his.

"He might know, he might not but, I think, regardless of what he knows he still considers you to be a close friend. Truthfully I am kind of envious at how free he is with the way he can say what he's feeling. How he can always proclaim his closeness to you even when you reject him." She paused before she spoke once again with her hands reaching towards the heavens. "I pray here, you know. I pray here when I need God's guidance and I pray here when I'm looking for help. I always wonder, when the things I pray for are resolved, whether they end up in my happiness or not, if God had a hand in it. Of course I pray in thanks when fortune comes my way because I attribute it to God's grace, but when things are not so good. Do I still pray in thanks? Was it also God's will for misfortune to befall me? I sometimes wonder if God even ever truly looks down from the heavens and see us and our struggles."

If God was real then why does he allow for evil to happen? Is it because he isn't truly as omnipotent as we believe him to be? If that's not the case then is he just apathetic to the plight of those beneath him, so does that make him malevolent? For not helping those that need help, for not stepping in when he, who holds untold powers, is capable... Was probably the sort of things running through her mind. But he is neither of those because God, in the end, is just…

"Tired," he said. The son of God staked to a cross looked down on him with frozen tears of blood. "God stopped looking down from the heavens to answer prayers because he's tired. The cycle of man has left him at a standstill because even with all his power God knows that even he can't save everyone."

She looked at him with wide eyes. Perhaps he had said too much but the words just flowed out of him like ripples across a tranquil lake.

"God can't help everyone and he's already given up on helping everyone, so there's no point in praying for good fortune. You can't always cling on to something for guidance. Sometimes all you need is your own power." His hand moved on its own just like the words seemed to just come out. It laid on top her head in a comforting gesture that seemed to surprise her. "I'm proud of you, Chloe, for questioning. Yeah I'm truly proud; it seems you have grown to become a fine woman."

His lips curved upwards and for the first time a smile that didn't seemed forced appeared. Her face burned crimson like molten fire. For the first time the face that had drawn in her curiosity because of how sad it looked shined in brilliant emotions. It brought heat to her face and knots in her stomach. Her chest felt constricted and her pounding heart seemed almost too loud and audible. Time had stood still for her in that moment but the moment could not last, but how Chloe wished that it did.

"So this is where you wander to."

Naruto turned his head towards the voice his hand pulling away from atop Chloe's head. The smile on his face vanished and somehow everything was back to how it was.

"I would not be here if only I wasn't kicked out of my own room."

"Oh but I could not let you see me in such a state. I do not think that you'd be able to control your beastly desires if you were to see such an innocent lamb, such as I, in such a vulnerable state."

"You are anything but a lamb," he said in murmur yet it was still audible.

"Perhaps not but it would still be immodest if you were to see me undressed twice before our union."

"Union?" Naruto said with clear confusion on his face.

"T-twice," Chloe stuttered focusing on the first bombshell before the rest of the sentence registered in her mind. "Union!?"

Holo just giggled coyly behind her sleeve. She spun on her heels causing her new dress to twirl around with her. It was a simple white dress with green linings. A green sash was around her waist while a white beret covered the wolf ears on her head.

"Yes, after all only the man I am to spend my life with is allowed to see all of me. So you'll just have to take responsibility."

Naruto twitched at her proclamation. He walked to where she stood and reached over and calmly flicked her on the nose.

"Don't say things that can be misunderstood!"

"You hit me!" Holo replied, though it was a little muffled because she was holding her nose. "What authority does a pup like you have to think that you can keep reprimanding me as you wish!?"

"If you keep saying things like that then I'll continue to treat you as such."

"Y-you wouldn't be so cruel, would you?" She said with a teary eyed expression. Her lips quivered slightly as her shoulders hunched inwards making her look smaller. Despite her attempts she was still met with another flick to the nose.

"Stop it!"

"I should be saying that to you."

"I am Holo the wise wo— youch! Stop it!"

"If you're so wise then you should already know how to make it stop."

They were bickering in the middle of the church with no regards to decorum or of those around them. They seemed angry with each other yet Chloe didn't think that there was any malice behind their words or actions. It seemed so surreal to her how that face that had once only showed sadness could show so many more emotions. In but a small span of time she had witnessed more side to him than she had seen in the few years she had known him. It made her heart skip in beats and her stomach tighten.

Her curiosity of him had stemmed from her desire to bring light to his face because she thought that it suited him more. Slowly that curiosity had turned into something else that she could not ignore. She had achieved it. She had finally seen a flicker of that light but it looks like she had not been the one to reach him first, she was just a little late.

"You truly don't know the beatings of a maiden's heart."

"The only maiden I see here is Chloe so I don't know how you could make such a claim."

She couldn't contain it any longer. At first it had come in little giggles as she listened to their asinine argument but she could not contain it any longer as she burst out laughing. Her laughter had grown so loud that the two had stopped their quarreling. Tears had started to run down her eyes but she wasn't exactly sure what had caused it. Perhaps it might have been due to her laughter but she wasn't entirely certain that was the case.

"Hahaha, perhaps it's best that we return. I'm sure that the party will begin soon."

Naruto and Holo gave each other questioning glances as spouts of giggles still sprung from her. Wiping the tears from her eyes she gave the two a bright smile as she took each of their hand and dragged them away.

"Let's go, there's a party in your honor and we can't have you two being late!"

* * *

The hall of the building had changed dramatically from the dreary bare room it had been to a lively and bright scene. Candles were set next to each other around the room illuminating the walls. Tables were line up against one another filled with drinks and food that would no doubt be needed for the joyous occasion. Though there were a few women in attendance it would seem that the bulk of Yarei's people were male.

They were all talking merrily with one another, grinning and smiling like they had no care in the world. Women were a glow with the attention they were receiving from the rambunctious opposite sex while the men laughed and clasped each other over the shoulder clearly intoxicated by the mood and alcohol.

It was bright and happy, which was probably why he felt so out of place.

Holo had sat beside him and from the start clearly had intentions of sticking close for the duration of the night but even she was not immune to the mood of the place and had quickly been swept up in the commotion. That was only expected though; she was more spirited than him and was open to everything and anything fun and exciting.

When she had arrived in the hall she was greeted by the cheers of the males in attendance and quickly became the jewel of the party. Yet she handled the stares and catcalls with grace as if she had barely noticed that all eyes were on her and all men wanted to be with her. It was a surprise that the women did not envy her for the attention but with the amount of men in attendance perhaps it did not matter.

She just smiled at me when I told her so and said.

"'Tis only natural. All men are fools; they all want what is shiny and precious. They wag their tails and bark for attention. Yet we are just as foolish for we know that all men are fools but still we fall for their puffed out chests and sweet words like we are oblivious to it all."

She had managed to turn down a few offers to dance and dine with those that were brave enough to muster the courage to approach her but her resolve had crumbled eventually. She had not taken them up on the offer to dance but she did allow herself to be swept up by the offers of food and wine.

Her table was teeming with men watching with dumfounded eyes as she outdrank those twice her size, and eat twice her weight. Already he could hear the shattering of broken perfect impressions within those that were seeing the feat with their own eyes. She looked and sounded like that of a beautiful young woman but when it came to food and drinks her true wolfish nature came to bear. It was oddly satisfying to watch as their impression of a perfect lady was crushed to bits once Holo had managed to down a few drinks to truly get in the festive mood.

Though the attention on her had lessened somewhat there were still a hoard of guys enchanted by her soft looks. After all Holo was a woman with unnatural beauty with a wit and mind to match.

He could not deny it, though he never really did, he was attracted to her. It was only expected since he only interacted with people at the bare minimum, let alone the opposite sex. It is only made worst that her beauty surpassed all of those around them and her mind as complex and mysterious as any he had ever encountered.

He is as old as time itself so he was quite aware of the inner workings of his emotions. Yet it was that old age that allowed him to think clearly. He still planned to move on once he had completed her request. His plans had not changed and simple attraction was not going to change it.

His thoughts were interrupted when a large hand landed on his shoulders. The person took the seat beside him and poured themselves a large serving of ale.

"Naruto, my friend! You're tucked away in the corner of this hall like a shy little boy. Are you not enjoying the festivities?" There was a slight slur to his speech and the stench of alcohol in his breath but even with the red of intoxication on his face Yarei looked to be was coherent and sound. "This is a party in your honor! Enjoy the food, the drinks, and the company of all your comrades!

He just brushed aside the hand on his shoulder before pouring a drink for himself.

"I never wanted a party in my honor. I have places to be and money to make. This is just a setback in my schedule."

"Come now," Yarei laughed good naturedly. He gulped down the full cup of ale and let off a loud burp. "You're always so quick to hide away from the spotlight. Are you shy perhaps?"

Naruto glared heatedly at the comment but it only served to bring more laughter to the man.

"Bahaha! No of course not. You are far from the shy type. No one traveling with a woman like that Holo would last a single day if they were as timid as a lamb. A wolf like that would eat a man such as that right up."

Yarei's teasing grin was a good mask for the true meaning in his words. He had suspected that the man was suspicious, if not aware, of Holo's true nature. It was too easy of a coincidence to not pick up. Being so close to the village where she was worshiped as a pagan God, he had thought more would be able to read the writings on the wall. If anything he was more surprised that no one had picked up on it with the way she proclaimed her title constantly.

"She is only lucky that I have the finances to keep her satisfied with the amount she eats." Yarei's booming laughter once again echoed as their eyes wandered towards Holo, who was still out eating and out drinking those around her. "She is a nuisance but a nuisance I am stuck with."

"Oh," Yarei said with a grin. "You sound quite possessive of her. I would hate to see someone try to take her away."

"She is not a possession to own. If she so chooses she is more than free to travel with anyone else." He said with narrowed eyes. "It is a choice only she can make."

"Well said my friend!" Yarei said thumping him in the back with his meaty hands. Anyone else would have stumbled slightly from the force but Naruto just looked back in annoyance. "You have found yourself quite an equal. Perhaps that is the reason why you seem like a completely new man these days."

"I fail to see how I have changed."

"Of course you wouldn't! Do you notice the hair on your head grow each day? No, you only notice it one day when it gets in your eyes and you realize it's time for a cut. You cannot see it now but I have known you for long and I can see that you, my friend, have only taken the first step."

He had no clear comeback to Yarei's words. He did not feel any different or think differently but he also knew that he could not account for everything. He had no response but one.

"I don't remember having a friend like you."

"Bahahahaha three," Yarei said laughing loudly and enthusiastically. "Three times I had called you my friend throughout our conversation and it took until the third mention of our relationship for you to deny it. That in on itself proves that you are not the same man."

Naruto could only glare at the man as he laughed without reserve. Yarei, picking up on his growing hostility, poured himself one last drink and made to join the festivities lest Naruto's growing ire boiled over.

"One last thing," Yarei said craning his head to the side as he walked away. "That Holo draws a lot of eyes. A beautiful traveling nun like that would be a treasure for the church, as I had recommended to them."

The meaning in his words was not lost to Naruto. Regardless of what he thought of Yarei he could not refute that the man truly thought of him as a friend to even give him a warning.

* * *

The cool night air felt great against his skin. A contrast to the heat from the party the outside balcony was peaceful and cool. Only the dull crickets of insects could be heard and the light of the moon and stars illuminated the sky.

He had left in an attempt to escape the din from inside and the slowly growing crowd that had started to gather around him. He felt safe in the sound of silence and the privacy of his singularity. His time out here will probably only last moments before he would be dragged back inside but for the time being he relaxed in the calmness of it.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you would slip away the first chance you get."

He had heard her coming so he wasn't surprised when Chloe appeared beside him with a glass of wine on hand and a healthy amount of red on her cheeks, which might have been due to the night air or perhaps the alcohol. Still those two siblings are more alike than he had anticipated.

"You never do stick around crowds for long, do you Naruto?"

"I prefer being by myself."

"I don't think you really mean that." She said with a smile drawing a look from him. "I think you shine brightest when you're around those that are close to you."

"I'm not really close with anyone though."

"I know that," she said with a look on her face that he couldn't quite decipher. There seemed like more she wanted to say. "You're a pretty guarded person. Standing on your level is like reaching for the heavens themselves."

Silence followed but each was content, yet the silence seemed to crescendo. He couldn't refute her words and she was aware that he wouldn't.

"You know I never thanked you."

He glanced at her unsure what she would need to thank him for.

"I never really thanked you for saving me. I was in over my head rushing to the Marquis without any real plans. I wanted so badly to be the one to do it that I had never considered that I might have put all our efforts in jeopardy, but more than that I have a lot of things that I need to thank you for."

"I already told you, there's no need to thank me for something I was supposed to do."

"Mhmm but I do. You see I realized something today. I was so caught up with chasing after you that I never really stopped to consider that you're just too far away. If I had realized that sooner then maybe I wouldn't have made that mistake, I wouldn't have rushed in like that in an effort to chase after you, and maybe you wouldn't have needed to save me."

"Chloe that's too many maybe's, you don't know if any of that would have happened."

"You're a nice man Naruto, despite how cold and aloof you make yourself to be. But anything you say right now is not going to change anything. So just let me speak, okay?"

Tears gathered and look so close to falling from her eyes, yet her smile never once wavered.

He could only nod in response causing the girls smile to widen despite holding back tears threatening to stream down her face.

"I have been thinking about what you said earlier. You said that God could not help us all and that sometimes all you needed was your own power. See I couldn't fully understand that because I had always thought that God was always with me, I had always felt strength from those around me and I had always relied on those pillars. Even as a child I had always had my brother to support me when I could not finish my chores in the field. I had him to hold me up when the stress and fatigue became unbearable or just when I need him. He was there.

"Then I met you. You who was always alone. You who traveled by yourself. You whose face was always devoid of happiness. You drew me in the moment that we met. I was fascinated by you and I wanted to know the secret to your strength. I wanted to know why someone like you would help someone like us. So I followed you around whenever you would return to our village. I would follow you like a tail and pestered you because you intrigued me. It was frustrating at first. You were so cold and distant that at times I felt like just giving up. I'm glad, though, that I didn't. It was long, and it was hard, but eventually I had found it. Though only half of my questions were answered, I had found out the reason as to why you helped us.

"You probably don't remember this but it was probably two summers ago, near the start of fall when the heat had died early and the chill was setting in too quickly. I was returning from the fields and you had just arrived. At that time I had considered just giving up on my quest to quench my curiosity. You had been so unresponsive in the past that I didn't think that I would have been able to continue. But then I witnessed it. It had been such a simple answer that at the time I actually laughed at my own blindness. The only reason that the cold and distant you would ever help a small village like ours is because Naruto Uzumaki is a kind man. It was a small gesture on your part, helping a child get back up on his feet when he had fallen, but that was the scene that changed everything for me. Gone was my curiosity and instead something else replaced it, love.

"I am almost entirely certain that was the moment I had stopped viewing you as someone to observe but someone I wanted to be with. I'm sure you noticed the change as well because you drew even further in your shell. I still wanted to know what made you so strong, to be able to walk down the path you walked on with gray clouds constantly hovering over you. But that became only second to my desire to just be with you. I had always though that it was impossible, yet I prayed and prayed to God himself to bring me the fortune I needed to somehow gain your affection. And somehow he answered. We learned of the _trenni_ coin depreciating and the means to make a profit out of it. It was the key that would finally free me of my shackles and allow me to truly follow after you. I felt as if my prayed had finally been answered. I felt as if God had looked down from the heavens and graced me with fortune. I had looked forward to seeing you this season because I knew that this time it would be different.

"When I first saw you, a few days ago, I was so overjoyed that I gathered you into my arms even though I knew you would not return it. Still I was happy and just speaking with you felt like a gift from the heavens. Then just like that she appeared. At first I was unsure if she was even truly someone you were acquainted with because you looked so exasperated just talking to her yet there was something different about you when you spoke to her. There was clear annoyance in your voice but it didn't have the same monotone that you use to speak in. I was jealous at first but then I realized that God had already blessed me in my pursuit and that I had no reason to be jealous. I wanted you to see me first when you came to talk with my brother. So I waited for you to accept our deal. I already knew in my heart that you would not deny us because you are a kind man. So you came and for the second time I felt jealousy. She was by your side once again. A side that had been left open for the years that I've known you, and finally I started to doubt God. I doubted God and you hesitated. You did not give us the answer that I had thought you would say and instead you said that you need time to discuss it with your partner.

"I faltered in my belief and I rushed in trying to salvage my only chance. I went in with no plans thinking that all I needed to convince the Grand Marquise was my belief in God and my determination. It wasn't enough though. I could not make a solid case and failed to convince him to take the deal. But then you came. Like a knight in armor you wielded your words like a sword and shielded me from disaster. I felt frustrated that I could not do it myself. I felt like you were still so far and so unreachable but I calmed myself with the thought that I would have all the time in the world to reach your level. And I was happy that you did not appear with her.

"I had gone to the altar today to pray in thanks. I was surprised to see you standing there but I was also glad that I could speak to you once again. So I spoke to you. I spoke to you about prayer and I spoke to you about God. I had mused that perhaps he did not look down on us and somehow it ended with your hand on my head. Blood rushed to my head and the beating of my chest was the only sound in my ears. Yet I was still able to hear your words. And finally I had found the answer to the other half of my curiosity. The reason Naruto Uzumaki is strong. If you had only given me time to continue my talk I would have answered my own musing. I would have answered that yes God does look down on us and he does answer our prayers. But I never had that chance. Instead you told me this. 'God can't help everyone and he's already given up on helping everyone, so there's no point in praying for good fortune. You can't always cling to something for guidance. Sometimes all you need is your own power.' So finally my curiosity had been quenched and my questions answered. You are strong because you do not let anything hold you down and you rely only on yourself. It was completely different from my source of strength.

"When I realized that, I finally understood how strong you truly are. But I also realized how sad that could make a person. We held different beliefs but still I wanted to be that light to illuminate your darkness. I felt confident that I would be able to do just that but then for the third time she showed up. She showed up and you spoke to her. There were sides to you that I had never seen before because you were too dark and I couldn't see through but when she showed up I realized that you had already found that light. She brought out those sides of you that I had never been able to see. I was surprised to find that I wasn't angry. Instead I laughed and I held both of your hands. Your words had stuck to me throughout the evening and finally I think I understand. I can't just pray for things to go my way. Perhaps if I had just believed in myself a little more then maybe I would have been the one standing beside you as an equal. So again thank you. Thank you for teaching me what it means to be strong. Thank you for always being there. And most of all thank you for letting me love you."

By the end tears were streaming down her face. Her pale cheeks were soaked with the salty liquid yet the smile on her face never once wavered. She stood with a smile despite how painful it must have been to bear her soul but she stood strong.

Despite the walls that he had drawn around himself even he could not help but feel emotions for the girl. There were millions of things in his mind that could have helped soother her or perhaps the opposite but he could not utter a single word. His hands clammed and his throat tightened. His face looked calm but inside he was choking.

"Thank you for letting me say all that." Chloe said wiping her eyes, and that smile still on her lips. "I don't know what exactly Holo is to you right now, and you probably don't even know yourself.

"Knowing you, you probably just think of her as a nuisance." She said giggling to herself. "But what I do know is that you can't let her go. Whether she stays as just a companion or someone more, do not let her go. She's a light that you so desperately need in your life Naruto."

She laid a comforting hand on his cheek. It felt so warm as opposed to the night air that had cooled his body.

"Good bye Naruto."

And just like that she was gone. He didn't know how long he stayed rooted on the spot. He could still feel the lingering warmth of her hand against his cheek but it was slowly disappearing.

He had not expected that at all. He had sought to keep his distance but it seems his effort had not been enough. Perhaps Yarei was right, he was changing. Cracks were starting to appear and he hadn't even noticed. He would need to be more mindful, he would need to be stronger, he would—

"So this is where you wander to."

Caught up with his own thoughts he never even noticed that someone had taken Chloe's spot. She looked radiant with the backdrop of the stars behind her. A halo of lights could only serve as nothing but background to her.

"'Tis a rather chilly night, is it not?"

"It is," he said nodding. "Did you finally drink your fill and eaten to your content?"

She just smiled devilishly at him and twirled herself away to face the overlooking view of the town.

"I believe I may have broken a few hearts with my display. Though loathed am I to admit this but it may not have been my beauty that made those men into bumbling messes."

She giggled to herself melodiously and he couldn't help but smile along in amusement. It may have been this talk of change he had been having with Chloe and Yarei but for the life of him he couldn't make himself care about putting up fronts at this moment. Perhaps that was it.

"I think any person, men or women, would have been a mess with the amount of drinks that you subjected those suiters of yours to."

"They should not have even attempted to speak to me if they could not handle their liquor. It would be a travesty if I were to swoon for a man that could not out drink me. After all I am but a frail girl."

He snorted at her attempt at once again trying to make herself seem more innocent than she was. If Holo was the definition of a frail girl then I shudder to imagine a woman stronger.

"Perhaps the wise wolf Holo is more man than her appearances suggest. To out drink so many under the table, I could not think of anything more masculine."

He had attempted to tease her but instead of the reaction he was expecting she looked back at him with a surprised look on her face before it morphed into a wolfish look. Like a predator stalking a prey that has decided to fight back.

"Why if the requirements to be a man stems only from drinking then perhaps I am more of a man than most. That only goes to show how divine of a being I am, to be able to rise above gender and be the epitome of both."

She struck a pose with her arms crossed over her chest and a look on her face showing just how proud she felt. Even though he could not see, he could hear the flapping of her tail from underneath her dress. She looked every bit like a young girl waiting to be praised.

He could not help it. It had started light but the laughter just seemed to grow. He could not hold back until tears sprang from his eyes and his sides split. It was just too much for him.

"I believe that is the first time I have seen you laugh so carefree."

He just continued to laugh, hardly even registering the words Holo was saying.

"It's a nice change." She looked at him softly. "You should do it more often."

Perhaps it was just mood that caused him to act that way. Perhaps there truly were cracks but for tonight he didn't care. Tomorrow would be a new day but just for tonight, just for the moment he didn't want to be alone.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Naruto and Wolf! There were quite a bit of allusions and metaphors in this one so I'm not quite sure how people will respond to this chapter especially that super long monologue from Chloe but I actually really liked that scene despite the length. Anyways I liked how this turned out and it serves as a great transition for the next arc, which I have been itching to work on. God I can't wait to write about the interactions between Naruto, Nora, and Holo! I'm following canon, as you can all tell, but at the same time I'm making changes that does affect everything and separate it from being a story with Holo and Lawrence with Naruto as a substitute. So relationships are different and I have the perfect dynamic between the three main characters in the upcoming arc to enhance and progress the characters relationships. Which is why I can't wait! God I wish there was more than 24hrs in a day. Anyways enough with my rant(bragging?). Again I actually planned this chapter to be a bit longer with the next scene included but again the ending scene just seemed too perfect to add on another and ruin the chapter. As I've mentioned before this story is mostly development and dialog but have no fear you battle crazed fanfiction readers the next scene, which I planned on including in this chapter but ended up deciding against, will have a bit more action. Though don't expect some super powered shounen battle with broken mountains and leveled landscapes. Everything I include should hold true to the pace. I like to make my characters more realistic and more rational (unless the character is irrational or something like that) so I try not to make make it seem like things just came from left field. Just a little insight of the inner workings of my mind for ya'll. This chapter was only edited twice so I probably missed some grammatical error somewhere, just a heads up.**  
 **So that's it from me, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

 **Leave me a nice long Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Spice and Wolf

Chapter 7

"Are you sure you want your payment to be made out like this?"

He took the small pouch, just small enough that it was barely the size of three of his fingers, along with the documentation for the amount the item inside was worth. His payment came out to be exactly five thousand pieces as their deal entailed but instead of a bundle of coins he had opted for a different method for the payment. There seemed like there was barely anything inside but he could feel the small bump within the pouch and knew that Yarei was not the type of man to go back on his word.

"I'm sure."

"Well if you insist then how could I refute." The man smiled cheerfully as he stroked the neck of Naruto's horse. "I did not take you as someone to want something like that."

Tossing the pouch in the air, Naruto caught it before it descended and stuffed it in his breast pocket.

"I'm not."

Yarei just laugh as a response which seemed to scare the steed slightly. He glared at the man as he attempted to sooth his cart horse by offering it some dried vegetables.

"This steed will need to build up some courage if it's going to be the one traveling with you and your companion."

The mere mentioning of her seemed to have been a summoning call because the girl appeared with a large knapsack on her back. She was hunched over by the weight and seemed to be struggling to just take a step.

Sighing to himself Naruto took the bag from her back and lifted it with ease. There was a fair bit of weight in it making him wonder what exactly she had managed to stuff in there.

"Ahh, it seems there are uses for you after all."

With her hands on her hips Holo nodded proudly as if he should have been the one thankful. He was use to her behavior and just shook his head with a resigned look.

"Oh my, I expected more back talk from you. It was so much more fun when you would at least play along. It only makes me look silly when you respond in such a manner." She pouted as she took a seat on the bench of the cart.

"It will only encourage you if I do. I need to set limits or who knows what you'll cook up."

"Bahaha you two are quite the duo!" Yarei laughed causing Naruto to glare at him as if to say not to encourage her further.

"Oh, such a domineering man, though I don't dislike that about you though." She fluttered her eyes with a red hue on her cheeks.

He once again sighed; it would seem that the road will feel just a tiny bit longer with Holo around.

"Yes, yes now do as I say and move over. This bench is comfortable with a single person on it but two will be a fit."

She simply grinned at him and moved farther in the bench. He hopped in once he had inspected his cart and grabbed the reigns.

"Do well to come back soon. I shall still be here for the next year or so as to get everything in order but by the time you return I am sure that everything will be set."

Yarei grinned at him with that same wide smile and extended a hand to him. He stared at the extended limb but eventually grasped the other man's hand for a firm handshake.

With their goodbyes settled Naruto was about to urge his horse onward but paused before turning to Yarei once again.

"Did Chloe not wake up in time to see us off?"

If anything the man's smile grew bigger. "It would seem that my younger sister has been awake for quite some time now. I believe that she is hard at work finalizing the minor details with the Marquis."

"I see..."

"She did mention something to me when I passed her earlier. Now what was it that she said again." The man stroked his bearded chin trying to recollect his sister's words. "I believe it was something along the lines of not falling behind a certain someone."

"Is that so," he said with the faintest of smiles. "Then its good on her to be so committed."

"Of course! This is my younger sister we are talking about."

With a nod Naruto roused the horse forward with his reigns causing the steed to neigh before moving forward, dragging the cart along with it.

"Good bye, Yarei."

He heard a sharp intake from behind them; it was the first time he had ever acknowledged him. Naruto did not need to look back to know that the man was probably rooted to his spot with bug eyes. He smirked having finally gotten such a reaction from the man.

He might even acknowledge that perhaps he was an acquaintance of some sort.

"Goodbye my friend!" The loud scream echoed from behind them causing Holo to giggle beside him with a teasing look.

"How heartwarming it is to see such close friends."

He scowled at her.

* * *

The rolling hills continued endlessly, as it has for the past five days. The road wound thinly between the hills, frequently becoming so narrow that even the single cart was enough to block it.

The climb seemed to continue forever until, almost seamlessly, the road turned down and the endless boulders and rubble had turned to a wide awaiting vista.

While the journey had been more interesting with the climb, most anyone would start to feel some boredom after the first couple of days. Holo who was at first delighted by the undulations of the stony, ocher path was now apparently too bored to even sit on the bench of the cart. She lay, instead, in the cart bed grooming the fur of her tail absently with the tooth comb he had gotten for her.

Naruto drove the cart, used to such selfish behavior on the part of his companion. He tightened the fur coat that was wrapped around his body as the chill that came with the deepening of autumn was only made worst by the moving vehicle.

The chill caused him to occasionally stroke his chin, stubble growing due to his inability to shave with the limited water supply they carried. He so desperately wanted to reach a town so he could shave the damn thing off. Usually in such a situation he would have been fine with using a Suiton jutsu to keep his stock of water a plenty but he could not do such a thing anymore with Holo as his companion. The sudden filling of their water supply would no doubt cause some suspicion from the girl and with her wit it would no doubt end with the revelation of his abilities. So he had refrained and instead endured with the itch.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the bed of the cart. Normally filled to the bring with goods, the bed was enjoying a brief respite with only a single box filled with the daggers he had purchased along with the bag that Holo had brought, which he eventually discovered was filled near capacity with snacks that she had weaseled from those men that had coveted her.

The bag though was more deflated now due to Holo's constant eating. She was currently using it as a makeshift pillow while she continued to groom her tail. Her hood was thrown over her head but her small face, that was somehow imperious despite its apparent youth, could still be seen. She looked every bit like a queen relaxing in her palace. Wait, does that make him a servant? He shook his head drawing a glance from the girl but paid his actions no mind.

Though the peace would not last as she threw the off the hood covering her head and exposing her pointed ears. The wise wolf of Yoitsu, worshiped as a pagan god in the North, growled like the wolf she was as she stood on top of the wagon bed. Though calling her a wolf seemed inaccurate. After all, this 'wolf' appeared to be just a lovely young girl.

"I am _bored_!"

A lovely _irritated_ girl.

"We'll reach the town soon, be careful with your ears." Was his absentminded reply, this was not the first time she had said that and he was sure that it wouldn't be the last.

He heard as sigh from behind him. He looked back to see Holo curled up and possibly attempting to sleep in an effort to pass the boredom. Although her legs were covered by the pants she wore under her robe, the robe was still hitched up around her waist from her earlier tail grooming, and there was no denying the fact that the sight was very alluring.

Her sleeping expressing was the very picture of defenselessness, and coupled with her lilt form, Holo looked less like a wolf and more like the sort of girl a wolf was likely to eat.

Nevertheless Naruto knew better.

Her ears pricked suddenly, and she stirred, pulling her hood over her head and drawing the edge of her robe down to cover her tail. Ahead of them he could see a single wagon blocking the road with a scatter of people around it. There looked to be around five men dressed in simple garments.

The town ahead bore the strange name of Poroson. He had heard that the town Poroson was until recently known as a gateway to 'another world'. Descending to the West of these rock-strewn highlands, one would find abundantly fertile, forested land in all directions. Yet the land, hemmed in as it was by the surrounding rocks, which yielded little spring water was difficult to farm. Once known as a holy land to a certain pagan faith, Poroson was only founded due to the insistence of priests from the church once they had managed to rid the area of most of the pagan religion.

Poroson soon became the staging area for the missionaries and knights heading North and East after the remaining pagans. The missionaries with their hermit like robes and knights wielding divine blades, ready to reclaim land in the name of God, were now gone after their victory. The town soon came to have a reputation for both goods and people.

Despite the brisk trade, Poroson was rather modest, thanks to the habit of its residents. The wealth of commerce provided for a magnificent wall around the town, but the buildings within it were of humble stone constructions. Due to the residents devout to the church most gave their money in donation.

So it was of no surprise to him when they reached the cart ahead of them to find the five men to be of the religious faith. Though their clothing were of common and modest style the embroidered cross on their right breast signified their faith.

"Good evening travelers." One of the men said. He had a long beard that reached down to his chest. Specks of white coated his hair and the serene smile on his face had the effect of a gentle grandfather. "Would it be too much of a bother to ask for your assistance?"

He glanced at the other men and found them to be significantly younger than the elderly man. Their faces were pretty unremarkable but their tense posture did catch his attention. He did not like the way they seemed to edge around his cart while the man kept talking.

"It would seem that our cart has broken down. My sons and I here were on our way to Poroson to trade our stores but it seems as if we had run into a problem."

The man pointed to one of the back wheels of the cart and sure enough it looked to have a crack on the side.

"So a broken wheel," Holo said out loud from the bed of the cart. "I see the problem yet I don't see how we can be of any assistance to you."

"I'm sure there are many ways that you can be of help to us my lady." The man said with a gentle smile whiles the so called 'sons' of his edged around them until they surrounded his wagon, each smiling though not in the same manner. "I suppose you wouldn't mind just leaving this fine horse and cart. It would be of great assistance to us if you both could adhere to this request."

"I suppose even mere thieves have unfavorable days."

"I quite believe that this is not one of those days, my lady. Especially now that you both have come."

Naruto was starting to get pretty annoyed with the calm little back and forth and the poorly veiled threats. He was not worried about simple bandits. He has dealt with a few in his travels and any such thieves were entirely incapable of causing him any harm. If anything it was the way even now Holo was trying to get a rise out of them even in such a situation that annoyed him more.

There was a sense of superiority in her tone, which wasn't exactly uncommon, that suggested that she was not afraid. Though she maybe a pagan god he could not see such a girl capable of defending herself from multiple attackers. Even back when they had been cornered by Yarei's goons she had been mostly calm as if they could not hurt her.

There was still something about her that he wasn't aware of. It might have been hypocritical of him, considering he had his own share of secrets that he was not will to share with her, but it still annoyed him for some reason.

"Holo enough, stand down, I will handle this." He said sharply and to his surprise she obediently did as she was told. "I don't believe that we will be able to do as you say old man. We are more than willing to help move your cart off the road and send help once we reach Poroson but any more than that will be an inconvenience."

"An inconvenience?" The man said chuckling. "You mean to tell me that you think that you can just leave now without having to pay the toll?"

"I don't recall having to ever pay a toll when traveling down this road. I will make myself clear for you, accept the help I'm extending you or suffer in your foolishness."

Holo growled menacingly from behind him. It sounded animalistic but coming from a pretty young girl it seemed almost cute. The men must have thought the same because a couple of them chuckled at her attempt and cooed at her mockingly.

"I suppose that we cannot reach a proper agreement then. I do hate having to be so forceful when wearing such religious garbs but it cannot be helped." Having said his piece the men around them reach to their sides and pulled out knives. Each one of them was of the same make, a simple curved dagger with a leather handle. They started to inch closer all in unison keeping them encircled.

"Naruto do you have my wheat with you?" He felt her breath on his ear as she moved closer to whisper to him. "Is it on your person?"

He did not comprehend what she was saying at first before he remembered her saying something about keeping some amount of the wheat she resided in. He had already sold the sheaf's and made a nice profit but he did save a couple of bundles and had it sealed for protection. He couldn't just unseal it now in front of so many people so he just shook his head in negative.

He could feel a slight hesitation from the girl causing him to turn to her. She had a troubled expression on her face, like she was struggling with some internal debate. What made it so much more peculiar was that he didn't think it was because of the thieves closing around them. She seemed to be worried about something entirely different.

"I suppose we have no choice them." She paused and he could see that she was hesitating to continue. "I-I will require just a small amount of your blood."

"What do you need my—"

He was cut off as the moment he had taken his eyes off the men around him to question Holo one of them threw their weapon. He heard the whistle of the knife in the air and could have avoided it but from the angle it was thrown if he were to dodge then his companion would surely be the one hit. Without thinking his body moved to shield Holo, jumping from his spot and putting himself on top of her with his arms covering her head.

"N-Naruto," Holo stuttered clear shock on her face. A splatter of blood dripped down her face as the thrown knife imbedded itself into Naruto's arm. "You're hurt!"

He winced in pain. He was not used to the burning sensation of lacerations anymore but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He pulled himself away from the crook of Holo's neck to find her close to tears.

"Are you alright?"

The question seemed to only anger her.

"Am I alright? You insufferable buffoon, I should be asking you that!"

"I'll be fine," he said wincing as he pulled himself off her. "Sorry for getting blood on you."

"Blood?" She said only noticing that a splatter of blood had landed on her face. Her hand reached to her cheek to find the crimson liquid on her finger as her face turned cloudy. A burst of killing intent emitted from her, it was faint but quite impressive for a civilian. The men around them could not sense it, but the angry snarl on her face was more than enough of a clue for them. "You dare hurt him!"

They did not seem to find her rage all that frightening, if anything it only served to amuse them further.

"We had tried to be quite cordial with you both but I'm afraid this is the consequences of your choice."

Her anger only grew as the hesitation in her completely disappeared. Holo's mind seemed to have clouded and wasn't thinking clearly.

"You will rue the day that you dare lay harm on what is mine! I, Holo the wise wolf of Yoitsu, shall make you regret crossing our path."

With his blood on her hand she lifted it up. In that moment their eyes met and for just a split second she hesitated. Fear seemed to fill her eyes before she resolved herself. The hesitation in her disappeared as her hand drew near her mouth as if she was about to consume his blood. Her eyes closed just before his blood reached her tongue.

Or at least it would have if Naruto had not grabbed her by the wrist.

"Did I not say to stand down, Holo?"

Her eyes opened slowly revealing uncertain pools of wine. She had clearly been resigned to do whatever it was she was attempting to do but there was no need for that. He did not need her to do anything to protect him.

"B-but—"

"I already said that I will handle this."

He winced as he grabbed the handle of the knife embedded in his arm. Gritting his teeth he pulled it out allowing for blood to gush from the wound.

"Naruto enough don't hurt yourself anymore!" She cried out, looking to be distressed and frazzled. If the situation was not as it was he would have actually found it unbelievable that she could act in such a way.

"Holo," he said sharply. "I'll handle this."

He jumped from their wagon and rushed the closest man with the knife he had pulled out from his arm. He was mad. Mad that he had even been wounded. Mad that he allowed such a thing to happen. But most of all he was mad because she…

The man was taken back by the sudden attack but had enough wit on him to counter. He swiped at Naruto but he just swayed under the knife without even having to slow down his rush. Naruto punched him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain as he struck the man down with his elbow. The sharp blow to the back of the neck quickly brought the man to unconsciousness.

Though he could not use chakra in front of so many witnesses he didn't even need it to take care of these goons. He was also out of practice but even at his weakest a hundred of them would be nothing more than an annoyance.

As the man crumpled down, out before he even hit the ground, he spun around and threw the knife in his hand. The weapon whizzed through the air and embedded itself on one of the thieves attempting to get to Holo.

The man collapsed to his knees screaming in agony as he clutched his hand which had the knife stuck though it. He had been aiming for a shoulder or somewhere that would have been painful enough to cause him to lose consciousness but his aim was slightly off. The knives were not meant to be thrown and the trajectory had been skewed because of it.

While the other thieves stood in shock at having two of theirs be taken down in but mere moments Naruto continued his attack and quickly made for the older man that had done the talking. He felt particularly angry with the supposed leader of the group.

The old man proved to be experienced and didn't let the shock of his assault freeze him for long. Once Naruto got close enough the old man threw a punch at him. Naruto parried the punch with his forearm but with the wound on his arm he wasn't prepared for the pain that shot down and it freeze him for a second.

That seemed to have woken the other two from their shock as they both rushed at him from both flanks. He caught the wrist of the guy that attempted to stab him in the back and twisted it causing the man to drop his knife. Before the knife fell to the ground he kicked it in midair casing it to sail at the old man, nearly impaling him in the head. He had missed but it caused the old man to stop in his tracks.

Using his body weight he snapped his waist and threw the man he had caught into his comrade. They fell into a heap which gave him just enough time to drive a knee to the face of the guy who was still screaming from the knife through his hand. Naruto did not stop in his assault though and leveled them with a barrage of strikes. They were covered in bruises and cuts that had blood dripping down their faces once he was finished, leaving them moaning in pain.

He didn't have much time to feel sorry for them though as the old man had ran at him with a knife in hand. He swung wildly over and over in a blind frenzy but Naruto was starting to feel a little bit of the rust disappear as he adjusted to the flow of the battle and easily evaded the swings.

Naruto caught the man's arms under his and head-butted him in a sickening crush. Blood spurted from his nose as Naruto pinned him to the ground with his arms folded behind his back. He tried to struggle from his grip but a swift strike to the head rendered him unconscious.

They probably deserved more. The man was a thief that had not doubt done this multiple times to others but he did not do any more than leave them with painful injuries. All of them would live but they would be feeling the effects of the beat down in the coming days.

Naruto ripped the sleeve of the old man's shirt and tied up the wound on his arm. It would be healed before they even leave the area but explaining how the wound disappeared so quickly was not a conversation he wanted to have with Holo.

As he finished wrapping the wound a blur of amber crashed into him. Arms wrapped around his waist and a face buried itself into his chest.

"You foolish man," Holo said muffled with her face pressed against his chest. "Why did you do something so dangerous?"

"I said I would take care of it."

There was a long pause before she meekly nodded in his chest still gripping him tightly. It was starting to get uncomfortable for him. As pleasant as it was to have her body pressed up against him there was still the instinctive reaction from him to break the hold. But before his unease reached a boiling point Holo released her hold on him. Her head was down and would not meet his eyes.

She quietly broke away from him and took a few steps towards the old man and gave him a swift kick to the head. It was almost comical how she nodded to herself as if satisfied with the last bit of violence.

He knew that the roads were filled with dangers of all sorts. From feral animals to hungry bandits, you never know what you will run into. Though the danger was a given he couldn't help but think the situation be unusual. They were close enough to Poroson that the area should have been patrolled and kept clean but somehow that was not the case. Even more unusual was their religious garb. Had they ransacked church officials on the road and taken their clothes? Then that bodes the question as to why they were left unpursued by the militia of the overtly religious town of Poroson.

They returned to the wagon set to make way with questions swirling in his head. Holo had opted to sit next to him on the bench instead of lazing in the bed. Her hand gripped his wounded arm gently like she was trying to sooth the pain. Though it was already almost completely healed he felt touched by the gesture. She was clearly thinking about something else drawing his mind away from his current thought process.

"You're hurt."

He glanced at her. Her eyes were full of concern, hands still gripping him gently as if any more pressure would cause him to shatter into tiny pieces.

That only made him more annoyed at himself.

"It's only a small wound."

She flinched at the tone, his anger seeping into his voice without his meaning to. He was not angry at her; it was not her fault that he had been so unprepared. If it had only been him then he could have done away with them in seconds but he, for some reason, had forgotten that he was not alone.

Protecting someone was infinitely harder than just fighting. He had forgotten that for a second and it was more than enough for them to take advantage and attempt to hurt someone in his care. He was angry at himself.

Yet she could not have known the things going through his mind.

"If I had just…" She looked as small as she looked when she pulls herself inward like that. Even her ears pressed down on top her head and her tail crumpled on the ground. She looked more like a lost girl than the imperious queen she held herself as. "I am sorry."

"Don't," he said scowling but that only seemed to make her wilt even more. He rubbed his chin, annoyed with the itch and at himself for not articulating properly. "Don't apologize when there is nothing to be sorry about. If you apologize for things you had no control over then how am I supposed to accept it when there is truly something to warrant such a thing."

She nodded meekly once again unable to keep eye contact with him. Sighing to himself he placed a hand on her head and rubbed the crown of her head gently. A dust of pink flushed on his cheeks as he tried to console her.

"Are you still bored?" Naruto asked unable to help himself.

Holo blinked owlishly as she looked at him finally able to look him in the eye. A slight smile formed on her face before she shook her head.

"I'm never completely bored around you."

He attempted to smile but it fell short as only the tapping of the horse's hooves against the ground rang between them.

Thoughts of what had transpired still swirled in his mind. The mystery behind the attack was foremost but Holo's actions were just as prominent. She had attempted to consume his blood. It had reminded him of his shinobi days when he had fought against the Jashin worshiper. Hidan consumed blood to hurt his opponents but he didn't think that Holo had attempted to do some ritual of that nature. Still she clearly looked like she didn't want to do it.

It was already sundown when they had reached Poroson and checked in to a tavern. It had been a quite trip after their encounter with the bandits. Holo had elected to stay rooted next to him with her hand still firmly gripping his arm.

She held on like he was going to disappear at any moment but he wasn't sure if that was right either. Even now she would not let go. He glanced at her, hood down a cascade of flowing orange brown hair curtained her face. He couldn't quite see her eye, yet he could tell that she was far away in her own world at the moment.

He didn't think the violence had been a shocking affair for her but he had the distinct feeling that it had somehow affected her in some deeper level. Even now she had been entirely too clingy and would not even allow him to disappear from her presence.

Though the wound on his arm was still bandaged the injury itself was completely healed. She did not know this of course and the few instances that she did glance at him was almost always drawn to his arm. It wasn't hard to guess that she was still worried about it but he didn't think that was the whole reason for the change in attitude.

"It's starting to get late, we should turn in for the night."

Holo just nodded confirming that she had heard him but made no moves to leave his bedside. She had a conflicted look on her face and he knew just what she wanted.

"No," he said before she could even ask.

"But I haven't—"

"—I know exactly what you were going to ask and the answer is no." He rubbed his chin in annoyance. He really should have prioritized getting a shave. "We have already paid for a room with two bed and two beds we shall use."

That reasoning seemed to have angered her and brought back a little spark in her demeanor.

"So it is money that you are more concerned about!"

"I am a merchant, my kind lives by money."

"No you are not," she hissed back catching him off guard. "You are a hunter, a cook, a merchant, a fighter, a schemer, and many more other things that you have not shown me but mostly you claim yourself to be nothing but a traveler. You may not use any other title at your convenience!"

He blinked in shock not expecting such a fiery retort from her. It wasn't like he had not seen her in such a state but he didn't think that there was such a cause for that sort of response.

"I am Holo the wise wolf of Yoitsu! I have lived for far too long to be told where I can and cannot sleep. You will lie down on that bed and I will join you if I so wish!"

He nodded mutely and did as he was instructed. For the life of him he couldn't find the reason as to why he was all of a sudden so obedient. This small thing of a woman, who he outweighed and towered over, was suddenly capable of making him do things he didn't want. It was more confusing than vexing.

She nodded to herself in self-satisfaction and took the spot next to him. He had his back to her so he could not see her expression but a small shudder ran down his spine when he recalled her wrath. Perhaps he was not as inhumane as he had originally thought if even he succumbed to a female's fury.

"Naruto," small hands gripped the back of his shirt as Holo mumbled her words with her face pressed against him. "It is a small excuse but forgive me for my strange behavior."

"Holo," he said not completely sure what to say.

"It seems even my wisdom is no match for unaccountable emotions. I cannot help but feel ashamed in my action."

"No, I apologize for telling you what you can and cannot do," though it wasn't really unreasonable of him to tell her to sleep in her own bed.

"It is amusing how you apologize when there is no reason for apologies but have such a hard time when there is." She giggled against him bringing a tingle to travel down his whole back. "I think it was a foolish man that told me that apologizing when there isn't a reason should not be done because it only sullies the meaning when there truly is one."

He couldn't help the tint of red from forming on his face at having his words thrown right back at him.

"Still that foolish man has his own moments of wisdom I guess."

"Go to sleep Holo," he grunted trying to end the teasing. His attempt was only met with more fits of giggles that brought even more shivers down his body.

"Oh my is that what you truly want me to do in this situation? A lovely woman is pressing herself against you Naruto."

He couldn't see her face but he could just imagine the coquettish smile that was undoubtedly forming. He feigned sleep as sometimes there just wasn't any good response to such a question.

She just giggled joyfully at his action. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the sound.

"Naruto," she said once her giggles had subsided." Can you just hold me?"

He froze, not expecting such a request. He did not expect her to ask such a thing, truly catching him off guard. His heartbeat rose and the palms of his hands moistened from sweat. He lay paralyze unable to turn and do anything.

Moments passed without any movement from him. He knew that she knew that he was awake but still he pretended to be asleep.

"Idiot," she said and he truly felt like one.

Silence permeated the room. He did not dare move an inch with Holo still pressed up against him. She had fallen asleep sometime already but he could not. Her words still echoed in his mind and it kept him up.

Turning slowly, as to not wake her up, he finally faced her. It was sad really that he could finally do it only when she was already asleep.

Reaching over to her his hand ran across her cheek and wiped away a stray tear. The troubled look on her sleeping face loosened as if she had just been waiting for him to do that to comfort her.

"Don't leave me," she mumbled in her sleep.

Her words were like cold water. The reasons for her change in demeanor throughout the evening had been so obvious. Her words had never fit him so well at that point. He was an idiot.

She had already broken down in front of him once. He knew that she felt the same loneliness that he ignores but they were two different people. While he buried his feelings she faced them head on.

He reached over as his arms snaked around her waist and shoulder. He embraced her gently, capable because she would not know that he had. He was truly an idiot, and more so a coward.

"I'm sorry that I didn't hold you when you asked me to."

He let her go and turned with his back to her once again and closed his eyes. A pair of arms circled around his waist as the feeling of softness pressed against him.

"Idiot."

* * *

The road was nothing more than hard packed dirt, the simples houses made of rough stone and thatched with grass. The people of Poroson brought nothing but the barest necessities from the merchant stalls, so there were surprisingly few such stalls.

A good number of people moved about the town, among them merchants with carts or backs fully loaded, but the atmosphere seemed to suck up the normal town chatter like dry cloth, so it was eerily quiet. It was hard to believe that this quiet, simple, proud town was a nexus of foreign trade that earned dizzying amounts of money each day.

Missionaries, whose street corner sermons went largely ignored in other cities, could count on eagerly attentive crowds here. The listeners were not only townspeople but several merchants whose prayers were normally naught but their own profit.

Even as they neared the gate leading out of the town the street corners were riddled with townsfolks listening to the sermons with devotion.

"'Tis a tedious place," came Holo's assessment of the uniquely religious town.

"You're only saying that because there weren't any food for you to eat."

"You say that as though I think of nothing else."

"Shall we take in a sermon then?" He asked even though he wanted nothing to do with the preaching. "I dare say you could stand to hear one on frugality."

"They are a few hundred years too young to be preaching to me." Holo said regarding the missionaries distastefully.

"Hmm," he said absently as they crossed the gate and left the town.

"I cannot say that I enjoyed our stay in that place. Perhaps our next destination will hold more excitement. The middle of the forest is livelier than this."

He smiled slightly at her distaste for the town. She had been like a kid full of wonder when they had been in Pazzio but perhaps the stuffiness of Poroson had quelled her interest. He could not completely blame her though; even he was not too fond of the overtly religious town.

"The travel to Ruvinheighen should only be a couple of days, so just bear it until then."

"Is it a big town?"

"Bigger even than Pazzion, more properly a city than a town really. It's crowded and filled to the brim with carts and shops."

Holo's face lit up. "With apples even?"

"Sure," he said amused by her reaction. "Hard to say if they'll be fresh though, with the frost coming I'd think they'd be preserved."

"…Preserved?" said Holo, dubious. "Would not the fruit taste terrible preserved in salt?"

In the northlands, salt was the only method of preservation, so she must have assumed that the apples would be preserved with the same method.

"Not quite," he paused, unsure. It had hit him that perhaps it wasn't in his financial interest to reveal to her the method in which they preserved fruits. Naruto could feel her eyes bearing in him. He was sure that she had picked up on his uncertainty. It wasn't like he could hide anything from her so he just said it to make it as painless as possible.

"They use honey."

 _Pop!_ Went Holo's ears, flicking rapidly under the hood she wore. Her eyes glossed over with her mouth wide open.

"…You're drooling."

Holo snapped her mouth shut as Naruto pointed it out. She took a nervous glance around, then back at him. She leaned in close as if to whisper to him a closely guarded secret.

"You… you're not toying with me, are you?"

"…Can't you tell if I'm lying or not?"

 _Swish, swish_ went Holo's tail as it switched back and forth beneath her robe so rapidly it seemed like it could blow out a gust. Her eyes were moist and blurred, overflowing with anticipation.

He turned his head feeling a weight on his shoulder.

She gripped his arms tightly as she brought her face so close to Naruto's that she rested her head on his shoulder.

Their noses were practically touching which would have made him feel some sort of flutter in his chest but the desperately serious look on her eyes made him feel something else. A hollowness in his back pocket type of feeling.

"Fine, fine I'll buy you some." She didn't need to say anything. The crazed look in her eyes spoke more of what would happen if he did not give her what she wanted.

"That's a promise then! You've promised!"

Her face pressed even closer to his face smooshing their noses together and their foreheads right against one another. He felt as if he would be bitten on the spot if he said the wrong thing.

"Okay, okay!" he said in appeasement as he pulled away from her face.

"So let us hurry on, then! Hurry, now!"

"Stop grabbing me!"

Naruto managed to finally shrug her off, but Holo's mind had wandered elsewhere. She seemed to look off into the distance and mutter as she nibbled on the nail of her finger.

He was beginning to regret having said anything about honey preserved fruits, but it was far too late for such regrets. If he dare back out on their promise he feared that she would rip out his throat. It wouldn't matter if it was something usually reserved for the wealthy.

"There might not be any at all." He muttered absently.

She turned sharply at him.

Right, he forgot. Enhanced hearing and all that.

"We are talking about fruits and honey here, sir! It beggars some belief. Fruits and _honey_."

Naruto's only reply was to heave a long suffering sigh.

* * *

As the day progressed Holo had managed to calm down from her over excitement towards the prospect of preserved fruits. She held several pieces of coins in her hand as he taught her the names of various currencies as a way to combat boredom. Even with her intellect Holo the wise wolf struggled with coins whose size and design were so similar.

The girl looked completely serious as she stared attentively at the coins in her hand with her face scrunched up in concentration. She glared up at him, ears flicking angrily under her hood.

"Grrrr, why are there so many coins? It seems such a bother."

"They're made when a new nation is established, or collapses. There is always new currency appearing but once you memorize the more prominent ones then it becomes easier to remember the upstarts."

"But when pelts were used, you always knew what you were dealing with," said Holo, sniffing and then finally heaving a sigh of irritation. Without so much as a smile, Holo thrust the collection of coins back into Naruto's hands. "I've had enough of this, 'tis time for a nap."

She jumped in the wagon bed and stretched herself into a comfortable position.

"Take care not to snore too loudly."

Holo's face hardened at his words. "I do not snore!"

"Mhmm," he said absently.

"I do _not_ snore." The furrow in her brow deepened.

"Yes, yes."

"I do _not."_ She said coming back up the driver's seat and leaned in close to him.

"Alright! Fine!"

Holo seemed to consider this a question of honor, while he just found the whole conversation irritating. It didn't matter to him if she believed him or not.

She seemed to have nothing more to say; her expression soured as she turned her back on him unceremoniously.

Naruto sighed finding the whole thing tiring. He was about to apologize just to appease her but then she suddenly turned back with some urgency on her face.

"There's someone about."

The look on her face quickly vanished. She then sighed, bored.

"I smell sheep. There will be a shepherd ahead, I so hate shepherds."

He sniffed the air finding Holo's senses to be true. If there were sheep's on the plains ahead, there would be shepherds as well. As a wolf, Holo's distaste for shepherds was understandable considering they were natural enemies.

"Shall we detour?"

"Nay, it's them who should run from us," she said with a toothy grin. "There's no need for us to move aside."

Naruto found himself chuckling at Holo's displeasure. She glared at him but that only served to amuse him more.

"I so despise shepherds, all those delicious meat walking about just waiting to be plucked and eaten but imagine only having to look and never tasting. You'd hate them too, would you not?"

Her tone was somber but he didn't doubt how serious she was. He already knew how much of a glutton Holo could be and having to only look but not taste must be the ultimate evil for her. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. She glared at him but it only made the whole thing even funnier to him.

They had quickly made it to where the flock was. They were close enough that he could finally tell one from another instead of just a mass group of white wool. They roamed lazily across the plain, chewing on the grass.

As they got closer he finally caught a glimpse of the shepherd. Cloaked with a robe the color of dry grass with a horn fixed at the waist with a misty gray sash. The shepherd also carried a staff longer that the person was tall, with a bell affixed on top. Beside the shepherd was a black furred sheep dog pacing to and fro about its master, as if keeping guard.

Once they were close enough the shepherd turned finally noticing their presence. He still could not see the face underneath the hood but he found that the cloaked figure was rather small of stature, possibly slightly shorter than Holo.

"I am Naruto a traveler and this is my companion Holo," he greeted once they were close enough.

The dog that had been rounding up the sheep came trotting over to its master, sitting beside the shepherd like a faithful knight.

It was customary to receive a blessing from shepherds when coming across one. They intone a hymn that is said to protect travelers for a week thanks to the spirit of the land.

There were many strange superstitions when it came to shepherds. Wandering the plains with naught but sheep's and dogs as their companion evoked beliefs amongst travelers. They were seen as inhumane for their ability to control animals with only their staff and horn but also for their lonely way of life.

They spoke the ritual greeting as the shepherd planted the staff directly in front of him and spoke the shepherds hymn. The voice was that of a young girl. It was soft and dainty but slightly hoarse, perhaps from lack of speaking.

Once she had finished the hymn Naruto climbed down from the wagon. He could only see the curve of her mouth from under her hood but nothing more and he couldn't help but be curious. A shepherdess was even rarer than a female merchant.

He gave his thanks to her and pulled out a brown copper coin for her prayers. The girl extended her hand, small slender hands just slightly smaller than Holo's, and he thanked her once again as he placed the coin in her palm.

"Well then," he said taking his leave. "We should be on our way."

Unexpectedly instead of a simple farewell the shepherdess spoke.

"Are you perchance bound for Ruvinheigen?"

She spoke in a soft tone clearly different from Holo's, it was hard to imagine that she would be the sort of person to choose such a harsh lifestyle. Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Holo, who was looking off at a different direction. She looked quite bored.

"Erm yes, we're on our way there from Poroson."

"So I'm sure you've heard the rumors of wolves around this area?"

He glanced back at Holo once again to find that the mention of wolves brought her attention to their conversation. They had heard rumors about the dangers of wolves prowling around the road they were on but with Holo around it wasn't really dangerous for the pair to traverse this road. Not that he needed Holo's help in defending himself but her mere presence seems to keep the predators from harassing them.

"Yes, we're quite aware."

The girl lifted her hands and removed the hood that was covering her face. She was surprisingly attractive. She was a young maiden, as he had assumed, with similar colored blonde hair as his. Her soft brown eyes seemed to only enhance her naïve countenance. She truly did not look the part of a shepherdess. She seemed like the type of girl to be selling flowers and being fawned over by the town boys.

"Perhaps I may be of service to you then," she said with a gentle smile. For some reason he found the smile to be misplaced, like it was something that didn't appear often. "If you'd be so good as to hire me, I can protect you and your companion from wolves. Would you consider it, please?"

Flashes of his past purveyed his thoughts. Images of a blonde haired little girl entered his mind with a bright smile on her face and a crown of flowers clutched in her hand. His heart thumped against his chest. His vision flickering between what his mind was conjuring and the girl right in front of him.

Naruto could feel the pleading stare from the young girl awaiting his response. He turned towards Holo who looked back inquisitively. His heartbeat was racing loudly making him wonder if she could hear the pounding in his chest.

"I-I'll have to consult with my companion."

A look of pure relief washed over the girls face. It seemed excessive considering he had not said that he would hire her.

"Th-thank you!"

Naruto trotted back to the wagon bed and looked to Holo who lounged there. Surprisingly it was not him that asked for their opinion on the girl.

"What do you think of the shepherdess," Holo asked him with a little bit of irritation in her voice.

"I was actually going to ask you that."

He turned back to the girl who was giving out orders to her dog. She seemed to be trying to show off her skills by rounding up the sheep's.

He turned back to Holo who looked away scoffing. "I am far more fetching."

He blinked at her response.

"I was asking about her skills. You should be able to judge better between us on her ability to repel wolves."

"You already have me, do you not?"

Though the response made sense considering she was keeping the wolves at bay with just her presence he couldn't help but think that her words had some underlying meaning.

"Are you," he paused. She couldn't be, could she? "Are you jealous?"

Holo's eyes fixed Naruto coolly in their gaze. She sat in the wagon bed and thus looked down on him. That wasn't necessarily why, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was very angry with him.

"You have been a great help driving off wolves. I do not think that any shepherd could come close to matching your skills in that area. If you think that I'm only considering hiring her because I think that you were incapable then don't."

Naruto frantically thought it through. Holo was furious with him because he was thinking of hiring the shepherdess. He didn't think it was because she simply hated shepherds or something, so there weren't many other possibilities.

"Is that what you think" was her quick reply.

"It's about a day and a half's travel to Ruvinheigen. Is hiring her no good?"

"…I didn't say that." She said shooting him a glance. "Why is it that you are so keen on hiring this girl?"

"I am not 'keen' on hiring her," he said with knitted brows. "I was only asking your opinion on the matter."

"You know it's unnecessary to have someone drive off wolves for us yet you still brought this matter up, I'm asking you why you felt the need to even consider it."

"I-I'd just like to see how effective a shepherd is against a wolf when I've been traveling with one. I'm already at my wits end trying to control you perhaps she'll give me some idea," was his lame response.

Holo's gaze bore into him. She did not say anything for the longest time before plopping down on the wagon bed with her back towards him.

"Do as you like."

He nodded though she could not see him. He knew that she did not want another to accompany them but he, for some reason, could not bear to leave the young shepherdess alone. That misplaced smile and that innocence. He knew what Holo was thinking. She had probably assumed that he was enamored with the girl but that wasn't it. That wasn't it at all.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Oh, n-not at all."

"How does fifty pieces for the trip to Ruvinheigen sound? With a bonus should we run into any trouble that you divert."

The girl looked stunned for a moment probably shocked at the amount he was willing to pay her for such a short trip before a bright smile formed on her lips.

"Oh thank you! Y-yes, please!"

"It's a deal then," said Naruto. He extended his hand out to shake, thereby sealing the deal. She grasped his hand delicately. He flinched slightly at the contact. Just as he thought, they were small and fragile. "I don't think I got your name earlier."

"Oh, um, my apologies!" She looked slightly bedraggled and underfed, but her brown eyes showed with life. She truly did give off an impoverish impression. "My name is Norah. Norah Arendt."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Naruto and Wolf. It's the transitional period between the first and second arc so the chapter was a bit fluffy-ish but I don't dislike this slow paced kind of chapter. It is slow paced but it actually contains a lot of important scenes for the arc. I tried to really convey the changes happening to Naruto but at the same time show his reluctance so hopefully I was able to write that correctly. I want to say that I really hate giving away what I have planned for stories so I won't even bother saying anything in any authors note but I will say I share the same views as most readers in things like characters so out of character that they seem like an OC. Well that's how Naruto is in my story and there's obvious reasons for that, and I'll just leave it at that until my writing answers those questions but know that Naruto is still Naruto. Also I've received PM's asking about my other stories so I just wanted to say here that at the moment I can only focus on one story with my kind of schedule and it's going to be this one. So until my muse for this story wavers all my other stories will be on hiatus. I'll eventually rewrite Black Sun and Shinobi no Ou will definitely get its update eventually.** **So that's it from me, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

 **Leave me a nice long Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto and Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Spice and Wolf

Chapter 8

"Enek," Norah called out, and like a black flame, the dark furred dog came streaking back to his master, leaping into the air, barely able to wait for its next order. No sooner had the bell on Norah's staff rung than Enek charged off to the head of the grouped up sheep's.

Naruto could tell easily that the rapport between dog and master was not one gained in a single day. The connection that the young girl had with her sheep dog was clearly excellent and the instructions given out by Norah were met by the canine.

With the sun already set they had set up camp just a whole day's travel away from Ruvenheigen. Perhaps they will reach the city by sundown the next day but that would only happen if they made good time and travel at a nice set pace.

Their time together had been mostly quiet with only the echoes of the sheep herd and the instructions given out by Norah along with idle conversation every now and then. Holo, for some reason, had been entirely silent once he had hired the young shepherdess. He was aware of her displeasure and had elected to allow her some time to cool off before he made peace with her.

Her fickle nature would eventually come out with only his wallet hurting from treating her to some delicacy to regain her spirit. So he was enjoying the peace and quiet that seemed absent from his life now with Holo in company instead of worrying about her sour mood.

Satisfied with the camp fire he made Naruto walked over to his wagon bed to retrieve a pot to make stew in. Unlike the rocky and mountainous road that they traversed through to reach Poroson the road to Ruvenheigen was a flat plain filled with greenery and wild plants. When they stopped to take breaks for Norah and her sheep's he would use that time to forage and gather some wild edible greens. He had managed to find a few exotic mushrooms that would substitute in nicely for their lack of meat which should help to bring Holo's disposition up.

As Naruto drew closer to the wagon he noticed a slight twitch from underneath Holo's hood. Even with her back turned to him he could tell that she was awake and could hear him approaching. In her dour mood she just pretended to ignore him and not even say a word.

"It's been a while since I've cooked us a proper meal." Her ears twitched from underneath her hood once again but still she made no move, or noise, to respond back. "With Norah's own store of water we have more than enough to make a stew of some kind with the wild plant life I scrounged up."

She remained stubborn in her silence and continued to give him the cold shoulder. Naruto sighed a long drawn out breath as he rummaged through his sack of utensils. He was about to give up and turned to leave once he found the pot he was look for before Holo's voice stopped him.

"I will only eat your food if there is meat included in the meal."

"You know that we don't have any," he said slowly. Holo was well aware of this fact since she had been complaining about it since the day they had run out of jerky. Her hopes were quickly dashed when they made it to Poroson and found that their stalls were devoid of the meat that she craved due to their frugal nature. Only a cattle, or two, were ever slaughtered in Poroson to be sold as meat in a given week and those tend to sell out quite quickly. "I found some mushrooms that can substitute just as well. I can almost guarantee that you will find the taste very similar, if not slightly less flavorful."

"I. Want. Meat." Holo annunciated as she finally turned to him with an angry frown marring her face. Perhaps it was because she was elevated being on the wagon but he felt as if there was a little bit more haughty authority behind her word and demeanor. "I have already gone long without it. You cannot expect a wolf to go so long without such sustenance, especially one such as I!"

"I'm sorry," and he truly was. He could understand her growing irritation at the lack of protein in her diet. She was a wolf and he couldn't expect a being that fed mostly on meat to go without it for so long. If anything Holo had been restraining herself from complaining too much and he was grateful to her for that. "I know you've been very patient but I can't just conjure up something out of thin air. I promise once we reach Ruvenheigen that I will treat you to whatever delicacy that you desire, no restraint."

That didn't seem to be enough for the girl. He had underestimated her foul mood and assumed that she would be willing to compromise at least slightly.

"Can't conjure it up? You seemed capable of doing everything else so I don't see how you cannot do this one thing for me." She sent him a challenging glare that surprised him. "Besides there are dozens of walking little prey's just waiting to be devour. We are not devoid of meat as you say we are."

"We can't eat Norah's sheep's," he said feeling his own irritation start to boil. "You are a well and rational woman, you know the rules of civilization. Do not start acting like a child just because your appearance suggests you are when you are frustrated about something."

"Then why don't you act like your appearance suggests _you_ are! You act as if you have the years to lecture me."

"What is that supposed to mean? Of course I act my age." He said glaring right back.

His response seemed to stop Holo in her tracks. The glare that she was giving him seemed to morph into bewilderment before it disappeared and the displeasure returned.

"So Norah is the sheepherder's name," said Holo with a look that made him think that just uttering the shepherdess's name brought a foul taste to the wolf's mouth. "I'm sure that she would not notice a sheep, or two, missing from the flock."

"Holo," he said exasperated. He could tell already from her tone that she had at least calmed down a little and was thinking more rationally. She wasn't completely serious about pick off the sheep's but he was sure that she would have no problem doing just that if given the go ahead. "We cannot eat Norah's sheep's. I promise you that you can have your fill of whatever you desire when we reach the city but for now can you please just be a little bit more patient, for me?"

"They look very appetizing," Holo said in a drawled out tone. She looked to be weighing her options as if the two choices were of great importance. And maybe it was to her. "Do you mean it when you say that you will provide for me until I am satisfied?"

"I do," he said feeling thankful that she was willing to compromise. "I know it's been hard for you and I apologize. I had not expected to go through our rations as quickly as we did and that's on me. Next time I will properly stock ourselves so you won't have to suffer like you did. So please just wait a little bit long and I promise that I'll alleviate you of your desire when I can."

"You needn't say that much," said Holo with a slight dust of pink on her cheeks. She looked slightly flustered, similar but still a contrast to how she was just a few moments ago. "It's not your fault so don't think too much on it. I will be more patient, if only because you asked me too."

A faint smile crossed Naruto's lips at her words.

"Come on," he said offering a hand to her. "Come sit by the fire as I make our meal. You'll be more comfortable by the heat."

"Thank you," she said taking his hand as he helped her down the wagon. "I suppose it would be more comfortable there."

"You must have been cold in the wagon bed," he said unconsciously rubbing the side of her arms in a small attempt to warm her up. "It's a chilly night with winter drawing so near."

"You don't need to be so concerned," a smile formed on Holo's lips as she drew closer to him. "I'm perfectly warm right now."

It was only then that he noticed how close they actually were. Naruto took a half step back and stopped his rubbing of her arms. It didn't stop the gleaming look in Holo's eyes though, as if she was playing a game that he wasn't aware they were playing.

"Right, well go on ahead I'll be right behind you to make supper once I find all the materials I need."

"I look forward to it," the same smile on her lips as she turned to leave.

Naruto shook his head but he could help the smile that crept up, as much of a headache as Holo was at times, he couldn't help but find it in him to like that about her.

"Oh and Naruto," Holo said bringing his attention back to her. "I did not think you would go so far, I had only thought you'd offer me an apology let alone promises of everything. It was a pleasant surprise that I didn't account for."

She had a devilish smirk on her face and eyes full of mischief as she let with more sway in her hips as if to mock him. It was at that moment that a shiver ran down his spine. He wasn't completely sure but he had a feeling that she had been aiming for that since the beginning. His plan was to let her cool off on her own but somehow she had suckered him into promising to let her eat her fill. Though she didn't laugh outright he could hear her faint mocking laughter in the recesses of his mind.

He definitely spoke too soon, he was starting to dislike that headache he called Holo.

* * *

Even with the lack of meat in the stew Holo had eaten almost half of the pot herself before she was satisfied claiming that the mushroom substitute was sufficient enough for her taste. She had eaten fast even with the amount that she had consumed while he was only just finishing up his first bowl.

With the amount Holo ate it left only a couple of helpings each for him and Norah to share. With Enek needing to eat his own fill the young girl was left with only one bowl for herself. She had long since finished her one helping having eaten with almost as much gusto as the wolf girl after having tasted his cooking.

The pot lay empty completely devoid of any scrap of stew that it once was filled with as he scooped out the last bowl for himself. He should have made more but he had only gathered so much vegetation.

"You're an excellent cook Naruto." Norah said with a smile. Her hood was down so he could see the light of the fire illuminating her face. "I have never had such cooking before. I'm sure you could make a living as a cook if you wanted to."

She was such an honest girl, even he could see that. Despite the fact that he had only known her for half a day he could already tell what kind of person Norah was. That kind hearted nature was a rarity now a day.

"I don't think I would mind too much if he made food day in and day out as a cook, if only to serve me." Holo said joining in the conversation. She still held some slight animosity towards the shepherdess but for the most part was quite tolerant in her actions. He didn't think that Holo would ever be completely friendly with any shepherd; it just wasn't in her nature. "Then again I would lose my companion on the road if he were to do that. So I find the two scenarios conflicting."

"Have you two been traveling long together," Norah asked not missing the chance to invite Holo into the conversation. If Holo's attitude towards Norah was cool and icy then Norah's was bright and warm. The young girl seemed to have taken a shine on Holo and seemed to find every opportunity to befriend the wolf once she had joined them.

"I would not say that it's been long," Holo said idly barely making an effort to acknowledge the girl. "If I had to say it has probably only been a few lunar cycles since we have traveled together but I will say this it, feels much longer."

He couldn't help but think the same thing as he swirled the soup in his bowl. It wasn't actually that long ago that he and Holo had started their journey together but it seems like a lifetime ago.

"That's very nice," said Norah with a small smile. The flames only seemed to accentuate the frailty of her face. Although very attractive for her age he could see her malnourishment by her slight sunken cheeks. "It's always nice to have someone to travel with."

Naruto glanced down at his uneaten bowl and then back at the girl. She was a small little thing but he didn't think that one bowl of stew would be enough to fill even her small stomach.

"Here," he said offering his own share.

Norah was caught off guard by the sudden gesture. It was completely out of the blue and random from the conversation they were having.

"I-It's alright I've already eaten my share of the food."

"I've eaten enough already. If you don't take it then it'll just be a waste."

The young girl hesitated before her own hunger overcame her modesty. He wasn't completely satisfied with the amount he had eaten but one hungry night wasn't going to kill him.

"Thank you," she said softly, a smile she hid behind the bowl.

He gave her a small nod in return as his unconsciously hand reaching over to wipe away a splatter on her cheek. The girl blushed prettily at his actions but otherwise did not shy away from the sudden contact.

"Why didn't you offer the bowl to me if you were already full," Holo said with a small frown on her face, which only deepened from his actions.

"I-I'm sorry would you like some Holo?"

"Yes I—"

"—No," Naruto said interrupting her. "You've already eaten more than all of us combined. You eat too much."

Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Is there something more you wish to say, dear Naruto?"

Naruto paused for a second. Holo had that gleam of feminine fury in her eyes that did not sit well with him. He felt as if he was threading on thin ice, and one wrong utterance would result in rain fire on his for the rest of this journey.

"No, I believe I've said what I wanted. I gave Norah my share because you've had more."

He knew that he had probably angered her with that but he just stared back calmly while she growled at him.

"Is that really all?"

"Yes," he said blinking at her uncharacteristic anger. He could understand her being upset at not getting the last bowl but he knew her enough to know that something of that sort would not be enough to bring about such annoyance.

"Fine, I'm full anyways." Holo said sharply as she stood up. "It seems to be too hot for me being so near the flame. I'll sleep in the wagon bed tonight."

"Good night," he said but he didn't get a response back. He winced knowing that his actions will bite him in the upcoming day.

"I don't mind sharing, if Holo is still hungry then I really don't mind giving her the rest."

He turned back towards the girl to find a conflicted look on her face. For some reason she seemed to adore Holo despite the wolf's brisk attitude towards her.

"Don't worry about her."

"But I don't want her to be angry with me. I truly don't mind sharing."

"She's not angry with you," he said trying to assure her. "If anything she's angry with me. Don't pay it any mind and just eat the rest."

"But—"

"—But nothing," he said placing a gently hand on her head. She flinched as if thinking he meant to strike her. "Eat as much as you want. Next time I'll make more so you and Holo both can eat to your fill."

She looked down, blushing hotly but still looked woefully unconvinced.

"I promise Holo's not mad at you."

"Are you sure," Norah asked in a whisper as she took small sips from the bowl.

"I'm completely sure, trust me."

She nodded shyly and continued to eat drawing a small smile from him. Once she had a taste of the stew, once again, her timid-ness seemed to disappear as she ate with a little bit more zeal.

"Though I think she might be more upset with your comments than the fact that you let me have your share," Norah said with a giggle drawing a look of confusion from him which only caused her giggle even more at his obliviousness.

A silence fell over them with only the sounds of her slurping could be heard. Enek had fallen asleep by his master after he had eaten his own fill as Norah seemed to rotate between stroking his fur and eater her food. It wasn't long before she finished, looking more satisfied, as the silence really became prominent.

"How old are you?" Norah asked breaking the silence. He tilted his head at the unexpected question which she seemed to have misconstrued. "I-I mean you seem like you're still young but you act so much older."

That was the second time today that he was accused of acting older than his appearance would claim. Then again the truth was that he _is_ older than what his appearance would suggest.

"I'm 22," it was the same age that he gave out to everyone. He looked to be of around that age so it just seemed like a good number so as to be taken more seriously. "And you're not the first one today to say that."

Norah giggled in response. Enek twitched at the sound but a few soft strokes from the girl had the dog back into deep slumber.

"I bet you get that a lot."

"Less than you'd imagine."

"Really," she said tilting her head to the side cutely. "I'd imagine that anyone that you interact with would think so."

"Perhaps so but I don't tend to interact with most people."

"Why not?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well that's a shame. I don't have much dealing with people either. It's usually just me and Enek."

"Have you been a shepherd long?"

After hearing Naruto's question, Norah looked down at Enek fondly and started to stroke his fur.

"Just four years now."

Since it did not take much to become a shepherd it wasn't uncommon to be young and have a decade of experience. It doesn't take much to herd sheep's but it was an entirely different matter when it came to the dangers being out in the wilderness.

"So you're sheepdog, have you always had him with you?"

She looked back at him with a gently smile.

"No, I found him."

It was an unusual answer. A competent sheepdog was a prized possession, it was unthinkable that someone would just let one go.

"I became a shepherd after I found him."

And before that? He almost found himself asking. To ask such an invasive question would have been impolite and he had to stop himself from bringing the question up. Yet he couldn't help but want to know more.

"I helped at an almshouse attached to an abbey before I became a shepherd," she said as if answering his unasked question. "When I was relying on the almshouse, I never thought I would ever leave such work. It was good fortune meeting Enek."

If she had once lived at an almshouse, which suggested that she had neither relatives nor inheritance. As lonely as the life of a shepherd was it could have been worst for her.

"When I found him, he was in a sad state, covered in wounds. He was wandering about at the base of a hill with this staff in his mouth. It must have been fate that brought us together."

Undoubtedly the dog hadn't been the only one wandering half dead at the foot of the hill. Despite the provisions provided by the almshouse most parentless children still died from hunger. There was only so much charity an almshouse could provide. The bond between the girl and dog was no superficial thing; they must have suffered great hardships together.

"I see," he said in response. "Still, this is the first time I've had a shepherd offer their service as an escort."

"Hm?"

"Normally they'd refuse such a request, to say nothing of offering work," he said in a slight teasing tone. A flustered Norah looked hastily at the ground, her face crimson in color.

"Um…" she said under her breath mumbling something even he couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I just… I just wanted to talk to someone…"

She still said it in a whisper but this time he managed to hear what she had said. He could understand her feelings wholeheartedly.

"I'd also like to become a dressmaker!" The girl said a little more loudly, her demeanor brightening slightly.

"Is that your dream?"

It was an odd question even he would admit to it.

"I-I suppose so," she said a little uncertain. "But maybe not, really what I long for is to be free."

Her face quickly flushed after her admittance. He didn't think she meant to say so much and must be embarrassed at what she had said.

"F-forget I said anything!"

He frowned at her words. Norah had a uniqueness about her. Part of it was her serious demeanor, likely inherited from nuns at the almshouse who had a slight negative way of thinking, as if trying to suppress their feelings.

"It's getting late we should sleep so we have enough energy for tomorrows journey." It was a lame excuse on her part but it was probably just due to her embarrassment.

"You're right, we should sleep." He said taking pity on the girl. "Good night Norah."

At first she did not answer him. She had turned her back to him when she went to sleep, probably to hide her face, so he wasn't sure if she had already fallen asleep. Yet it had only been moments so there was no way that she could have fallen asleep so quickly.

Eventually she responded.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for staying up to talk with me," she said in a soft voice. "It's nice to have someone wish you good night for once."

He glanced back at his wagon where Holo was sleeping, understanding the full meaning of her words.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

They managed to reach Ruvenheigen before night fall the following day. The silent treatment he was receiving once again from Holo was not lost on the young shepherdess prompting the young girl to thread carefully around them. With only a few breaks in between travels they made it to Ruvenheigen within, in his opinion, record time.

Entering the city required passing through two separate checkpoints. One controlled passage through the city walls, and the other was situated out in the main road, which encircled the sprawl of Ruvenheigen.

Due to the large influx of travelers that entered and left the city, one needed a document of passage in order to pass through the station at the city wall. Any who lacked the proper documentation would be turned away right on the spot.

Holo had already covered her ears and tail and was sitting beside him. She had been slight with him but at least did not fully ignore him. He still could not figure out where all her animosity had suddenly come from but his hopes that the food and drinks in the city would somehow lessen her sudden cold exterior.

The guards stationed at the check point seemed to know Norah yet was not completely amicable with her either. She guided her sheep's through the purposefully narrow checkpoint gates as Naruto followed after her after having his wares inspected.

He was forced to give up five of his knives as tax for entering the city. It was actually Holo that had the bright idea of giving away the ones he had been using. If not for her timely intervention he would have just taken any random knife from the box instead of the only worn one's he had used and for that he was grateful for her presence.

Naruto thanked her and for the first time that day she had returned the smile back. He did not know that such a small gesture would lift his mood so much but it did. The day had felt slightly empty without her snide remarks and colorful words. He would not readily admit it but he felt the difference in his days when she was not herself.

He was thankful that once they had entered the city a little bit of her usual vigor had returned. Al though it was already night fall and the streets were not quite as lively it was still a very large city full of life, the likes of which Holo had never seen before. She stared at the sight like a child in wonder.

Everything about the place was extraordinary.

"Welcome to Ruvenheigen," Norah said once they had entered. She was speaking to a man but once they appeared from the checkpoint and noticed him approaching, he quickly left. The man scurried away quickly with his head turned down as if to hide his face, but he couldn't hide the cross embroiled on his chest.

At this point, Naruto stood in front of Norah and produced two silver coins and held them out to the girl.

"Right, then, here is your payment."

"Er, but, if I exchange this, won't it come to more than…?"

Their deal was for fifty pieces but a single one of those silver coins that he gave her could probably be exchanged for as much as forty.

"I did not expect us to reach the city so fast. I expected at least another day's travel but here we are. It is a bonus for getting us here so quickly."

"I-I don't know what to say. This is too much! I don't think it was really me that allowed us to travel so quickly."

"Take it," a voice said from behind them. "It would be unwise to turn down such a reward."

Despite the sweet smile fixed on her face, Holo looked intimidating. He could not understand the admiration Norah seems to have for the wolf considering they were practically antithetical to each other.

While Norah was sweet, naïve, and barely understood how the world worked Holo was aloof, tricky, and wise. That's not even counting the fact that Norah was a shepherd, the natural enemy of the wolf. He could understand the notion that opposites attract but in this instance only one side seems to gravitate towards the other while the other tried to push in vain.

"Only a fool would turn down such a thing."

"Well if you insist Holo," she said with a bright smile lighting her face.

"It's a done deal then, it's been a pleasure shepherdess."

Holo took Naruto by the arm and practically dragged him away. He barely had time to realize what she was doing before Norah's voice brought them back.

"Will I see you two again?"

"If fate deems it so," Holo answered for them without turning around, only pulling him harder along. She glared at him when he wouldn't match the pace she wanted him to take.

"I'll be at the market square around midday on the morrow!"

Holo twitched at the words but did not give a reply. He chuckled at her reaction knowing that the young girl had inadvertently made Holo's final parting words irrelevant.

"You're in quite a hurry." He said in amusement.

Holo just huffed in annoyance and shot his a sideways glare.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"I'm sure you don't." He didn't think that anyone else could get a reaction like this from her besides him. "So would you like to eat the food they're serving at the inn or some tavern food?"

Holo's ears twitched from under hood as a look of bliss formed on her face before suddenly deflating.

"I-I'm quite tired I think I would rather just rest."

What? Was he hearing right? Did Holo, the girl that out ate and out drank a hoard of men, just decline eating? Naruto stared at her in an incredulous manner that had the girl squirming in place. She seemed to find his stare unnerving causing her to huff in annoyance even more.

"Don't give me that look!"

"Is something the matter?" He asked slowly. "You aren't sick, are you?"

"Is it such a surprise that I would want to rest when I'm tired."

"No, but it is a surprise that you would rather sleep than eat."

"I'm not such a glutton that my thoughts revolve around food." She crossed her arms and looked away from him in a haughty manner. "I'm tired from the trip and would like to rest."

That seemed to have been the end of the conversation. Naruto still wasn't sure what caused her sudden change in character but he couldn't force it out of her when she wasn't willing to say. Instead he just let her stew in her silence knowing that eventually she would come to him.

They arrived at the inn, after leaving his horse and wagon at the stable, to check in for a room. He was going to ask for one with two beds in it, per usual, except Holo had cut him off before he could and asked for a single bed instead.

The man behind the counter gave the two a narrowed look. As Ruvenheigen was a very religious city the thought of two unmarried individuals rooming with only one bed was a big scandal. He tried to sell them on a room with two beds instead, even going as far as lowering the price, but Holo would not have any of it.

In the end Holo had somehow fabricated a tale that had the man conceding to her request and even managing to get the lowered price for the room. As much as he wanted to object the single bed he knew that it would be a losing argument with her.

Almost immediately after entering the room Holo discarded her robe and hood and plopped herself on the bed. Throwing the covers over herself she made to go to sleep.

Perhaps she really was tired.

Just as the thought entered his mind a low rumbling was heard from underneath the cover. The blanket wasn't enough to hide the sound of Holo's stomach growl as another reverberated around the room.

He couldn't help the snort from escaping him, trying to hold down the laughter.

"I'm not hungry!" Holo growled from under the covers.

Naruto just chuckled at her tone and sat down on the bed and pulled the blanket down. Holo's face was slightly flushed, though he wasn't sure if it was due to anger or embarrassment, and scowling.

"Will you tell me why you've been avoiding eating and me for that matter?"

"I have not been avoiding anything." She said with a smoldering glare. "I might just be feeling a little sick."

"True, hunger is a pretty hefty sickness."

"I'm not hungry!"

He just chuckled as she turned her head away from him stubbornly. Reaching over he tilted it so she would look him in the eye.

"Well I'm hungry. I'm going to find something to eat. Just for reference is there something you'd want, in case you suddenly find yourself feeling famished in the span that I'm gone."

Holo jerked her head away defiantly but mumbled her response.

"…Muttons."

A soft smile formed on his face. She was probably still thinking about Norah's sheep's, he could abide by that request.

"Alright, well I'll only be gone for a little while."

Naruto stood and walked towards the door to find them some supper. A tug from his sleeve stopped him though as Holo pulled him back down on the bed. His face was pressed close to her face allowing him to see the crease between her brows from the angry look set on her face.

"I do not eat too much."

She let him go and pulled the covers over herself once again leaving him confused at her weird proclamation. Naruto left the room still wondering what in the world she was talking about.

Despite the closeness they seem to have developed in the span of time they've been together he still, for the life of him, could not understand a lot of her quirks.

Holo, for the most part, was one of the most intelligent beings he had ever encountered. Quick on her feel and a quip at the ready almost every time, yet there were instances when she would show an immaturity that shows her lack of experience from her limited interactions with others.

That's probably the reason they got a long so well. Despite the fact that two people cut off from society should in theory be a horrible match, the case doesn't seem to bear truth with them, if anything it's what pulls them together even tighter.

Naruto wasn't blind to his unusual displays of affection, or the sudden frigid stance he had towards others suddenly turning warm. Months before he would have never thought of openly reaching out and making contact with another, let alone any of his intimate actions. Yet here he was on his way to buy food just to comfort that stubborn girl who, for some reason, was suddenly too proud to admit her hunger.

Why she couldn't, when she was usually the one to drag him into spending his money until her stomach was satisfied, is still beyond his comprehension.

Still this sudden turn of events had left him feeling brighter that he's ever felt in a long time, a really long time. The days seem to feel a little less drawn out and a lot less monotonous. He was starting to feel content, but there laid the problem. It's only at his best does life ever finds its way to bring him back down, and he couldn't help but feel that the other shoe will eventually drop to bring all this crashing back down.

It was at that moment, after he had finished paying for the meal he purchased, that his eyes found a familiar golden blonde. Similar to his own shade, it was hard not to notice even from a distance.

Norah was not alone though; by her side was the ever faithful Enek along with another that he did not know. A closer look showed the man to be middle aged with a slight graying to his light brown hair. He had a mustache and beard that looked to be kept but was still a little unruly. He was the one that Norah had been speaking to at the gate when they had entered the city. She followed the man, just a few steps behind, with a strained look.

It wasn't his business who the girl kept company but Naruto found himself following after the pair. It was easy going undetected with his past abilities on stealth and even easier with the amount of people still roaming the streets.

Eventually he followed them to a church in the central district of the city. It was perhaps a little bigger than the others he had come upon in his travels and in better shape than most. The gray concrete that formed the building was still unstained by time and there was little to no erosion. All in all he would have to say that a lot of the stipend that Ruvenheigen received from its sister town, Poroson, was being used to keep the place as maintained as possible.

"I believe that we have come to an agreement and that you know what you must do?"

Norah seemed to jerk up at the man's voice as if waking from a daze. A complicated look formed on her face as if conflicted with something.

"…Is there really no other way?"

"Do not look so troubled child. You have been blessed by the lord with such an opportunity. The road may look steep but have faith in that it will lead you only to grace."

His words didn't seem to alleviate the troubles that seemed to plague the girl. Naruto could see from where he stood that Norah was still mulling something over, whatever it was he didn't know.

"It is a hard task that he's given you but know that you will have the community's full support at your disposal."

"Thank you father," the girl whispered, so softly that even with his enhanced hearing he could not hear her from a distance. It was only the fact that he could read her lips that he 'heard' her words. "It is a heavy burden but I don't…"

"Think no more of it child. As I have said the task is not easy and I understand your hesitation. We'll speak more of this in the coming days."

The man laid a gentle hand on the girl that seemed to help calm Norah's troubles, if only slightly. They parted ways with the man entering the church leaving Norah and Enek still rooted at the steps of the building. Once the man disappeared into the building the young shepherdess fell on her behind, onto the steps, as if her legs could no longer hold her.

The small sheep dog seemed to sense the girl's troubles and was doing his best to cheer her up by licking at her hand. Though it probably did little to help it still brought a small smile to Norah's face.

"Oh Enek, what am I going to do?" The dog oblivious to the girl's words just barked in succession. "How could I think of doing such a thing?"

Norah's hands idly stroked the dogs tuft fur with that same conflicted look on her face. She looked lost in her own world, with thoughts swirling in her head, so it came as no surprise to him that she never even noticed him until he spoke up.

"Norah," he said with a slight smile in a greeting, causing the girl to jerk up, as a look of befuddlement forming on her face. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Naruto!"

"What's the matter?" The girl looked like she'd seen a ghost. She was backing away as if ready to run, and run she did.

"I'm sorry!"

Norah bolted from him with Enek trailing right behind her. Her form disappeared quickly once she turned the corner leaving alone.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked towards the church. The conversations she had with the priest had been ominous. There were so many hints of things going on yet at the same time left vague and unknown.

It had been quite some time since he had set foot in such a place yet he found himself drawn in for answers. He walked the steps leading into the church and for the first time, in a very long time, he entered a place he had once vowed to never have a part of again.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Naruto and Wolf. With this chapter I finally break the 60K mark! Yay, celebrations all around! Though my goal is to eventually break the 100K mark(and with the fact that I'm enjoying writing this so much makes me think it's definitely a goal I can accomplish). Despite the fact that Spice and Wolf isn't exactly a big well known genera in fanficton y'all have made this the most reviewed Spice and Wolf story out there, crossover or not. 1000 is a very a far dream for now but ya know I can hope a lil can't I? Anyways** ** **you all have my thanks for the support and hopefully I'll continue to have it in the chapters to come to make this even more popular than it is now!** ****So that's it from me, just a short little thank you to everyone in this authors note, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

 **Leave me a nice long Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto and Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Spice and Wolf

Chapter 9

His footsteps echoed ominously in the dark barely lit cathedral. Wooden benches of fancy makes lined the majority of the space leading to a podium. Despite the holy setting the darkness only made the place seem haunting in his opinion.

Naruto never really understood the church and their need to make themselves look pretty. The benches themselves looked like if he was to sell them the return would amount to at least enough to buy a small house. They were supposed to be the good that helped the poor yet while he looked around it made him think it was the other way around.

The church was the symbol that brought the people out from under dark times. The time after the fall of an empire and people were scattered once again into lawlessness. He had seen the power that faith could have on people. He had seen the good, yet he had also seen the bad. It's only with this knowledge did he feel nothing but detachment for what the religion had become.

He knew it would have been only a matter of time before belief and hope turned into selfishness and opportunity. Of course it wasn't something that he wished to happen. No he actually hoped that somehow the power of influence could somehow stay true to course. He didn't want to be right in his predictions but he was. It was almost too predictable as the cycle continued unimpeded.

The sound of his footsteps continued to echo around the room as he slowly walked towards the podium. If not for the lit prayer candles the whole cathedral would have been devoid of light. Naruto stood silently staring at the crucified form of the son hanging on the wall. A crown of thorns hung on his head as the depiction of blood trailed down from all his wounds. Despite a mocking crown, the nailed up limbs, and the pierced side it was the small content smile on the son's face that really irked him.

"It is late my son. Is there something I can help you with?"

He already knew that he was there behind him. Despite silent footsteps he already knew the priest that Norah had spoken with was watching him when he entered. He didn't think that the man was trying to sneak up on him but it was still a slightly amusing thought, a priest trying to sneak up on someone like him.

"I find myself lost father."

There was a pause as the priest seemed to mull over his words. Naruto had a feeling that the man already knew who he was, or at least knew who he was associated with. Yarei's words to him reverberated in his mind. He was not as invisible as he once was.

"Despite the wording I believe that there is more to your words than simply not knowing where you are." The tone was light hearted but it was also probing. Anyone would have found his words and felt at ease yet Naruto could not, being where he was. "Tell me son, are you lost in the sense that you do not know where you are or are you looking for guidance from our lord?"

"Does it really matter? Does not those two mean the same thing."

"I do not follow," he didn't need to turn around to know that the priest was confused by what he said.

"Tell me father doesn't the church preach that there is a reason for us. That for every man, woman, and child _'God'_ has a plan." Again he didn't need to look back to know that the priest was not entirely amused by the way he said God. "Should I decide to ask where to go or ask for this guidance would it not matter? It would still be _'God's'_ plan."

"Yes child it would still be God's plan," he spoke in a calm tone as if to educate someone. "Yet God has also given us the greatest gift. He had given us the gift of choice, the ability to choose to follow those plans or not."

"I see," Naruto said turning to finally face the priest. "So I have a choice to act if I want to or just wander as an observer."

"Of course, you are free to choose. You are free from all judgement in your decisions. Only yourself and God as your witness can decide if you have made the right call."

"You have given me a lot to think about father," he walked by him aiming to leave. "I hope you do too."

"Yes, yes as brief as it was this conversation was very stimulating."

Naruto said nothing else as he finally made it outside. The fresh air made him glad to finally be out from that place. The conversation with that priest would have seemed simple to most outside parties but it was a conversation veiled with parting shots and hidden agendas. Really he had only one agenda when he entered the church and that was to know it they knew of him. And there wasn't a doubt in Naruto's mind that the man knew who he was and who he kept in company.

Yarei had made it clear to him that they were now in the churches sights. Not him per say but Holo, and in turn him due to association. Naruto didn't think he was thought of as nothing more than Holo's companion but Yarei's words made it seem like Holo's existence was at least suspected.

If he was to follow that logic of association then it would mean that Norah was somehow a part of the machinations of higher ups. The conversation between the priest and the young girl only made that more apparent.

He had no idea what their plans were but he wasn't entirely concerned. At the worst they were only a mild annoyance as he had no doubt in his mind that he could protect his and Holo's identities quite easily. The only thing that bothered him was Norah's part in this little play.

She was a third part in this that he didn't want involved and from the looks of things she was just as reluctant. Yet he knew the influence the church had. It would be her decision to get involved and he could only let her make her choice.

* * *

Naruto knew he was in trouble the second he entered the room to find the light had been blown out and the huddled form of Holo tucked underneath the bed covers. It had taken him some time to find the food she was craving and the little detour at the church didn't help matters.

He had a feeling he would be walking back into a potentially hazardous situation but the darkness and silence was a much more foreboding scenario than what he had imagined. He figured Holo would have been a haughty mass of anger and spitfire in his return but the way she hid herself away from him was infinitely worse than what he expected.

He lit the lamp with fire once more and sat at the foot of the bed still clutching the bag that contained their meal but if Holo had noticed his presence or smelled the food she didn't acknowledge. Naruto couldn't even tell if she was asleep with the covers still covering her but he had a feeling that she was wide awake and had been waiting for his return. She had never once not waited for him. The thought brought a strange glimmer in his chest but was overcome by the sudden onset of guilt.

Before he could even say the words of apology the covers over Holo pulled down. "You took far too long." She didn't look angry or annoyed, if anything she looked as if she had expected his later arrival. "I had almost believed that you had forgotten of me but such a thing is impossible as we both know."

He didn't know how to respond to this calmness when he expected more of an explosion. Yet he couldn't help the slight grin on his lips at her usual quips. "Perhaps I did forget you and only just did remember that you would be alone and hungry should I have not returned."

She rolled her eyes in exaggerated manner and sat up, "Alas you may tease all you want but we both are quite aware 'tis impossible, you could never forget a fair maiden such as I." Holo quickly took the bag from his hands and grinned toothily at the contents inside. "Now I can finally devour those enticing little critters that's been flaunting around me all evening."

"More wolf than maiden," Naruto said laughing as she devoured the meat inside. "You do know that those aren't actually Norah's sheep's you're eating right now."

The glare she sent him would have been more menacing if her cheeks weren't puffed up full of food. "Do not make sport of me. Of course I'm perfectly aware of that fact but I can at least imagine that they are if only to sate my annoyance over letting so many of my prey just scatter about."

He could only smile at her answer knowing her well enough that everything she said was true. She truly was annoyed at having to let the sheep's roam free when her wolfish nature called for her to embody the wolf that she was. It was a good thing he had found her the muttons she had been craving or else he didn't even want to imagine the mood she'd be in if he didn't.

He sat there in silence as Holo ate her meal with gusto. Despite the ravenous way she was eating she still held a sense of regality that he didn't think was possible when pigging out. He reached over in his daze over his observation of her not noticing his hands moving as he wiped her cheek of the juice from the meat. He only realized his actions when Holo had caught his hand and held it against her cheek.

She was very warm, strangely so, and oh so soft against the palm of his hand. His eyes met hers and the only thoughts in his head were the ones that escaped his lips, "Why are you not angry with me?"

He could see the smile form on those pert lips but with his hand still pressed up against her he could also feel it. The warmth she exuded did not seem so strange anymore. "What was there to be angry about? You returned like I knew you would."

Naruto didn't know how to respond to her words. In those few little utterance he felt her convey so much. The level of trust she seemed to have for him was so much more than he thought.

He wet his dry lips before answering, "What if I did not return?"

"You would have returned," she said in a tone that made it seem like it was the only truth in the world. "Of this I have not doubt."

He felt a stirring in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time. Her words seemed to pierce right through him and strike where he was most vulnerable, perhaps where he was only vulnerable. He still didn't know if he could, if he could throw himself into the wind once again but he was willing now, at least, to take another step. If only just one more step.

He drew back his hand finding it far colder now that it was devoid of her warmth. "The church is suspicious of your existence."

It was his own way of saying that he would trust her as well. Instead of keeping this piece of information, that was not anyway related to business, he was willing to confide in her a little bit more of the inner workings of his mind and troubles. He was willing to let her shoulder some of his burdens.

Instead of a negative response to the news Holo just smiled as if he had just told her that it would be bright and sunny tomorrow. "I suppose you were able to work this out after your encounter with the little shepherdess?"

His eyes widened slightly at her words. How did she—

"I could smell her on you when you returned." It was as if she had read right through him. "The stench was far more apparent than when you had left so I assumed you had somehow stumbled upon her while out." She bit into the mutton in her hand with scowl. "'Twould be a lie if I were to say that the thought does not annoy me but I suppose it can't be helped."

"The church or Norah?"

"Why both of course," she said glaring as if it was the obvious answer. "I am not quite as taken with the frail shepherdess like you, I find her presence quite vexing. While the church is only a nuisance that is hardly worth mentioning."

He quirked an amused eyebrow at the way she dismissed the current most powerful group. "Oh and what makes the church so irrelevant. I would think that it'd be a problem if they set their sights on you."

A teasing smirk crossed Holo's lips as she brought her hand up to her mouth and licked the juices off in a slow and tantalizing manner. With eyes firmly locked with his she draped herself over him and whispered in his ear letting her warm breath caress him. "Why it's because I have you. As long as I have you I have nothing to fear from anyone."

She drew back with mirth dancing in her eyes and jumped under covers. She patted the bed as if to beckon him and he felt his body moving to slip under with her. Warmth spread around him as Holo pressed herself against him with her arms wrapped around his waist.

"You'll protect me won't you?"

He turned his head and found her face extremely close to his with their noses almost touching and warm puff of breath hitting his lips seductively. He nodded slowly bringing them even closer to each other. Their lips almost touching.

A smile spread across her face. "And I shall do the same for you as any equal should."

Abruptly she turned around leaving him at a loss at what exactly had just happened. They had been so close to each other and just a mere sudden movement and they would have—

"Just because I did not seem it I want you to know that I am still quite angry with you." Holo said with her back turned to him. "And this is your punishment."

In any other situation he would have found the 'punishment' to have been a gift but at the moment he couldn't help but think that it was quite cruel.

It would take him a little bit longer to fall asleep that night. He told himself that it was because he wasn't as tired but he knew the truth. It was due to the woman lying beside him with her back turned to him, 'punishing' him.

* * *

Naruto had awoken far earlier than usual. The sun was not even out, yet his eyes fluttered open without a care for the time. While the bed he shared with his companion was warm and inviting his sleep did not bring him the same feeling.

He wouldn't quite say that nightmares had plagued him rest but he wouldn't exactly call them pleasant either. His night was filled with contradictions that wrenched him on opposite sides. He heart tugged painfully at his dreams of wide set eyes eerily similar to his that both haunted and entranced him.

While his past still burdened him to some degree he had never actively dwelled upon them as they were vast and filled with memories that would only bring him longing. Still he could never truly hide from them as sometimes even something simple as the grass upon a plain could trigger a memory that stayed dormant within his very soul.

Naruto sat up knowing that there would be no more sleep for him to claim and instead strapped on his boots. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going but the crispy morning air felt cool against his flushed faces. That alone made the decision to go outside infinitely better than letting his mind wanders aimlessly.

The town was much quieter without the bustle of daily life rambunctiously littering the streets. Only a select few people were even awake and even they were silent as if they too were unwilling to break the tranquility. Still the few that did whisper in conversation could be heard due to the stillness of the morning.

"I fear that my shipments will take longer to reach Lamtra." He could hear the conversation despite the hushed tones they spoke in. "My business is losing money having to take such a roundabout way to reach the town."

"Have the situation in the forest worsen?"

"Worsen? It's well beyond such a simple way of describing the situation." The tidbit of information piqued his interest. "The wolves are not normal I tell you and the amount is irregular."

He strained to hear any more of the whispers between the two men as they disappeared off into a corner until it was once again silent. When the streets were like this it reminded him of Poroson. The sister town on Ruvenheigen while quite a deal smaller was also quieter and less lively yet had a humbleness about it that its sibling town lacked.

While Ruvenheigen was certainly aesthetically beautiful with its imposing structure and fine cathedrals it didn't have the restraint that Poroson possessed. So it was a contrast to find that even in all its wonder Ruvenheigen's streets were like any city town in regards to the homeless.

While it would be a stretch to say that the streets were littered with beggars lying in ditches it wouldn't be fair to say that there were only a few. Though not as much as some places there were still an amount that showed that even a places as prosperous as Ruvenheigen that not all shared in its bounty.

Perhaps in his youth he would have cared more about the lack of human necessities those people lacked but he had seen all too much that the sight didn't even cause him to glance twice. Yet some still drew his eyes in the midst of those faceless demographic.

Small and frail as if a small breeze would be able to knock her over, huddled tightly into a small bundle as a way to stave off the morning chill. He could see that a small bundle of fur was pressed firmly against her side as if the little animal would have been enough to keep her warm. The dog looked to be asleep as was its master.

Her bright blonde hair was like a bright light among the dark morning and he felt himself walking towards her. As he drew closer he could see that despite the cloak wrapped tightly around her that she still shivered in chill.

In a way Naruto was relieved that her eyes were shut as the dreams of similarly blue eyes had been torturous enough but to see an imitation in reality would have been worst. Perhaps he was projecting his past onto the girl but he felt compelled to ease her burden.

He took off the furred shawl around his shoulders and gently wrapped it around hers. Already he had done more for her than he had even considered for those in a similar position. He did not believe in God, or at least the same God that the priest had talked about, but there was something to consider when his path constantly crossed the young girl's. It was like no matter what he did he was being pulled against his will, making him face things he had long tried to forget. He would be long gone before the young girl stopped her shivering as his act of kindness brought her the warmth she had been missing.

* * *

Naruto felt the tugging on his arm as he was led from street to street by Holo but no matter how hard or how insistent she became he refused to walk any faster than he already was. Somehow he found himself as the pack mule to the sudden shopping spree that Holo had decided was a necessity. Only this type of shopping consisted of many food trials and whatever odd trinkets that caught the girl's eye.

He had already spent the better part of the morning going stall to stall with her and it looked like this type of excursion was going to last well until sundown so he was not about to hurry up his pace and cover the amount of ground that Holo seemed to want to sweep. If he was forced to 'shop' the whole day then he could at least do his best to at least make it manageable.

"Why is it that you males are so insistent on being so difficult with everything?"

Naruto gave the pouting girl a dry look while she continued to pull at him in an effort to speed him up. "I think I've been more than fair letting you drag me around."

"Yes, with only a fair hint of resistance and grumbling." She spared him a glance in mocking sarcasm as they came upon an open bar with tables designed for standing. "Though I suppose you've earned yourself a reward for accompanying me, at least more so than just my presence."

"And what exactly is this reward?"

A wicked smiled formed on her face as the proprietor of the establishment came to them for their order. "Why, the reward of sharing a drink with me—sir a mug of your best ale for the both of us!"

The man chuckled at her energy before whispering to his, "I see that you've fallen for a woman unafraid to spend your money. I do admit if one were to fall victim to such a woman you have picked quite a beautiful one to empty your pockets with."

Naruto gave the man a dry stare causing him to laugh boisterously as he left to fetch their ale. They were in the more commercialized part of town which was filled with street attractions and stores of various kinds. Similarly though were the religious sect's that spoke from the scripture through its audience. The light feel that the city had was a complete turnaround from the uptight atmosphere of its sister town. While it's people just as religious, if not more so, than Poroson the ambiance of Ruvenheigen was quite lively.

Street performer's danced and performed tricks that enamored the audience while people of all types busied the streets. His eyes were drawn particularly to a pair of clown like performers dressed in bright clothing. They captivated their audience in awe as one breathed fire from his mouth while the other hilariously mimed a look of surprise. The trick brought gasps and applause from the young children in the crowd while some dropped brown copper coins at their feet.

He couldn't help the slight curve of at the end of his mouth from forming at the sight. The people of the now were amazed by the most mundane things—or at least mundane during the shinobi age, now not so much.

By the time his gaze returned to his companion she had already taken a few gulps of the ale brought to them and had a bright smile on her face along with the faint glow of satisfaction dusting her cheeks. He drank his own mug in a much calmer manner but still kept along, if not just slightly slower.

"You are not quite as cunning as you believe yourself to be, you know."

He glanced up at Holo to find the bottom half of her face covered behind her mug yet he had a faint idea that her lips were curled up in mirth. He could see her eyes twinkling as she kept gaze with him, hiding herself behind her drink. It was a look that said 'I know what you're trying to do'.

"I had thought myself to be leading this whole time when it was I that was being herded like cattle to a call." She didn't look angry despite the slow and slightly frigid tone she spoke in. "I had been enjoying myself so much and you were all too keen to let me be in my ignorance."

He snorted at her words causing a flash of anger to manifest itself in her eyes as she downed the rest of her drink and slammed the mug onto the table with a little more force than necessary, "Did I say something amusing!?"

"Don't act like you didn't know."

Holo growled at his but didn't look to deny what he said, "That doesn't mean I have to like it!" She took his drink now that hers was gone and downed it as well making the slight flush on her cheeks to deepen. She turned on her seat to face the direction he was looking at and spoke in a more chipper tone as if the ale had miraculously cooled her temper. "Now are we merely stalking our prey?"

Amidst the crowd of people watching the street performers was the same frail girl with straw colored hair that had traveled with them. Her ever faithful companion was by her side yapping at the flames as if his barking would somehow dispel the phenomenon. It was easy to tell her apart from the rest of the group because the people seemed to give her a wide berth yet it didn't seem to faze her as if the treatment was not something new.

"Our?" He repeated her words as if to make certain he heard right.

A small hand wrapped around his that had tightened into a fist unbeknownst to him under the table in a calming manner. Naruto didn't even notice that his hands had balled up yet somehow Holo did.

Her eyes peered into his with a calm soothing gaze. There was something about those amber red eyes that seemed to just pierce right through him. No words were spoken but there was no need. He could see in her eyes the unyielding support she would give him. He didn't think that she really understood the reason behind his hesitation but those kinds of things didn't seem to matter to her. Her eyes told all that she would be right there with him.

"Ahem," Holo and Naruto were interrupted by proprietor who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere with a bemused expression. "Am I interrupting?"

The irritation that morphed on Holo's face only lasted for a moment before that deceiving charming smile reappeared.

"No, we were just about to leave."

A ghost of a smile spread on his lips at her seamless transition and laid down the necessary amount of coins to pay for their order. Holo trailed behind him as he walked through the crowd of people.

He felt a soft tug on the hem of his shirt as Holo gripped the edge to keep herself from being separated from him. Midday was always a busy time and it was more so in such a commercialized part of the town. Instead of having Holo cling to his shirt like some hanger on he grasped the hand that held on to him and intertwined his fingers with hers. A pull and she was beside him instead of trailing behind.

The crowd of people seemed to part for them almost subconsciously. The busy streets were packed with people yet the pair weren't hindered at all with the way others seemed to step to side as they walked by to make a little bit more room for them.

In mere moments the two stood within the space people gave a berth to and regarded the girl with mismatched expressions. While Naruto was unreadable and detached like usual Holo's was marred with a scowl.

It took a moment for Norah to realize that she was not alone anymore. When she turned to regard who had broken the little bubble made around her, her face went from surprised to a mixture of apprehension and guilt.

She stared at him with those bright blue eyes and he fought not to flinch at her gaze. Thankfully her eyes shifted elsewhere and she instantly brightened when she noticed Holo.

"Holo, Naruto," it seems that her unusual admiration for the scowling woman had not lessened at all. "I'm so glad to see you both again!" Though her eyes flickered to him as a flash of guilt seemed to emanate from her yet the smile stayed plaster on her lips.

"Norah," he said gaining her attention. "I have a business proposition for you."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well it's been a while since I've updated this and really I didn't mean to take so long. I got caught up in my other stories and this kind of took a bit of a back seat. This is still active and I haven't hit any writers block or anything like that. I'm actually still full of ideas and have a decent idea of where this story is leading so don't worry I'll have the next chapter out a lot sooner than it took for this one!** **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

 **Leave me a nice long Review!**


End file.
